Juegos de Seducción
by Nizei
Summary: Cansado de que Arthur lo rechace por considerarle un crío, Alfred busca ayuda en Gilbert para que le enseñe cómo ser un amante perfecto. Pero seguir el plan no es tan sencillo como se veía en el papel, y las cosas pronto podrían escapársele de las manos.
1. Las Mentiras

**Titulo:** Juegos de seducción

**Autor:** Nizei.

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

**Personajes: **USA, UK, Prusia, Alemania, Bélgica.

**Parejas:** PrUs | UkUs | Germancest | Alemania x Bélgica

**Género: **Romance, traición, angost.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Advertencias: **Escenas sexuales explícitas, incesto, palabrotas (si son grandes o no, eso no lo sé).

**Resumen: **Cansado de que Arthur lo rechace por considerarle un crío, Alfred busca ayuda en Gilbert para que le enseñe como ser un amante perfecto. Pero seguir el plan no es tan sencillo como se veía en el papel, y las cosas pronto podrían escapársele de las manos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP I: Las mentiras.<strong>

.

La sala de conferencias del quinto piso del edificio Eisenhower era el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la primera reunión, de las dos programadas, para el treinta de abril en la ciudad de Washington. El salón elegido era una delicia: Tenía un techo alto, enormes arañas de cristal colgantes para una iluminación teatral, coloridos tapices, muebles hechos en fina caoba tallada a mano y cómodos asientos de cuero marrón oscuro. Un ambiente cálido y familiar, antiguo, que reconfortaba. Lástima que salvo él, nadie en la habitación sea merecedor de tanta elegancia. Después de minutos analizando la arquitectura y decoración del lugar, regresó a la enorme pantalla de proyección, y pasando de largo las diapositivas su mirada carmín se fijó en el expositor. Los Estados Unidos de América era un imbécil redomado, de aquello no tenía una duda; pero el chico, sin saber, le ayudaba a entretenerse. A distraer la vista. Por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Gilbert Beilschmidt conservaba su típica sonrisa sardónica en la boca, espalda recta y mentón en alto. Todavía cuando llevaba soportando por aproximadamente hora y media la siempre insulsa discusión entre naciones —en cuyos encuentros mundiales él contaba más bien como un apuesto anfitrión de la República Federal de Alemania—, su buen humor seguía intacto. Más ahora que el rubio de lentes anunciaba en voz alta y firme, aunque chillona, la finalización de la reunión.

Corrió una mano por su cabello rubio platinado, peinándolo hacia atrás con los dedos, y acomodó sus gafas de lectura en el puente de su nariz. Enseguida recogió los apuntes desperdigados sobre su sitio en la mesa y los guardó en una carpeta.

Se puso en pie, empujando la silla a un lado. Una mano apretó su hombro suavemente.

—**Nos vamos.**

Oh esa voz, esa voz. Esa voz grave y profunda. La sonrisa de Gilbert se amplió y giró para tener cara a cara a su hermano pequeño.

—**Voy justo tras de ti, Alemania —**le aseguró.

Ludwig le correspondió la sonrisa, o bueno, intentó hacerlo; y tal como dijo, siguió al hombre por los pasillos y recibidores de la edificación.

Su caminar elegante atraía miradas, y aquello no hacía más que ensalzar su, de por sí, gran ego. Lucía genial en traje, ¡vaya novedad! Gilbert no habló durante el tiempo que permanecieron en el ascensor, prefirió ocupar su tiempo viendo su reflejo en la superficie de acero reflejante del interior. Ignorando olímpicamente a las personas a su alrededor, incluido su hermano. Y no fue sino hasta luego que las puertas de la máquina se abrieron, que Ludwig carraspeó. Pidiendo por su atención.

—**Hoy te la has pasado entretenido con los Estados Unidos. No sabía que te agradaba Alfred.**

—**No lo hace —**le contrapuso con acento monótono**—. Y soy yo quien no sabía que tú me prestabas tanta atención durante las reuniones. Espiar a las personas… —**Gilbert soltó una risita traviesa**—. Es poco ético hermanito.**

Ludwig bufó dando el asunto por cerrado, y continuaron andando, ahora en silencio.

Salieron del imponente edificio gubernamental y bajaron las escaleras del ingreso, llegando a un atrio enrejado, con jardines de césped podado en ambos lados; donde los esperaba una fila de Mercedes-Benz de un negro brillante, estacionados en diagonal y con sus respectivos choferes perfectamente uniformados. Los hermanos se acercaron al ejemplar más cercano, y el chofer, parado a un costado del reluciente vehículo, se inclinó ligeramente a modo de saludo y les abrió la puerta trasera.

Gilbert silbó, impresionado, ese Jones sí que sabía como tratar a sus invitados. O mejor dicho, sí que sabía como tratarlo a él… Los otros tíos eran todos unos gilipollas que no merecían ni un triciclo con canastilla de movilidad. Sonriente, se detuvo e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—**Las damas primero.**

El alemán levantó una ceja, y conteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos ingresó al auto, seguido muy de cerca por Gilbert. El conductor subió al volante y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, a continuación preguntó, con su voz lánguida y pausada: **—¿Al hotel señores?**

—**Por favor —**solicitó Ludwig, amablemente.

Un rugido de motor y el carro inició su marcha.

Gilbert enfocó sus ojos carmín en la ventana, veía las calles de Washington sin mirarlas. Él solo quería llegar de una buena vez al hotel de muchas estrellas que Alfred había pagado y encerrarse en la suite, prácticamente llevaba todo el día deseando hacer eso; las conferencias mundiales eran una molestia. Lo venían siendo de ahora a montón de años atrás.

—**Prusia. —**Decidió llamar a su hermano después de varios minutos de duda, y la penetrante mirada de Gilbert se centró en él. De pronto ya no se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo**—. ¿Nuestra nación tiene algún pendiente con los Estados Unidos?**

—**No dentro de la información que manejo —**le respondió cortante, obvia extrañeza filtrándose en los hilos de su voz. ¿Nuestra nación? ¿De cuándo acá Ludwig se refería a Alemania como "nuestra"? ¿Qué hacía preguntándole temas de Estado? ¿Y qué diantres tenía que ver los Estados Unidos?

—**¿Entonces a qué se debió toda la atención de esta mañana? —**preguntó sin rodeos. Por fin.

Gilbert pudo haberse carcajeado en cara de Alemania, pero tenían compañía, además una parte de él se sentía demasiado halagado como para burlarse del chico.

—**No sé a qué se refiere Alemania —**musitó,regresando su vista a la ventana**—. No les molesta que fume, ¿verdad? —**Realmente no esperó respuesta. Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo interior de su traje y lo encendió, y luego de bajar completamente la ventanilla del automóvil le dio una honda calada.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta correspondiente al número de su habitación de hotel, el rubio platinado deslizó la tarjeta magnética por la ranura del dispositivo; y una vez que la representación de Alemania y él mismo cruzaron el umbral, la cerró suavemente.

Ludwig se quitó el saco y lo lanzó.

Gilbert siguió con la mirada los movimientos de su hermano pequeño, incluida la trayectoria del saco que fue a parar sobre una de las dos camas de la habitación. Se sonrió a sí mismo. Solicitaban al hotel una habitación doble con vista a avenida para todas las conferencias mundiales que se realizaban en país extranjero… Y siempre terminaban usando una sola cama, o a veces ninguna. Lamentablemente la pantalla de los hermanos inseparables era necesaria aún.

Pero hoy cambiaría ese detalle. Hoy le pediría a Ludwig que hiciera un esfuerzo por él. Por ambos.

—**Tengo algo importante que contarte Gil.**

Vagamente escuchó a Ludwig decir algo; no prestó demasiada atención al qué. Su pensamiento era más fuerte que la voz gruesa del rubio. Tan intenso, que bloqueaba su mente a cualquier percepción sensorial ajena.

"Al fin. Al fin sin naciones, al fin sin choferes, al fin sin cámaras…"

—**Al fin solos. —**completó en voz alta.

Y sin más acorraló a su hermano contra la pared y le besó. Un beso hambriento, necesitado, que fue correspondido con igual o mayor pasión. Tomó a Ludwig por la nuca, empujándole un poco más, y el chico abrió su boca en una muda invitación, que Gilbert entendió y aprovechó, introduciendo su tibia lengua con la firme intención de acariciar cada rincón con ella.

Prusia apartó su boca después de minutos enteros de reconocimiento. Sus ojos relampaguearon con lujuria ante la visión de un Ludwig agitado, ardiente y suspirante justo frente a él y a su disposición. Y sin esperar un segundo volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mayor vehemencia, tanta, que por momentos olvidaba respirar.

—**Uhm —**suspiró entremedio del beso; llevó sus manos hasta el rostro sonrojado de Ludwig, pasó un par de dedos por la mejilla caliente, separándose apenas**—. ¡Dios, cómo me encantas! ¿Sabes todo el esfuerzo que hago para no mirarte durante las reuniones? —**Soltó las palabras prácticamente sobre los labios de Ludwig, aspirando su mismo aire**—. Me merezco un premio. ¿Tú que dices?**

Coló una de sus piernas entre las de Ludwig, sobándole tentativamente con movimientos pausados y suaves. Gilbert empezó acariciando los hombros y brazos, poco a poco bajó sus largas manos por los costados del cuerpo fornido, hasta que llegó a los muslos y los sujetó con firmeza, instando a Ludwig a envolver las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Juntó los labios nuevamente. Empujó contra el muro, presionando con su peso a su hermano, sumergiéndolo en una deliciosa sensación de asfixia.

—**Gil. —**Cogió los cabellos platinados entres sus dedos y los jaló, cortando el beso**—. Es-escucha.**

—**Lutz —**gimió el mote cariñoso**—, me dejas ir arriba. Prometo ser amable —**casi suplicó. Descendió sus labios hacia el cuello blanco del rubio y sus manos hacia el trasero, oprimiendo de vez en vez, en su labor de adaptar sus manos a las curvas del cuerpo que apretaba. Masajeó fuertemente, como si quisiera atravesar la tela del pantalón y tocar su fresca piel. De hecho, un par de dedos consiguieron su propósito y se deslizaron al interior de la prenda, tentando justo entre sus nalgas, en una caricia que si bien era terriblemente perturbadora, hacía jadear a Ludwig de lo bueno que se sentía.

—**Ten-go ¡Oh Dios! Mmm —**gimoteó**—. Tengo algo importante que decirte.**

—**¿Y eso no puede esperar a que terminemos con esto? —**Gilbert señaló con la mirada en dirección a su cadera, la evidente excitación se manifestaba en el abultamiento de sus pantalones.

Alemania miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—**No, no puede.**

—**¡No seas aguafiestas! La segunda reunión es hasta las cinco. —**insistió.Hizo un mohín adorable, de esos que lograban convencer al alemán sin importar qué.

—**Prusia —**llamó en tono de advertencia. Ludwig utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad, que no era poca, para apartarse del hombre**—. Yo… acordé almorzar con Bélgica a la una en un restaurante cercano, y le dije que vendrías conmigo.**

Gilbert se alejó, como si de pronto el simple roce le quemara la piel.

—**Así que era eso.**

Le dio la espalda. Y rió. Rió porque no sabía que otra cosa podría hacer.

—**Por favor no hagas esto más complicado —**pidió en un susurro.

—**¡Complicado una mierda! —**le gritó colérico. Molesto. Ofendido**—. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a sentar a ver como ella te lleva la comida a la boca? ¡Paso!**

—**Debes entender-**

—**NO. ¡No entiendo! —**Se giró, mirándole a los ojos**—. Comprendo que prefieras mantener nuestra relación en secreto, que no estés… listo para admitir públicamente tu homosexualidad, o peor aún, admitir públicamente que te pone tu hermano. —**Hubo una larga pausa**—. ¿Pero una chica Ludwig? ¿Una chica? Te estás engañando a ti, estás engañando a esa chica… Esa chica que sí puede tomar tu mano y besarte frente a todo mundo, esa que no debe elegir una persona diferente en cada reunión para distraer su atención de ti. ¡Llevas tres putos meses con ella y ya te la follaste! Hacen una pareja perfecta… Pues bien, yo estoy harto de esto. Soy demasiado bueno hermanito. —**Le picó el pecho, haciendo énfasis**—. Soy demasiado bueno para aceptar ser plato de segunda mesa. Así que decide. Es ella o yo.**

Ludwig bajó la cabeza, incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

—**Me largo de aquí —**anunció. Sin embargo antes que pudiera pegar la media vuelta para rescatar el poco de orgullo que le quedaba, Ludwig le detuvo, asiéndolo por el brazo. No con la bastante fuerza. Gilbert podía adivinar los pensamientos de su hermano pequeño según su comportamiento. Y en ese preciso momento se sentía culpable, su toque era como un ruego. Pero él estaba cansado de ceder, completamente agotado de la situación. Su amor propio había sido herido por la única nación que le importó desde siempre.

—**Espera Gilbert. ¿Adónde vas?**

—**Respuesta incorrecta —**ironizó con una falsísima sonrisa en el rostro. Inmediatamente se zafó del agarre y caminó rápidamente a la salida**—. Voy a montarme un trío con Antonio y Francis.**

—**GILBERT.**

La respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de una puerta azotada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El par de hombres conversaba en una mesa del comedor del hotel, habían salido juntos de la reunión de naciones y por insistencia de los Estados Unidos de América estaban ahí, bebiendo café cargado y té negro acompañado con bollitos dulces. Que en algún momento de la plática terminaron olvidados por los comensales.

—**¡Oh vamos Inglaterra! ****NO puedes estar hablando en serio. ****—**La sonrisa sobrecargada de energía tan común en Alfred F. Jones se deformó a tal punto de convertirse en una mueca entre sorprendida, incrédula y nerviosa. Ni siquiera podía sonreír con propiedad de lo destrozado que estaba.

Arthur nunca accedía a sus invitaciones a cenar, al cine, al teatro, o a su casa. "Por mucho que tengas el cuerpo de un hombre sigues siendo un niño," le decía "no digas que me amas cuando no sabes ni lo que quieres. Madura Alfred." Escuchar por años ese tipo de comentarios no había sido la mitad de doloroso que escuchar de la propia boca de Arthur que estaba interesado en otra nación. Una nación de personalidad y físico diametralmente opuestos a los suyos.

—**¿Querías que te diera un por qué? Pues bien ¡ya te lo di! ****—**bramó exasperado, enseguida llevó una mano a su frente y agachó la cabeza**—. ****Ahora sinceramente espero que dejes de insistir con el tema ****—**agregó ya más calmado. Sus mejillas coloreadas de un suave tono rosa.

Alfred nunca pensó que Arthur respondería a su pregunta directamente, cómo imaginarlo si siempre respondía con evasivas… Sin embargo hoy había sido diferente, ¡vaya que sí! El gran Estados Unidos de América estaba estupefacto ante la revelación del inglés. Ahora es cuando descubría qué, a veces, algunas verdades es mejor no saberlas.

—**P-p-ero-**

—**¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Gilbert tiene muchísimos años entre nosotros, de cierto modo es un personaje intrigante. Él me atrae más de lo normal —**informó**—, en muchos aspectos.**

—**En… —**El estadounidense tragó con dificultad**—. Entiendo Inglaterra. Yo… Trataré no ser más un problema para ti —**completó. Las palabras parecieron rasgar su garganta, su sonrisa jovial ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, mientras que el dolor iba in crescendo en su interior. Pero no se daría por vencido, idearía un plan. Los héroes nunca flaqueaban.

—**No lo eres —**aseguró, y tomándole de la mano,le miró significativamente**—. Voy a descansar a mi habitación Alfred. Nos vemos en la segunda reunión.**

Arthur dio un último sorbo a su té y se levantó de la silla. Atravesó el comedor hacia la salida, dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos. Mentirle a Jones estaba mal, pero era algo necesario; además no había forma que averiguase nada. A duras penas saludaba a Gilbert en una que otra reunión, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar?…

_¡Oh!_ Inglaterra no tenía ni una idea de lo que su mentira iba a provocar.

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Hooooola!

Este es una especie de prólogo, en el próximo capítulo empiezan las lecciones. A ver si adivinan qué medida toman Alfred y Gilbert para solucionar sus respectivos problemas de corazón. Ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario, petición, etc, en un review! :)


	2. La actuación comienza

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

Emma Van Dick = Bélgica :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP II: La actuación comienza.<strong>

**.**

Atravesó a grandes zancadas el elegante restaurante del hotel, yendo directamente hacia la esquina donde funcionaba el bar. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas altas de la barra, sin ánimos de ir más lejos, pero a la vez cabreado ante la posibilidad de un encuentro indeseado con alguna nación. La que sea. Necesitaba distraerse y olvidar sus problemas emocionales, no toparse a tíos con cara de culo que le tuvieran rencor, o lo que es todavía peor, lástima.

Alzó la mirada, la joven barman le miraba con aprehensión mientras limpiaba por decimo tercera vez el mismo vaso, probablemente demasiado intimidada para hacerle el pedido. Retiró del interior de su saco un encendedor y un fino estuche repujado en plata donde guardaba sus cigarrillos, sostuvo uno entre los dedos índice y anular.

—**¿Cómo te llamas? —**preguntó sonriente. Corrió la lengua por su labio inferior para luego introducir la base del cigarro en su boca, encendió el fuego y aspiró, todo sin perder el contacto visual. La chica tenía unos ojos grises muy bonitos, admitió.

—**Me llamo Ann, señor.**

Gilbert dejó salir el humo sin prisa por sus labios entreabiertos. Al costado de la barra, colgado en la pared, había un cartel de "Prohibido fumar" que supuestamente la americana debía hacer respetar. Él podía caminar al área de fumadores, o salir del edificio, o incluso usar sus beneficios diplomáticos; pero consideraba mucho más refinado —y sobre todo entretenido—, seducir a las personas y hacer que terminen rogándole porque continúe haciendo lo que se supone, está prohibido.

—**Lindo nombre —**ronroneó.

El leve tono rosado en las mejillas de Ann y la repentina desviación de su mirada le demostraron que pronto la tendría comiendo de su mano. Su sonrisa se amplió, después de que Alemania le destrozara el ego andaba urgiéndole una inyección de confianza y la atractiva estadounidense se presentaba a sí misma como una buena alternativa. Dio una nueva calada a su cigarro.

—**¿Prusia? ¿Tío eres tú?**

"Mierda, sabía que no debí quedarme en este hotel infestado de ratas" pensó, malhumorado. Apagó su cigarro presionando la punta contra su propio estuche de plata.

—**No hombre, soy el conejito de Alicia —**resopló y se giró violentamente para enfrentar al dueño de esa odiosa voz. Gilbert reconoció que la última cosa que esperaba encontrar era los ojos azul océano de Alfred F. Jones, y sin embargo estaban ahí, observándole.

Rodó los ojos ante la estupefacción del muchacho y aclaró su garganta.

—**Así es Jones. Soy yo. Gilbert Beilschmidt —**confirmó, los rincones de su boca expandiéndose para formar una sonrisa cínica**—. ¿Es que los menos afortunados pueden hacer algo por el Amo y Señor del capitalismo mundial? —**ironizó, arrastrando exageradamente las palabras. Empero al parecer el estadunidense no comprendió el sarcasmo, porque le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y asintió repetidas veces con entusiasmo.

"Los idiotas se llevan la vida fácil, definitivamente."

—**En realidad sí… Necesito un favor. —**La sonrisa del hombre de pronto perdió confianza y un ligero sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas. No era típico de su personalidad. Alfred Jones era un mojigato, puritano y conservador hasta los tuétanos… ¿Pero tímido? ¡De ninguna manera!

Gilbert le tomó el hombro, dispuesto a jugar un rato.

—**Invítame un güisqui y me lo pensaré Jones —**le propuso.

Y el chico aceptó sin dudar un segundo.

—**Señorita dos güisquis con hielo por favor —**pidió, recuperando su energía habitual.

La jovencita de la barra miró mal al americano, probablemente porque le había quitado un muy buen ligue, pero igualmente atendió el pedido con asombrosa eficiencia. En menos de dos minutos Alfred tenía sus dos bebidas impecablemente servidas; dejó una justo delante de Prusia.

Gilbert sonrió satisfecho, y a ese punto, un tanto intrigado. Era una coincidencia encantadora que su sujeto de estudio estuviera invitándole un trago, si bien la conversación no prometía ser interesante, cuando menos ahora tenía un güisqui gratis.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y habló: **—Te escucho Jones.**

—**Pues verás, hoy me enteré de algunas cosas importantes y… yo me preguntaba si… si tú-**

—**Al grano —**le cortó.

—**¡Preciso que seas mi amante! —**confesó**—. Uf. Ya. Lo dije.**

El prusiano por poco y no escupe su bebida, tragó a duras penas y comenzó a toser. Aferró una de sus manos al respaldar de su silla, mientras la otra dejaba el vaso de alcohol lejos de él. _Oh mierda_, eso no era nada asombroso de su parte, y todo era culpa del idiota de Jones.

—**INTENTAS MATARME. ¿No sabes que nunca debes hacer esa clase de bromas a las personas que están bebiendo algún líquido? —**chilló.

—**¡No es broma! —**contrapuso**—. Y creo que estás malinterpretándome, ¡yo no quiero que seamos amantes de amantes! Simplemente quiero que me enseñes cómo ser un buen amante, ya sabes, en cuestiones de sexo, interacción y eso. —**Alfred estaba rojos hasta las orejas, golpeó la superficie de madera de la barra, dándose valor**—. Solo quiero que Inglaterra deje de verme como un niño… Que sepa que yo puedo ser un novio perfecto.**

Gilbert se tomó un minuto para procesar la información. ¿Estaría Estados Unidos realmente hablando en serio? Por la determinación que mostraba en su mirada parecía que sus intenciones eran sinceras. Alzó una ceja, más divertido con la situación de lo que nunca jamás admitiría.

—**¿Y qué gano yo ayudándote? —**dijo después de un corto silencio.

—**Ah… Te pagaré. ¡Sí! Te pagaré lo que quieras.**

—**No soy una ninguna puta Alfred. No cobro por sexo. Además, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí de entre todas las personas para cumplir la tan importante misión de desvirgarte?**

—**¡No soy virgen! —**replicó.

—**Si, si, lo que sea. Responde.**

—**Uhm. —**El chico se mordió el labio inferior y se removió inquieto. Anda, que el yanqui glotón podía ser adorable a veces**—. Porque le gustas a Arthur. Y sino es dinero, entonces puedes pedirme lo que quieras —**prometió.

La sonrisa de Gilbert se amplió, una idea interesante llenaba su cabeza. Hoy Ludwig había hecho algo muy particular, algo que sucedía muy raras veces, mucho menos de lo que desearía. Hoy había visto a Ludwig celoso, ¡celoso! Y de Alfred. Eso debía ser un mensaje.

—**Perfecto. Entonces quiero que finjas ser mi novio —**demandó.

Alfred parpadeó. ¿Se había perdido de algo, en qué momento las cosas se pusieron de cabeza?

—**Esto te conviene mucho. Mira —**comenzó**—, mientras finges ser mi novio puedes aprender de mí como ser un amante increíble, inclusive podrías averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos de Arthur. Y yo, yo puedo demostrarle a alguien que no estaré esperando por siempre —**finalizó**—. ¿Qué dices? Ambos ganamos.**

—**Está bien —**aceptó, aún no muy convencido de lo que hacía. Mucho menos de adonde se metía.

Gilbert le estrechó la mano, sellando el trato con un apretón. Estaba en eso cuando vio a Ludwig del otro lado del cristal, caminando hacia la recepción del hotel celular en mano. Un gesto de dolor surcó su rostro por un par de segundos, pero enseguida se recompuso y la sonrisa volvió, brillante.

—**Jones —**le llamó**—, nuestra actuación necesita iniciar inmediatamente. —**Haló al chico contra su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos chocaron y aprovechó la cercanía para delinear con su lengua los labios rosas. Río como un poseso, mientras Alfred se sumergió en un estado catatónico, él comprendió que debía ir a pasos chiquitos y cortitos**—. Oye, de algo debe servir tu grandiosa academia de actuación y Hollywood y blablablá. Te necesito metido en el personaje ¿entendido? —**Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jones y prácticamente lo arrastró a la salida del restaurante.

—**¡OESSSSTEEE! —**gritó, agitando su mano izquierda en el aire.

—**Gilbert… —**Un esperanzado Ludwig giró en dirección de la voz. Y lo que vio no era exactamente lo que deseaba ver. Su hermano estaba ahí…, pero acompañado por Los Estados Unidos de América**—. ¿Qué- qué haces aquí?**

—**¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Fuiste tú quien coordinó el almuerzo con la pequeña Emma Van Dick. Bueno, yo decidí traerme a Alfred, no te importa ¿verdad? —**Le dio una mirada significativa a Alfred y volteó nuevamente hacia su hermano**—. Es que no me gusta estar de violinista. **

Se alzó de hombros.

El estadounidense estaba nervioso, sinceramente esperaba que no se le notara tanto. A pesar de su desconcierto alguna parte de él sabía que era momento de actuar: Tomó la mano de Gilbert con la suya y le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Ludwig.

—**Prometo no ser un problema —**habló finalmente. Estaba rojísimo, podía sentir sus cara caliente, aunque suponía eso era un buen efecto agregado.

—**Jones no eres un problema y claro… Claro que no me molesta que nos acompañes. El auto nos espera afuera.**

—**¡Perfecto! —**Gilbert anunció entusiasmado.

Su sonrisa perversa lo delataba. Él estaba disfrutando del escenario. Le daría a Ludwig una pequeña lección y si necesitaba usar al ingenuo de Alfred para conseguirlo, lo haría.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El restaurante no era demasiado llamativo, era más bien chico y estaba escondido entre tantos hoteles elegantes, sin embargo el ambiente era acogedor y las mesas estaban perfectamente distribuidas en el salón. Flotaba un aire de antigüedad reconfortante.

Los cuatro esperaban sus pedidos sentados. Gilbert y Alfred de un lado, Ludwig y Emma del otro.

—**Luces preciosa esta tarde Emma —**Gilbert cortó el silencio. La representación de Bélgica siempre había sido muy bonita. Demasiado bonita. Ella le agradaba, pero detestaba las circunstancias en las que se encontraban ahora. Por más que ella fuera ignorante de lo que sucedía.

—**¡Tan lindo Gilbert! —**exclamó contenta**—. Gracias.**

—**Yo también quiero cumplidos —**se quejóJones, frunciendo los labios**—. Ser hombre no significa que no me gusten los mimos, sabes… —**le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

Gilbert le correspondió la sonrisa. Había subestimado al chiquillo, estaba haciéndolo muy bien. Sin exagerar, con bonitos detalles… Y Arthur se perdía de eso solo por sus "lazos de hermandad" ¡Qué imbécil!

—**Tú siempre luces atractivo Alfred, no creí necesario decirlo. —**Una parte de eso era cierto. El tipo era guapo, ni siquiera su pésimo gusto para vestir atenuaba su belleza. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que había sido colonia de Arthur, no lo culpaba realmente. Esta vez miró a Emma y continuó**—: ****Pero cariño, cuéntame cómo has estado. Ludwig no habla nada de ti en casa.**

La rubia de ojos verdes le sonrió**.**

—**No hay mucho que contar, estoy m****ejor que nunca. Por cierto, Vincent te manda muchos saludos.**

—**¡Vincent, Vincent! Me encantaría ir a visitarle.**

Alfred le puso una mano en el hombro, riendo entre dientes.

—**¡Vaya que no! No lo harás… Al menos no sin mí —**advirtió.

—**No te sabía tan celoso —**dijo divertido, se acercó levemente a la oreja del estadounidense**—. Por supuesto que te llevaré Al.**

—**¡Ow ustedes dos son tan monos! Hacen una pareja encantadora, parecen salidos de una revista de modas —**canturreó Emma, emocionada. A su lado, su novio permanecía en silencio, y quizá si la chica hubiera prestado mayor atención se habría dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él.

—**De una de las estadounidenses, en las alemanas solo salen personas horribles —**acotó Gilbert.

—**¡Dios mío! Cuando Elizabeta se entere morirá de la impresión.**

—**Te rogaría que guardes discreción con esto —**pidió Prusia, bajando su tono de voz y cambiándolo por uno más serio.

—**Mis labios están sellados. —**La chica juntó sus dedos índice y pulgar y los pasó sobre su boca.

—**Discúlpenme, vuelvo en un momento —**informó. Los Estados Unidos de América se levantó de su sitio, repentinamente siendo consciente de un detalle muy importante que había ignorado, y caminó en dirección al baño.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua y enseguida se alzó de su asiento. Sea de lo que fuese el arranque de pánico de Jones debía solucionarlo.

—**Regreso en un minuto, creo que él no se siente muy bien.**

Avanzó al baño, siguiendo el camino que había tomado Alfred. Al entrar a los baños se encontró con el chico mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, su rostro escurría gotas de agua.

—**¿Pasa algo malo Jones?**

—**No es nada. —**Negó con la cabeza**—. De repente me dio pánico escénico. Bélgica me hizo pensar en que haré cuando esto se haga público… No quiero ni imaginar la reacción de mi gobierno, van a enloquecer.**

Prusia rió.

—**Por el contrario, yo creo que los jefes de Alemania se alegrarán mucho de mantenerme ocupado —**comentó en tono alegre**—. Alfred… Te aseguro que Ludwig no tardará en venir a buscarnos, así que intentemos fingir un poco ¿de acuerdo? —**Gilbert se acercó hasta acorralar a su presa, y le instó a sentarsesobre la mesada de los lavatorios. Puso sus manos sobre los muslos de Alfred y se colocó entre sus piernas.

—**No sé si esto haya sido una buena decisión —**farfulló.

—**Solo relájate, estás tenso. Debes soltar los músculos… —**Empezó a subir y a bajar sus manos a lo largo de los muslos del americano, se inclinó hacia él**—: Escucha. Arthur es un hombre aburridísimo de maneras absurdamente remilgadas, empero como amante es menos racional y más pasional. Si realmente deseas conquistarlo debes aprender a relajarte y sentir —**explicó lento**—. Desconecta tu cabeza y dale rienda suelta a tus sentidos. Déjate envolver.**

—**Me tratas como si fuera un niño —**reprochó.

—**¡Es que lo eres! Y también eres un inexperto.**

Alfred hizo un mohín y Gilbert tomó ventaja de la posición para susurrar en la oreja del rubio.

—**Tranquilo, yo te voy a enseñar. Ese es el trato. —**Llevó su mano derecha hasta el rostro de Alfred, puso el pulgar delante de la oreja y el resto de los dedos por detrás, escondiéndolos entre las hebras doradas del chico**—. Necesito tu ayuda, estoy casi seguro que Ludwig no va a tardar demasiado en traspasar esa puerta. Prometo explicarte el plan luego, por ahora obedéceme y déjate llevar.**

Le dio un beso cerca a la sien y fue descendiendo por la mejilla y el mentón, una seguidilla de roces superficiales. La mano que seguía en el muslo ascendió hasta la ingle y ahí ejerció mayor presión.

—**Estira tu cuello para mí —**ordenó en un hilo de voz.

Jones asintió, tembloroso, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Gilbert entonces bajó al cuello, su lengua trazó el camino que seguirían sus besos; sintió como el estadounidense se estremecía bajo su suave toque y le escuchó suspirar.

—**Dime Al, ¿haz besado antes, no?**

—**Si…, si.**

—**A muchas chicas imagino.**

—**Ajá.**

—**¿Algún hombre?**

Gilbert succionó con fuerza, queriendo dejar una bonita marca roja en el cuello blanco de Alfred.

—**Al-Alguna vez, en uhn… fiestas y reuniones si mal no recuerdo.**

—**¿Qué tal a una nación? —**Después de lanzar tantaspreguntas, al fin llegaba a una cuya respuesta verdaderamente le interesaba conocer.

—**No. Ninguna. A no ser que cuenten los besos en la frente y mejilla —**suspiró bajito, su cuello era muy sensible. ¡Diablos!

El prusiano se alejó de su cuello y le miró con sus ojos carmín brillante. Esbozó una sonrisa engreída, satisfecho con las respuestas. Jones era tan jodidamente sincero, y aun si intentaba mentirle era tan transparente que lo cogería de inmediato.

—**Pues espero que disfrutes de tu primera vez.**

Gilbert se ayudó con la mano que tenía sujetando el rostro del estadounidense para atraerlo hacia sí, inclinó su rostro y tomó sus labios. Se movía suavemente sobre ellos, acariciándolos con delicadeza, mordió el labio inferior del chico antes de meter su lengua, ladeó ligeramente el rostro y dejó que su lengua paseara por los rincones húmedos de la boca de Alfred. El americano jadeó en medio del beso y Gilbert introdujo su lengua más profundo, un cambio de ritmo delicioso.

Alfred rodeó el cuello de Prusia con un brazo y con el otro atrajo su cintura, apretó contra su cuerpo. Pecho con pecho. Suspiraba cada vez que Gilbert pasaba su lengua suave por su paladar. Necesitaba respirar, pero su deseo de continuar con el beso era más fuerte. Y Gilbert continuó masajeando su muslo, subiendo peligrosamente cerca a su entrepierna. Se separó, pero dejó sus rostros aun muy cerca. Sus narices rozándose.

—**¿Qué te pareció, fue un buen comienzo?**

Alfred respiraba agitado, alzó la vista y se lanzó a sus labios nuevamente.

"Tomaré eso como un sí."

Un carraspeó en la puerta los alertó, ambos reaccionaron separándose de inmediato.

—**Lutz eres tú… Dios, casi me matas del susto. ¿Qué sucede?**

—**Sucede que Emma y yo les estamos esperando en la mesa, eso sucede —**reclamó, enojado.

Gilbert estuvo a punto de replicar pero Alfred se le adelantó.

—**Lo siento, esto ha sido absolutamente mi culpa —**se disculpó. Estaba interpretando un personaje, sin embargo una parte de él se sentía increíblemente culpable, es decir, hasta que punto hubiera sido capaz de llegar si Alemania no aparecía de pronto.

—**Vamos enseguida Lutz, solo dame un minuto.**

Ludwig no respondió, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de los baños.

—**Disculpa por presionarte tanto Jones, ¿estás bien? —**le preguntó.

—**Si, Perfecto.**

—**Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me quede unos días en Los Estados Unidos. Le diré a Ludwig que es por nuestra recién formalizada relación y eso. Eso nos dará el tiempo para conversar sobre cómo manejaremos esto entre nosotros y frente a los demás —**declaró.

Alfred le miró perplejo un segundo, y al siguiente estaba carcajeándose en su cara.

—**¡Arthur tenía razón al decirme que eras un maldito maniaco estratega!**

—**Dame tu ejército una semana y dominaré el mundo amigo —**bromeó, intentando ignorar la parte de "maniaco". La energía explosiva de Jones era contagiosa**—. Es hora de volver allá y actuar como los enamorados novios que no somos —**sugirió.

—**Claro. —**Alfred se adelantó a la salida.

—**Eres afortunado por tenerme a tu lado Jones.**

—**Podría decir lo mismo de ti.**

Gilbert rió.

—**Por cierto, en la reunión de la tarde no hagas ningún movimiento. Solo mírame, mírame mucho durante toda la reunión. Yo haré lo mismo, nada más —**aconsejó, su maldita formación militar era difícil de olvidar.

—**¡Oh ya cállate anciano! Vayamos a comer, muero de hambre.**

—**¡A quién mierda crees que le dices anciano! Alfred… ALFRED.**

Pero el chico ya estaba corriendo a la mesa, lejos de su alcance.

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Hubo una leve referencia al conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas allá arriba, siempre pienso que ese sería el disfraz perfecto para Gilbert en Halloween.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Los comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos ;)


	3. Cosa de Hermanos

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP III: Cosa de Hermanos.<strong>

**.**

Eran alrededor de las veinte horas, la luz tenue de los enormes edificios que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación era la única iluminación que acompañaba a un solitario cirio encendido en la mesa de noche. Emma rodeó el cuello de su novio, apoyándose en su amplio pecho para poder empinarse con facilidad y alcanzar sus labios. Alemania no demoró en corresponderle, sujetó los delgados brazos de la chica, oprimiéndola contra él.

Ema le empujó suavemente. Apartándose de súbito.

—**Ouch Lud, eso me dolió ****—**se quejó, sobando las marcas rojas que dejó la presión en sus brazos.

—**L-lo siento, no sé donde tengo la cabeza ****—**confesó avergonzado.

No era la primera vez que lastimaba a Bélgica. No acostumbraba a tratar con mujeres y en ocasiones olvidaba que Emma lo era, sobretodo cuando tenía los pensamientos en otra parte. Había salido con chicas antes, si, pero de eso hacía alrededor de cinco años. Su alejamiento comenzó en una noche de invierno, estaba tumbado en el sofá bebiendo con Gilbert, latas y latas de cerveza regadas por el piso y la mesa de centro. Nunca supo en qué momento Gilbert se giró y le besó, y lo que pasó después fue tan rápido, confuso y sin sentido. Lo único de lo que era consciente es que no había sido espontaneo. Fue un cúmulo de sentimientos, de años de espera, de represión. Fue una explosión.

Intensa, arrasadora.

Al día siguiente se dedicó a ignorar olímpicamente a su hermano, se escondía, no quería verle, menos estar a solas con él. Así pasaron unos cinco meses. Hasta que Gilbert se cansó y le acorraló, le dejó sin alternativas, sin excusas. Empezaron un algo. No era una relación…, tampoco estaban como antes. Simplemente era una especie de fraternidad con derecho a roces eventuales. Gilbert no estaba feliz con la decisión pero no presionó más. Estuvieron en ese tira y afloja poco más de tres años, esta vez fue él quien demandó mayor exclusividad y Prusia aceptó, por supuesto, aceptó encantado. A partir de ese entonces todo marchó perfecto entre ellos: La confianza era mutua, la interacción cercana, el sexo increíble. Claro, hasta que las presiones de sus gobernantes, las especulaciones de las naciones y los tan comunes: "Llevas estando solo demasiado tiempo, deberías salir con alguien" le obligaron a buscar una pareja que le hiciera de pantalla.

No. Definitivamente él no estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres…

Emma tomó gentilmente su mano y lo haló hacia la cama. Ella se sentó y le hizo una seña para que la acompañe.

—**¿Quieres conversar? —**Se hizo un silencio, la rubia suspiró**—. No te culpes Ludwig, yo comprendo que estés preocupado. La r****eunión de hoy ha sido tan improductiva como todas las otras, incluyendo la de la tarde.**

Alemania sonrió, la chica nunca acertaba con sus estados de ánimo. Esta vez lo había hecho. No logró adivinar el motivo correcto, sin embargo.

—**E****sos chicos me producen jaqueca ****—**bufó, siguiendo la línea de conversación.

Emma rió, su voz cantarina retumbando por las paredes de la habitación, haciendo eco en el hermético espacio. Unos segundos después la intensidad de su risa fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en jadeos risueños.

—**Pero mira que no todos la pasaron mal ****—**comentó animada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y alzando una ceja. Quería hacerle ver a Ludwig que estaba perdiéndose un pequeño detalle**—:**** ¿Acaso no notaste que Gilbert y Alfred estuvieron pendiente el uno del otro durante la reunión entera? ¡Son unos bellos!**

—**Te emocionas demasiado por poco. ****—**Suspiró largamente, intentando tranquilizarse**—.**** Además, esa relación es mi segundo motivo de preocupación ****—**mintió. ¡Mentira, mentira! No era el segundo, era el primero. Era todo. Todo en lo que podía pensar.

—**¿Pero por qué? Tu hermano será muy feliz con América, ya verás ****—**le garantizó, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro de delicadas facciones.

El germano apretó los puños inconscientemente, sus nudillos blancos de tanta presión.

—**Tú conoces a Prusia. Él va de aquí para allá, tonteando con medio mundo… No quiero que una más de sus aventuras se convierta en un acontecimiento nacional, no quiero que Alemania tenga conflictos con Los Estados Unidos.**

—**No tienes por qué**** ser tan negativo. ****—**Hubo una pausa**—****. Si fuera uno más de los chicos de Gilbert entonces de ninguna manera habría estado sentado almorzando con nosotros; además Alfred es muy leal a sus principios, no estaría con alguien sin tener pretensiones de noviazgo ****—**aseguró.

—**Eso me temo… ****—**susurró, tan bajo que Emma no consiguió escuchar.

Quería volver a su hermano. Quería escuchar de sus labios que no estaba enamorado de Jones. Que aquel noviazgo ridículo era una mala broma. Necesitaba volver y asegurarse que seguía siendo suyo. Solo suyo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gilbert sacó su cabeza por la ventana, el viento gélido golpeó su cara y alborotó su cabello platinado. Unos pocos puntos luminosos se veían en el firmamento, no sabía exactamente la hora pero hacía un buen rato que la noche se había cernido sobre el cielo, cubriéndolo con su manto negro.

La segunda reunión terminó a las diecinueve horas, esperó pacientemente —como todo buen novio falso— a que Jones acabara de acomodar sus documentos, textos y demás papelería donde exponía sus ideas 'innovadoras'. Después fueron a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano y volvieron juntos al hotel, directo a la suite presidencial de Jones, tal y como acordaron mientras comían.

Ninguna nación, salvo Bélgica, Alemania y por momentos Hungría, había reparado en el intercambio de miradas entre ellos, y eso, por supuesto, coincidía con lo planeado. La estrategia era muy simple. Gilbert confiaba en su capacidad de manipular fácilmente a la mayoría de personas, para la siguiente conferencia mundial en Francia, dentro de dos meses, todos pensarían que ambos llevaban un buen tiempo viéndose a escondidas. Empezarían con las demostraciones de afecto públicas y los rumores se dispararían. Claro que Inglaterra y Alemania serían un punto aparte. Gilbert apenas podía aguantar las ganas de anunciar su compromiso con Jones, la expresión facial del maldito polaco afeminado y el bastardo comunista —por mencionar unos ejemplos— al verlos salir juntos del salón de conferencias había sido invaluable.

Si hubiera sabido que flirtear con Jones iba a provocar esa reacción, lo habría hecho hace mucho.

—**Oye Gil, puedes tomar prestada mi pijama de repuesto si quieres.**

Una voz entusiasta, sobretodo chillona, le espabiló. No había pasado una nada para que Los Estados Unidos le tuteara como si fuesen los mejores amigos, Gilbert por su parte continuaba con el "Jones esto, Jones aquello", supuso que era una cuestión de cultura. Se alejó de la ventana y se volvió hacia el chico. Estaba sentado en la enorme cama mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla pequeña, traía puesto un pijama ligero y unas pantuflas de conejito. Gilbert pudo haberse reído de no ser porque las pantuflas le parecían, de hecho, adorables.

—**No te preocupes Jones, no la necesito —**anunció.

Prusia abrió de par en par la puerta del armario. Vio tres trajes colgados, cada uno más horrendo que el anterior, y una solitaria pijama, de esas que usan los ancianos con telas a cuadros. Arrugó la nariz y cerró la puerta rápidamente. ¡El mal gusto debería estar penado por ley!

Aflojó su corbata y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza, la colgó en un perchero. Llevó sus dedos hacia los botones de su camisa y empezó a sacarlos de su ojal uno a uno, descubriendo de a pocos la pálida piel hasta que la prenda acabó deslizándose por sus hombros en dirección al suelo, del mismo modo desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer. Enseguida se agachó para recoger las prendas y quitarse los calcetines y zapatos.

Estados Unidos tragó saliva con dificultad, sus ojos azul océano recorrían con avidez la piel expuesta del prusiano y aquello no ayudaba sino a desorientarlo. Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Gilbert se inclinó en sus narices, buscando por sus ropas para colgarlas. Siempre pensó que ambos tenían casi la misma estatura y constitución física, ahora comprobaba que si bien Gilbert era un poco más delgado, tenía los músculos más marcados que los suyos.

Desde su posición podía reconocerlo muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—**O-o-oye Gil-bert. ¡¿Qué haces tío? —**tartamudeó consternado.

Gilbert levantó la mirada, extrañado, su semblante pronto cambio al imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del ruborizado americano. Una sonrisa descarada se formó en sus labios rojos.

—**¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gusta lo que ves Jones? —**cuestionó sugerente, con una entonación endemoniadamente sensual. Gilbert se le plantó enfrente, apoyó el peso en un pie y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, esperando expectante una respuesta.

Alfred se encendió como combustible en contacto con fuego, el color rojo iba desde su cuello hasta sus orejas. El chico alzó la nariz, concentrándose en el rosto de Gilbert y evitando por todo lo sagrado bajar la mirada.

—**No. Es decir si. No. —**Cubrió su cara con la toalla que antes secaba su cabello, sobrepasado**—. Está bien, lo acepto: ¡Tienes un cuerpo increíble! Pero no estoy listo pa-**

Prusia interrumpió el acceso de sinceridad americano con una carcajada.

—**¡Oh por Dios niño! Te di un beso y por poco te da un paro cardiaco… No querrás morir —**se burló, y a continuación explicó**—: No pretendo violarte Jones, yo duermo desnudo y para que veas todo el respeto que te tengo me dejaré los bóxers…, esta noche.**

Estados Unidos parpadeó, sintiéndose un pervertido. Soltó una risita nerviosa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—**Bien. —**Carraspeó**—. ¡Qué hay del plan! Alguna novedad —**exclamó, desesperado por cambiar de tema, todavía colorado de vergüenza.

El germano tomó asiento a su lado. Suspiró profundamente.

—**De eso quería hablarte. Según tengo entendido el vuelo de Arthur sale mañana por la tarde, así que debes hacerle una visita temprano por la mañana y contarle que estás saliendo conmigo. Qué soy un novio maravilloso, un Dios en la cama y blablablá. Recuerda que debes ser convincente.**

—**¿Mañana? ¡Es demasiado pronto! —**chilló, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Le gustaría demorar en enfrentar a su ex tutor, no estaba listo para darle la cara. Arthur era muy astuto y le conocía bien, cogería la mentira de inmediato.

—**Mañana es el día Jones. No tenemos tiempo que perder. **

—**¡Tío! —**Alfred se dejó caer sobre la cama, su espalda rebotó contra el mullido colchón**—. Me metes en aprietos, ¿tienes una idea de lo listo que es Inglaterra?**

—**Sé que convencer a Inglaterra será complicado. Sin embargo el hombre es demasiado emocional, su juicio se nubla por sus sentimientos. Eres su protegido Jones, puedes hacerlo.**

Alfred enfocó su vista en el techo blanco de la habitación.

—**Engañar a la persona que amas no es sencillo —**susurró.

—**¡No me jodas Jones! —**le gritó**—. No creas que para mí es sencillo mentirle a Ludwig, actuar como si su relación con la zorra esa de repente me importara un comino.**

—**Wo, wo, wo. Alto. —**El estadounidense se incorporó, clara perplejidad reflejada en su expresión**—. ¿Dices que la persona de quien hablabas todo este tiempo, es Alemania? ¡Yo juraba que era Bélgica!**

Gilbert bufó.

—**No me sorprende Jones, tú no eres muy brillante y nosotros siempre hemos sido cuidadosos —**advirtió, soltando un suspiro**—. Además sigues equivocado. Alemania me importa una mierda, es Ludwig Beilschmidt a quien quiero.**

—**Pero ustedes son-**

—**¿Hermanos? Sí… lo somos. Pensé que Inglaterra y tú también lo eran —**agregó desdeñoso.

Alfred estuvo a punto de objetar eso pero decidió callarse. Ninguno de los dos estaba en posición de darle una conferencia al otro, se suponía que si estaban metidos en esto juntos era porque de una u otra manera querían hacerse notar por la persona que amaban. No servía de nada discutir con Prusia. Decidió descansar y prepararse mentalmente para hablar con Arthur al día siguiente.

—**Creo que voy a dormir, hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones. —**Alfred sonrió con complicidad, permitiéndose mirar a Gilbert por única vez desde que se desvistiera.

La ex nación le correspondió la sonrisa, dejando la seriedad de lado.

—**Voy a dormir en el sofá —**informó, poniéndose en pie.

—**Está bien.**

Gilbert puso las manos en su cadera y le miró indignado.

—**Eso es todo, ¿está bien? ¿No vas a detenerme y llorar para que me quede?… ¡Qué clase de pésimo anfitrión eres! Cómo permites que tu asombroso invitado semidesnudo vaya al sofá.**

—**Y-yo no creí que-**

—**Yo no creí nada. Ahora me quedo —**anunció, subió a la cama y gateó hasta el fondo, ahí se tumbó, acurrucándose para dormir.

—**Gil… ¡Gilbert baja de mi cama! —**Alfred ordenó, subiendo él también. ¿Dónde quedaban el espacio personal, la privacidad y los buenos modales… en una cama gigante de tres plazas?

—**Oww Alfy, ¿te pongo nervioso? —**Gilbert rodeó el cuello de Alfred con sus brazos, besó su nariz y le dedicó la sonrisa más arrogante de su repertorio.

—**AHHH suelta pervertido, ¡y no me digas Alfy! —**se quejó, luchando por alejarle de su cuerpo.

El estadounidense rió a carcajadas cuando el europeo comenzó a atacarle con cosquillas, pataleaba y suplicaba por piedad. En ese momento lo comprendió, tendría que ir despidiéndose de su vieja idea de pasar una noche tranquila.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bordeaban las nueve de la mañana cuando golpearon a su puerta. Arthur Kirkland no se sorprendió, esperaba por alguien y sorprendentemente esa persona llevaba solo cinco minutos de retraso. Una cifra prácticamente milagrosa tratándose de Alfred F. Jones.

—**Está abierto Alfred —**avisó en voz alta.

Los Estados Unidos atravesó la puerta, su sonrisa radiante exponía sus perfectos dientes blancos. El muchacho tomó asiento en el mueble de la habitación, dejando que Arthur y sus papeles ocuparan la cama.

—**¡Buen día Arthy! —**saludó eufórico.

Arthur le sonrió con infinito cariño. Debía admitir que sentía curiosidad, Alfred le había llamado hacía un par de horas diciéndole que debía contarle algo en persona urgentemente, era sobre una chica, o un chico. No entendió muy bien el qué, el estadounidense hablaba rápido y él estaba concentrado en unos papeles que necesitaba firmar lo antes posible. Lo que si comprendió perfectamente es que se trataba de una tercera persona.

Cogió uno de sus documentos y lo colocó sobre su regazo, un lapicero en la mano. Decidió romper el hielo y bromear un poco con su ex colonia.

—**¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa bobalicona Alfred? Alguna muchachita que estés frecuentando te tiene así de desconcentrado —**cuestionó, ironía arrastrándose por los hilos de su voz.

—**No es exactamente una chica Arthy —**respondió el otro, pasando por alto el tono sarcástico en la voz de Inglaterra. De cualquier manera estaba habituado a los comentarios hirientes y doble filo del británico. "Bastardo de lengua viperina, se cree más inteligente de lo que es" le había dicho Gilbert.

La sonrisa confiada de Arthur desapareció, apretó su lapicero entre sus dedos.

—**Entiendo. No sabía que estabas interesado en los chicos, te creía absolutamente heterosexual.**

—**Lo sabías —**contradijo.

—**Pensé que jugabas conmigo. Siempre estás bromeando, cómo esperabas que te tome en serio —**increpó. Volvió al documento y siguió leyendo, dando la discusión por terminada.

—**Eso es mentira. Lo sabías, sabías lo que sentía por ti —**acusó, desvió la mirada y suspiró. Se estaba desviando, necesitaba recuperar el rumbo o las cosas escaparían de su control**—. El que jugaba eras tú.**

—**Alfred… yo-**

—**No importa —**le cortó, negando con la cabeza**—. De hecho te lo agradezco. Encontré una persona maravillosa. Estoy seguro que funcionará.**

—**Los seres humanos se van pronto Alfred, no te ilusiones demasiado —**le aconsejó, conociendo la exasperante facilidad con la que su niño se encariñaba con las personas. Era poco saludable para los inmortales tomar afecto por cosas efímeras. Y la vida humana era un suspiro.

Escribió su firma en el papel.

—**No es humano —**confesó.

Por primera vez desde que inició la conversación Kirkland se olvidó de sus documentos y del trabajo en general. Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron, se paró y miró a Alfred. Lucía enfadado.

—**¿Quién es? Dime ahora mismo quién es —**exigió saber. Sea quien fuese el bastardo, lo mataría si le ponía un dedo encima a Los Estados Unidos. DETESTABA, así, en mayúscula, la ingenuidad de Alfred. Cualquiera podía aprovecharse de su influencia en el mundo y el muy tarado ni lo notaría.

—**Arthur qué te sucede… Estoy saliendo con una nación, ¿es eso tan malo?**

Inglaterra gruñó.

—**Dime quién rayos es…**

—**Es Prusia, Arthur. Gilbert Beilschmidt. ****No entiendo cual es el problema —**declaró.

—**Hijo de puta —**musitó para sí mismo. Rompió su lapicero**—. Yo nunca me metí con su hermanito, porque él debe meterse con el mío.**

—**¡No soy un maldito niño Inglaterra! ¿Te has molestado en mirarme? Soy un hombre —**explotó.

—**Lo sé Alfred, pero no entiendes. Él va ha lastimarte, no está enamorado de ti.**

—**¡Qué tú no me ames no quiere decir que otras personas no puedan hacerlo!**

—**No quise decir eso Alfred, por Dios. Prusia siempre ha velado por el bienestar de una sola nación. Y créeme cuando te digo que esa nación no eres tú —**reveló Arthur, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—**Arthur —**empezó**—, estoy contándote esto porque somos amigos y nuestras naciones tienen una relación cercana, no quisiera que te enteres por medio de terceros. Eso sería desagradable. Pero no estoy pidiéndote permiso, que quede claro.**

Después de pensarlo unos instantes el inglés regresó a su asiento y cruzó las piernas, sonriente.

—**Y el amor llegó de pronto… Dime Al ¿qué es lo que te gusta de ese tipo? —**preguntó.

El menor rodó los ojos. Si bien su amor por Gilbert era parte de una actuación, odiaba cuando Arthur menospreciaba a los demás. Odiaba que insinuara que todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor lo estaban por interés. Como si él no fuera digno del afecto de nadie.

—**Gilbert es guapo, inteligente, divertido y tiene una mente brillante —**numeró.

—**Es un cínico —**agregó**—, manipulador, ambicioso.**

—**¡Pues tal vez me gusta que lo sea!**

—**No hablas en serio Jones. Nunca te han agradado ese tipo de personas, siempre has preferido a la gente sencilla y alegre. Prusia está fuera de tu rango —**aseguró.

—**Qué hay si cambié de opinión.**

Arthur rió e hizo un gesto de mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—**Prusia no te ama, ni tú a él. Esa relación no durará nada —**vaticinó.

—**¡Él me quiere! Y yo también —**afirmó, sus ojos azules mostraban una determinación convincente. Muy probablemente fruto de la rabia y frustración.

—**Mientes.**

—**No lo hago —**negó.

—**Deja de fingir Alfred, te conozco demasiado bien. Su personalidad no te gusta —**concluyó.

—**¿Ah no? Pues tal vez me gusta lo que hace en la cama. Y tú mejor que nadie lo 'conoce'. **

—**Querido, ambos sabemos que estás haciendo un berrinche. Si yo te diera una mínima esperanza dejarías a Gilbert a un lado y correrías a mis brazos —**le dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa en la boca.

—**¡Jódete Arthur! Jódete tú, tu reina y la puta Gran Bretaña.**

Alfred salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Pocas veces se veía a Los Estados Unidos molesto, sin embargo Arthur Kirkland había conseguido lo imposible, el estadounidense atravesó la puerta hecho una fiera. Tocar el orgullo del americano no era una decisión inteligente.

Inglaterra suspiró y repasó los hechos en su cabeza una y otra vez. No. No había forma.

—**Es Imposible.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Se suponía que este sería el capítulo más corto, terminó siendo lo contrario. Pues bien, Arthur ya habló con Alfred. Ahora es el turno de nuestro veintiúnico prusiano favorito.

Gracias especiales a las personas que leen y comentan a pesar que ni siquiera les gustan las parejas, eso es muy halagador. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidos ;)

.

Otra cosita, como no hay mucho fanwork de PrUs o viceversa estaba pensando en hacer un dibujo de ellos. Y quería sus opiniones para tomar una escena del fanfic. Cuando tenga terminado el dibujo lo dejaría como link en una de las actualizaciones, espero sus sugerencias ;)


	4. Segunda Impresión

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP IV: Segunda Impresión.<strong>

**.**

Sacó un pequeño trozo de papel del bolsillo delantero de su saco y revisó una última vez la dirección que tenía anotada, escrita en una elegante letra alargada. Achicó los ojos para comparar el número de la casa que tenía enfrente con el de la nota.

—**Aquí es —**confirmó**—. Quédese con el cambio. —**Le extendió un billete de veinte dólares al taxista regordete que tan bien representaba el problema de sobrepeso en los Estados Unidos de América. El sujeto recibió la paga y revisó su autenticidad, una vez que estuvo conforme se giró hacia el pasajero.

—**Es usted muy amable joven. Que tenga una buena noche —**se despidió, agradecido.

—**Igualmente —**farfulló rápidamente por mera cortesía.

Gilbert bajó del taxi, en la mano derecha cargaba una maleta de mano y en la izquierda varias bolsas de compra, atravesó las rejas de la entrada y caminó por un sendero que conducía a las escaleras de ingreso. Subió los siete escalones y finalmente tocó el timbre. No hubo que esperar mucho para que el dueño de casa asomara la cabeza por la puerta de madera.

—**Buenas noches Jones —**saludó Gilbert, sonriente.

El estadounidense le miró sorprendido, y entonces le envolvió en un abrazo apretado. Durante unos minutos Gilbert se quedó inmóvil. Involuntariamente recordó al niño que corría a esconderse detrás de sus piernas cuando algo le atemorizaba y su mente imaginó al pequeño Ludwig aferrándose a su cuerpo. Sus brazos se movieron instintivamente, y sin importar los bultos que cargaba correspondió al abrazo. Alfred despertaba sus instintos de hermano mayor. ¡Qué fastidio!

—**Pasó algo malo. ¿Te encuentras bien? —**le preguntó. Su aliento soplaba suave contra la mejilla del muchacho.

—**Estoy bien, yo solo… Necesitaba un abrazo. —**Estados Unidos se alejó y desvió la mirada, llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cuello**—. Adelante por favor —**invitó.Se hizo a un lado, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Prusia pasara.

Gilbert le miró con suspicacia, absolutamente desencajado por el comportamiento extraño del chico, sin embargo decidió que después tendría el tiempo de hacerle hablar, por ahora quería desprenderse del equipaje y descansar un poco. Ingresó a la casa y casi al instante fue golpeado por el aire caliente del ambiente, soltó las maletas sobre el piso de parquet en lo que Alfred cerraba la puerta.

—**Tienes un lindo lugar aquí Jones —**reconoció, analizando la decoración y la arquitectura del lugar. Uno no esperaría encontrarse con una vivienda clásica, de colores cálidos, con molduras y carpintería de madera cuando hablamos nada más y nada menos que de la morada de míster modernidad.

—**Gracias.**

Prusia tomó asiento en el sofá, cruzó las piernas y tiró su espalda hacia atrás. Entrelazando las manos detrás de su nuca.

—**Y bien…**

—**¿Y bien qué?**

—**¿No vas a contarme que te ocurre? —**insistió. Si bien en un principio pensó en esperar a que Alfred le confiese que rayos tenía en la cabeza por iniciativa propia, la paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes. Además no era nada entretenido lidiar con un anfitrión meditabundo y distraído.

—**¡Y tú cómo sabes que a mí me ocurre algo! —**repuso, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

El europeo levantó una ceja y le sonrió de medio lado.

Los Estados Unidos puso toda su voluntad en sostener la intensa mirada rojiza, pero terminó fallando miserablemente. Arrastró los pies hasta el sillón más cercano y se dejó caer. Soltó un hondo suspiro.

—**Hablé con Arthur esta mañana —**empezó, llevando la vista al techo**—. Debiste escucharlo Gilbert, no estaba conmovido en lo absoluto. Y luego comenzó a actuar como un padre…, entonces exploté y le dije un montón de cosas que no debí decirle. Me arrepiento tanto. —**Alfred enderezó la cabeza, observándole directamente**—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo he estropeado todo.**

Gilbert casi se arrepintió de su insistencia, el estadounidense lucía desolado. Era extraño verlo así. No recordaba haber detectado tristeza en su expresión nunca antes. Pero fue el brillo en sus ojos azules lo que finalmente le perturbó, el rubio estaba ahí, suplicándole con la mirada algo que no terminaba de comprender, desnudando su alma. De pronto se sintió el peor bastardo del mundo por pretender utilizar la desesperación del muchacho para conseguir su propósito egoísta.

—**¡Dale tiempo Jones! Yo tardé años en aceptar mis sentimientos y Lutz todavía más tiempo, no es algo fácil de asimilar —**confesó, intentando animarle.

—**Llevo esperando siglos Gilbert. ¿Cuánto más crees que debo esperar? —**preguntó en un susurro.

Y ahí iban los esfuerzos de Gilbert por ayudar a Los Estados Unidos. Sinceramente prefería al Alfred hiperactivo y ruidoso como el infierno, al hombre decaído y vulnerable que tenía frente a sí. ¡Diablos, que incluso le daban ganas de abrazarlo!

Al menos ahora sabía que no era el único en usar una máscara.

Suspiró sonoramente y se levantó de su asiento, cortando el ambiente de incomodidad que se había generado entre ambos. Enseguida caminó despacio hacia Alfred.

—**Entonces… —**Detuvo su andar cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona**—. El siempre optimista Estados Unidos no es inmune a la depresión. Lindo descubrimiento. No todo es felicidad en consumismolandia —**soltó, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—**¡Cállate! —**exclamó. Hizo un puchero.

Prusia se carcajeó bajo la mirada ceñuda de Jones. El chico era un idealista, hiperactivo, sentimental, mojigato, ingenuo y ahora resulta que también irritable y depresivo. Inglaterra había hecho un gran trabajo educándolo. Seguro que sí.

—**No te enojes conmigo Alfy —**pidió con el tono más meloso que su voz pudo conseguir y le apretó suavemente una mejilla**—. Va en serio Jones, levántate. Antes de venir compré algunas cosas para ti… Así que ya sabes, me debes gratitud eterna por invertir mi valioso tiempo en tu insignificante existencia. Soy tan misericordioso que deberían hacerme una estatua… Tal vez le plantee la idea a-**

Alfred se paró de un salto, contentísimo, olvidando completamente que de hecho, estaba enfadado con Gilbert por ser un "malvado bastardo sarcástico".

—**¡Regalos! ¿Para mí? —**chilló entusiasmado, cortando el discurso egocéntrico del prusiano. Sus ojos azules abandonaron su tristeza para mostrar un brillo de ilusión. Gilbert se limitó a mirarle divertido: Confirmado, Alfred era un crío.

—**Sí Jones. Re. Ga. Los —**silabeó, caminó de vuelta al sillón donde había estado sentado y tomó las bolsas de compra. Inmediatamente después se las dio a Alfred**—. Ten, échales un vistazo.**

Un regalo alegra a las personas y Estados Unidos amaba los regalos, sobre todo cuando eran comics, videojuegos o comida. Sin embargo, por algún motivo estos lo ofendieron un poco. Parpadeó un par de veces, dentro de las bolsas había camisas, corbatas y hasta un par de ternos. Alfred sostuvo en su mano una bonita corbata azul, se quedó observándola, todavía sin creérselo.

—**Es azul de Prusia. Pensé que sería el color perfecto, combina con tus ojos —**acotó Gilbert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, guiñándole un ojo.

Absolutamente decepcionado, Alfred quitó la vista de su nueva corbata para enfocarse en la mirada carmín del germano.

—**Gracias… Supongo.**

—**Falta uno.** **—**Gilbert sacó una cajita del bolsillo interno de su saco y se la tendió al americano. Si la reacción del chico al ver en las bolsas había sido de extrañeza, este regalo fue la cereza del pastel.

—**¿Lentes de contacto? —**cuestionó incrédulo.

—**Tienes un bonito color de ojos hombre…, nunca mejor que los míos pero tú entiendes. Un día sin esos lentes de fondo de botella no van a matarte. —**Se alzó de hombros**—. Usa uno de esos trajes y los lentes de contacto en la próxima conferencia mundial, si Kirkland no voltea a mirarte embobado entonces puedes ir pensando en suicidarte. La ropa es muy importante, ¿por qué crees que la gente no puede apartar sus ojos de mí?… Excluyendo mi belleza y personalidad atrayente, por supuesto.**

Alfred rió sintiéndose esperanzado de repente.

—**¿Porque eres un escandaloso? —**bromeó.

—**¡Y escuchen quién lo dice! —**replicó, una sonrisa traviesa extendiéndose por los filos de sus labios.

Estados Unidos rió nuevamente.

—**Me gustas más así —**confesó Gilbert, feliz de tener de vuelta al estadounidense que conocía**—. Tu risa es jodidamente molesta, pero aun así me encanta. Las personas que la escuchan pueden sentir tu energía. Es contagiosa.**

—**¿De verdad lo crees?**

Jones esperó por la respuesta un tanto sonrojado. Prusia no acostumbraba hacerle cumplidos, claro, si es que a eso se le podía llamar cumplido.

—**Sino no lo diría —**declaró, para luego pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico**—. Venga guapo, pidamos una pizza. ¡Y mucha cerveza que hoy estamos de fiesta joder!**

—**De casualidad se puede saber qué celebramos…**

—**Yo que sé. ¿El día internacional de los pollitos? ¿Nuestro segundo día de noviazgo falso? ¡A quién le importa! —**canturreó.

Alfred sonrió radiante.

Después de la desastrosa conversación de la mañana había estado tan deprimido, se había encerrado en su habitación a pensar y repensar sobre su _relación_ con Prusia, la mayoría del tiempo concordó en que todo aquello era un error. Que había sido un bobo impulsivo. Que Inglaterra era y seguiría siendo inalcanzable no importaba lo que hiciera… Sin embargo ahí estaba, sonriendo sinceramente con los ánimos renovados.

Él podía. Él podía. Y Gilbert le ayudaría.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En su cuarto día en casa de Jones Gilbert aprendió una lección importante: No era buena idea ver una película de horror con Los Estados Unidos. No importaba que suplicara, llorara o hiciera un berrinche, aceptar no era una posibilidad. Porque si lo hacía terminaría como ahora.

Frunció el ceño y se removió en la cama, intentando quitarse de encima al chico.

—**¡Podrías dejar de aplastarme Jones, pesas con un demonio! —**chilló empujando al norteamericano lejos, a ver si terminaba cayéndose de una buena vez y descubría que no existen los putos fantasmas y si existen no están escondidos debajo de su puta cama.

—**AHHH NO ME EMPUJES IDIOTA —**gritó aterrorizado. Alfred se aferró a la espalda de Gilbert como si su vida dependiera de ello, olvidándose momentáneamente de la falta de ropa del germano.

Prusia suspiró por enésima vez esa noche. Habían visto una película de apariciones sobrenaturales y aburridos fantasmas de armario… Un poco más de la basura de siempre, empero eso había bastado para dejar al estadounidense en estado catatónico. Temblando, el estadounidense se pegó más a él, prácticamente escondiendo la cara en su pecho desnudo. A Gilbert todavía le resultaba difícil creer que esa era la misma persona que le ofreció la habitación de huéspedes más alejada a la suya y que evitaba mirarlo cuando se paseaba en calzoncillos por la sala. Estiró los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dándose por vencido: Esa noche sería la confortable —y hermosísima— almohada del crío.

Alfred alzó la vista tratando de ubicar los ojos rojos de Gilbert, estaba un tanto avergonzado, no solo estaba apretando a Prusia sino que probablemente le dejaría moratones en la piel pálida de lo fuerte que era su agarre. Lamentablemente para el europeo su vergüenza era ampliamente superada por el miedo que sentía… Igual era su culpa por intentar botarlo de la cama.

—**O-oye Gil, puedes contarme una historia. No puedo dormir.**

—**¡QUÉ! ¿Pero quién diablos te crees que soy? ¿Una niñera? —**farfulló exasperado. Eso era el colmo.

—**Anda Gilbert, no seas malo. Anda, anda —**pidió. Su voz sonaba animada, pero los temblores de su cuerpo eran absolutamente perceptibles debido a la cercanía que compartían.

—**Olvídalo.**

—**Entonces cuéntame un poco de ti. ¿Cómo empezaste a salir con Ludwig? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías? —**le interrogó, Alfred apoyó su codo en el colchón y su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—**Es una historia larga.**

—**Tengo toda la noche.**

Gilbert arqueó una ceja y suspiró, nuevamente.

—**Esto que siento no tuvo un inicio, fue más bien un proceso. No imaginé enamorarme de la nación que adopté como si fuera mi hermanito, sin embargo las circunstancias en que nos encontramos tal vez sí tuvieron que ver —**comenzó**—. Las relaciones entre naciones nunca han sido sencillas, menos en la época que Alemania apareció, las alianzas y las guerras eran tan variables que uno no sabía en qué momento tu peor enemigo podría convertirse en tu mejor aliado. Por eso procuré no necesitar de nadie. Me gobernaba solo. Pero entonces pusieron al niño ahí, al alcance de mi mano. Tan cerca.**

—**¿Es difícil criar a una nación? —**interrumpió, hablando casi en susurros. Su propia experiencia con Inglaterra lo obligaba a hacer esa pregunta.

—**Ni te imaginas cuánto.**

—**¿Te arrepientes de haber tenido una colonia? —**Estados Unidos cambió de posición, recostando su cabeza en la almohada ya que su mano se había adormecido.

—**Ludwig nunca fue mi colonia. No. JAMÁS —**remarcó**—. Y regresando a tu pregunta, por supuesto que no me arrepiento de haberlo cuidado mientras lo necesitó. Él representa todo lo bueno que hay en mí. Lo mejor.**

Alfred dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa melancólica, que Gilbert no pudo apreciar porque tenía la vista enfocada en el techo blanco de la habitación.

—**El siempre egocéntrico Prusia no solo se preocupa por sí mismo. Lindo descubrimiento —**musitó, parodiando la frase que le habría dicho Gilbert el primer día.

—**¿Intentando ser gracioso Jones?**

—**En realidad eso habla bien de ti. Estabas ahí para él pero no le pedias nada a cambio.**

Apenas escuchó el comentario apagado del estadounidense, Gilbert inmediatamente comprendió el porqué de tanta pregunta. Negó con la cabeza.

—**Si lo dices por tu relación con Inglaterra entonces olvídalo. No puedes juzgarlo Alfred.**

—**Yo quisiera tanto que nuestra relación sea como la suya… Te envidio tanto —**le dijo en un hilo de voz. Alfred bostezó y acomodó su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada.

—**No sabes lo que dices. Todos los días siento como si yo estuviera arrastrándolo a esto ¿sabes? Yo siempre lo quise más de lo que debía, siempre lo protegí… No puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez el auto aislamiento fue lo que provocó que yo me encariñara tanto, que abandonara mi alma. Que tal vez Ludwig no me ama, sino que yo le he enseñado a amarme. A necesitarme.**

Luego de unos segundos el europeo dirigió su mirada a Alfred, la respiración era acompasada. Estaba dormido.

—**Hijo de puta… ni siquiera escuchaste lo que dije. —**Sonrió dulcemente cuando Alfred se acurrucó contra él. Y pensando en otro tiempo, en otra persona, llevó su mano a acariciar los cabellos dorados del chico.

"Estás siendo demasiado indulgente Gilbert. Demasiado."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día sábado Ludwig se levantó alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Como de costumbre llevó a los perros a dar un paseo al parque y volvió a casa por un baño, se cambió y preparó un desayuno: café, pan y huevos, con algo de salchicha y fruta. Lo de siempre.

Luego fue a sentarse en su sillón favorito para leer el diario. Hizo exactamente lo que hacía todos los días, pero la sensación de fastidio no desaparecía. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó el puente de su nariz. ¡A quién diablos pretendía engañar, extrañaba a Gilbert! Lo extrañaba demasiado. Después del incidente en Los Estados Unidos su hermano lo estuvo evitando descaradamente, no quería hablarle y tampoco le contestaba las llamadas.

Llamaron a la puerta.

El alemán se levantó como activado por un resorte. Debía ser Gilbert, tenía que ser Gilbert. Nadie iría a visitarlo temprano por la mañana un sábado, ni siquiera Italia del Norte. Avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta, giró la perilla y la abrió.

La tenue sonrisa que Ludwig traía en los labios desapareció, y solo Dios podía decir cuando demonios la esbozó porque no estaba en sus planes recibir a Prusia con una sonrisa. De cualquier forma no fue su hermano la persona que apareció tras la puerta.

Inglaterra tenía una expresión dura, sin embargo esta se suavizó al mirarle.

—**Buen día Alemania ****—**saludó cortés**—. Discúlpame por la visita inesperada. Prusia no contesta mis llamadas y me preguntaba si se encuentra en casa.**

—**Él no se encuentra. Lo siento ****—**informó.

Arthur soltó un bufido. Alemania no era culpable de su irritación, ¡pero maldita sea, cómo tenía ganas de aplastar algo!

—**¿****Sabes dónde está? ¿Francia, España? ¿Austria? ****—**aventuró**—. Me es indispensable hablarle, y si es en persona mejor. Te agradecería mucho si pudieras decirme su ubicación.**

—**De hecho Inglaterra, no tengo comunicación con él desde la última reunión en Washington. Debe seguir ahí, supongo ****—**le comentó. El británico parecía necesitar con mucha urgencia la información, sin embargo eso no disminuía su fastidio por tener que explicarle asuntos personales.

Arthur apretó los puños, su rabia creciendo a niveles insospechados. Y estalló.

—**No sé qué pretende el infeliz de Prusia acercándose a Alfred, ¡PERO MÁS VALE QUE LO DEJE EN PAZ! —**gritó.

—**Baja el volumen de tu voz Inglaterra, no estoy sordo. Además te prohíbo que insultes a Prusia en mi presencia —**respondió, intentando ser civilizado y contando hasta diez en su cabeza.

—**Insultos es lo menos que se merece.**** Sea lo que sea que quiera obtener de Los Estados Unidos no lo conseguirá. No mientras yo exista.**

—**Prusia no es más una nación. No necesita de Los Estados Unidos de América…, y no hay nada que tenga él que yo no pueda ofrecerle —**agregó, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para persuadir al malhumorado inglés.

Arthur entornó los ojos. Mirándole furibundo.

—**Espero que este no sea uno de tus planes macabros Alemania, porque si fuera así prometo que te vas a arrepentir. ¿Me oíste? —**atacó, apretando los dientes.

—**¡Ya fue suficiente! ****No permito que vengas a amenazarme en mi propia casa. Retírate por favor.**

Inglaterra alzó su nariz respingada, hizo un aspaviento y pegó la media vuelta. Ofendidísimo.

Ludwig cerró la puerta despacio tras de sí, apoyó la espalda contra la hoja de madera y suspiró en el cansancio. "En qué problema te has metido hermano… Vuelve, vuelve ahora" pensó.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred metió la llave en la incisión y la hizo girar. El motor de su Mustang emitió un poderoso rugido y el auto comenzó a avanzar, antes de aumentar la velocidad activó el GPS que rápidamente empezó a trazar en su pantalla luminosa la ruta más corta hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Washington.

—**Gracias por llevarme al aeropuerto Jones —**Gilbert estaba sentado en el copiloto, medio distraído escribiendo un texto en el celular. Había evitado responder las llamadas, mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos de Ludwig, pero creyó necesario avisarle de su arribo a Berlín. Tenían una conversación pendiente y lamentablemente era ineludible, así que no tenía sentido dilatar lo inevitable.

—**Olvídalo Gil, es lo menos que podía hacer. Fue divertido alojarte en casa, hace mucho no tenía un rival de videojuegos decente. —**Alfred rió entre dientes, su vista centrada en la autopista.

—**¿Decente? —**bufó**—. Dejé que me ganaras porque no quería verte lloriqueando.**

—**¡Oh por favor! Pateé tu trasero virtual, admítelo.**

Prusia gruño algo inentendible. Exhaló fuerte y apretó el botón de enviar del móvil. Después giró el cuello para mirar al chico a su lado, quien dividía su atención entre la carretera y el GPS.

—**Jones probablemente no podamos vernos hasta el día de la reunión en Francia, sin embargo sería bueno que me hagas una visita a Berlín, al menos por un par de días.**

—**¿Y qué harás con Ludwig? —**preguntó Alfred, esencialmente por curiosidad.

—**Tú cumpliste con tu parte niño, ¿es que acaso dudas de mi fuerza de voluntad para cumplir con la mía? —**provocó, le dedicó una falsa mirada de indignación.

—**No es eso Gilbert. De cualquier manera te estaré llamando —**articuló apresuradamente.

—**¡Que novio posesivo eres Jones!** **—**le dijo sonriente.

Los Estados Unidos no pudo evitar reír abiertamente.

—**Y eso que apenas empezamos —**comentó, siguiéndole el juego.

Gilbert bajó la ventanilla completamente. Sacó su estuche de cigarrillos y un encendedor del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, enseguida encendió uno, dándole una honda calada. Sonrió y dejó reposar su espalda contra el respaldar del asiento. Cerró los ojos, el humo escapaba despacio por sus labios entreabiertos.

Alfred arrugó la nariz, un olor particular inundando sus fosas nasales. Dio una rápida mirada al lado y frunció el ceño.

—**Apaga esa maldita droga. ¡Fumas demasiado! —**exclamó, el reproche en su expresión se le antojó a Gilbert divertidísimo, botó intencionalmente el humo en dirección al estadounidense.

—**Por Dios Jones, encima de virgen también eres un exagerado —**Volvió a aspirar del pitillo.

—**NO SOY VIRGEN. ¡Qué nunca hayas estado conmigo no quiere decir que no tenga experiencia!**

—**¿Es esa una indirecta Jones? Si tanto querías un polvo solo tenías que pedirlo kesesese. —**Gilbert bajó un poco sus lentes oscuros, admirando con sus ojos carmín el creciente sonrojo en el rostro del chico. ¡Pft mojigato!

Alfred infló los mofletes.

—**Creí que querías a Ludwig —**espetó, esperando que con esa respuesta Gilbert dejara de burlarse y de insinuar cosas. Sobre todo si eran el tipo de cosas que lo hacían colorearse hasta las orejas.

Gilbert se alzó de hombros y desvió la mirada a la ventana.

—**Él se acuesta con otra persona. ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? —**soltó, con aparente indiferencia.

Siguió fumando su cigarro, esta vez enfocándose en las calles de Washington. Era tiempo de volver a Berlín y enfrentar a su hermano pequeño, y Gilbert no podía asegurar que tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no saltar a sus brazos apenas le viera.

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Lamento la falta de emoción en este capítulo D: creí necesario escribir sobre la interacción entre Gil y Alfred. Para el siguiente sí viene el encuentro de nuestros germanos favoritos. Millones de gracias por los comentarios, me animan a continuar. Los comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidos ;)

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, y el dibujo probablemente ya este junto con el sgte capítulo. La escena del baño salió por decisión unánime.


	5. Autocontrol

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP V: Autocontrol.<strong>

**.**

Lanzó una mirada a la fachada que se levantaba frente a sus ojos y sonrió nostálgico. Tenía un cariño especial por la residencia que compartía con su hermano —que teórica y financieramente pertenecía a Ludwig—, no por la casa per se sino por su ubicación. Estaba dentro del centro histórico de Berlín.

Cierto era que muchas cosas se habían perdido en el transcurso del tiempo, pero otras seguían en el mismo lugar que empezaron… Presentes, palpables.

Berlín simbolizaba su corazón, era una ciudad que irradiaba vida, júbilo. Su arquitectura correspondía al pedazo de historia en que se había desarrollado, no eran simplemente formas caprichosas erigidas al azar. Él contemplaba a diario imponentes edificios diseñados por arquitectos prusianos. Su historia esculpida en piedra, al alcance de todos los alemanes, por si olvidaban contarla en las escuelas.

Y aunque la olvidaran nunca podrían negarla. Alemania decidió convertir la capital prusiana en la suya propia, decidió adoptar la cruz de hierro. Gilbert no podía imaginar su corazón en otras manos…, en mejores manos. Simplemente no podía.

Demonios, iba a extrañar esa casa.

Bajó las maletas al piso, exhalando sonoramente en el acto. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y después de pelear unos minutos con su juego de llaves al fin encontró la correcta. Sonriendo, acercó su mano y entonces la puerta se abrió. Gilbert se quedó con la mano levantada y la llave apuntando a una cerradura que ya no estaba, solo observando la cara de Alemania idiotizado. Con sus ojos carmín abiertos en sorpresa.

Recobrando la compostura, enderezó su espalda y entornó los ojos, mirándole airado. Sin embargo antes que pudiera soltar su primer comentario sarcástico de la noche Ludwig lo aprisionó entre sus poderosos brazos. Envolviéndolo de manera posesiva, asfixiante.

—**Oye, oye, calma —**musitó, enterrando sus dedos entre los cortos cabellos rubios**—. Yo también te extrañé precioso. —**Bajó sus manos ásperas a la espalda de su hermano, acariciando con amabilidad a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Gilbert se dejó descansar, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Ludwig y cerró los ojos. Disfrutando del sentimiento de pertenencia y tranquilidad.

—**¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? —**La voz de Ludwig sonó profunda y débil, demasiado baja para ser catalogada como un reproche, pero lo era. Y Gilbert sabía.

El prusiano carraspeó y rompió el abrazo.

—**Estaba ocupado Oeste. Además tú nunca me llamas, creí que era una guasa estúpida de Francis.**

—**Al menos pudiste enviarme un mensaje —**insistió.

—**¡Venga ya, tú ganas! Lo lamento. Tal vez estaba un poco enojado y no tenía ganas de hablarte. —**Prusia no quiso quedarse a escuchar una respuesta, simplemente se limitó a levantar sus maletas del piso y caminar directo a la habitación de invitados, con la esperanza de aplazar la conversación hasta el día siguiente. Pero como el destino lo odiaba profundamente, Alemania entró al dormitorio detrás de él.

Tiró las maletas en medio de la habitación, haciendo un ruido seco.

—**Lo sabía —**murmuró a su espalda**—. ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte?**

Al principio Prusia no entendió la indirecta —de hecho interpretó su lentitud como una consecuencia lógica de haber compartido demasiado tiempo con Alfred Jones**—**, su mente se iluminó solo después que una mano grande lo sujetó por la garganta, no de modo agresivo en lo absoluto, era casi como si estuviera asegurándose que no se apartaría. Ludwig depositó un beso suave en la parte posterior de su cuello, justo sobre la última vértebra cervical y un puntazo helado recorrió su columna, enseguida unos fuertes pectorales se pegaron a su espalda.

Su reacción innata fue, por supuesto, rehuirle de inmediato. Ceder no estaba entre sus alternativas.

—**Estoy cansado Oeste, necesito ir a la cama. Ahora —**demandó, deseando que aquello bastara para mantener a su hermanito alejado… Se equivocó.

Ludwig se le plantó enfrente, la mirada gélida irónicamente derretía su defensa, Gilbert casi podía ver como una a una sus barreras se desmoronaban a sus pies. Y no hizo nada por impedir que se acercara un paso, dos, quizás tres, lo suficiente para respirar su mismo aire. Un blanco pulgar se deslizó por su mejilla, dejó un beso muy cerca a la comisura de sus labios.

—**Ahí es precisamente donde planeo llevarte —**habló quedo con su voz ronca.

¡Oh Dios, Dios, Dios! La tentación de besarlo y mandar a Jones al demonio era tan grande. Pero debía controlarse, no solamente por el estadounidense —quién había descubierto era un buen tipo—, sino por él mismo. Las cosas no podían continuar así. NO.

Súbitamente empujó al menor, riendo nervioso.

—**Wo, wo, wo ¡estás tan raro Lutz! ¿Qué sucede contigo?**

—**Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿no crees? —**suspiró.Corrió una mano por su frente, llevando su flequillo hacia atrás. La mirada penetrante de Alemania se centró en los bonitos ojos de su hermano, que por un instante le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad similar; sin embargo esta fue perdiendo firmeza hasta que finalmente unos parpados la cubrieron por completo.

Gilbert se sentó en la cama, se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó a un lado, sintiéndose sofocado de repente. Alzó la mirada para conectarla nuevamente con la de Ludwig.

—**Bien. Supongo que no puedo alargar esto más. —**Hizo una pausa**—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando empezaste a salir con Bélgica? Expusiste muy calmado que lo nuestro no era nada serio, que yo podía salir con otra persona si quería-**

—**Es cierto lo que dije aquella vez —**interrumpió, adivinando el tema de la conversación. Tema que hubiese querido abordar apenas descubrió a Gilbert morreándose con los Estados Unidos en el baño del restaurante italiano y que afortunadamente, por el futuro de su relación, no hizo**—. No pretendo pedirte exclusividad. Sería demasiado cínico hacerlo.**

Prusia bufó. Lejos de sentirse complacido por las palabras de Alemania, estas hicieron que la sangre que circulaba por sus venas se sintiera bullir, donándole el coraje para seguir con su representación. Él detestaba infinitamente compartir al alemán, y sin embargo a éste parecía no importarle si se liaba con Jones o con cualquier Perico de los palotes.

—**Yo no soy como tú Ludwig… No puedo compartir. Detesto compartir —**Le miró fijamente, aspiró hondo antes de sentenciar en voz parca**—: Por eso necesito terminar con esto.**

—**¿QUÉ?** **—**exclamó sin pensar. No existía una palabra que pudiera describir el súbito sentimiento de inseguridad que lo golpeó, y sin embargo aquella parecía reflejar bien su desconcierto. La expresión en su rostro era de completa perplejidad: sus labios se entreabrieron en sorpresa y sus cejas rubias se fruncieron.

Debía estar entendiendo mal… Gilbert no estaba insinuando nada, todas eran absurdas suposiciones suyas. El suspiro resignado que brotó de los labios de su hermano no ayudó a tranquilizarlo.

—**No tengo tu sangre fría hermanito. No puedo continuar jugando con Alfred, no ahora que hemos formalizado nuestra relación —**explicó lentamente**—. Aunque dudo que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos tome de buena manera que su engreído ande por ahí tonteando conmigo de entre todas las ex naciones… ¡Pero oye, seguro los alemanes estarán saltando en un pie por deshacerse del intruso incompetente! —**añadió sonriente.

Ludwig negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, y obligando a su cuerpo a olvidar su estupor se aproximó a la cama donde Gilbert descansaba. Lo tomó por los hombros, presionándolos con fuerza. Más de la necesaria.

—**Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. —**Ludwig no supo indicar si estaba ordenándoselo o suplicándoselo**—. Nosotros estamos juntos, eres indispensable para el gobierno alemán. Eres indispensable para mí.**

—**¿Juntos? Pues claro que sí, somos hermanos al fin y al cabo. Nuestra relación es fraternal, de otro modo sería enferma y retorcida ¿no? —**ironizó.

—**Gilbert, maldita sea. —**En un gesto de genuina desesperación sobó su cara con las manos y formó un par de círculos con sus pasos, exasperado**—. ¿Vengarte es lo que quieres? Listo, lo conseguiste. Me siento fatal. Ahora acaba con esta payasada.**

—**No es algo que pueda acabar. Realmente estoy saliendo con Alfred.**

Los ojos carmín lo miraban desde abajo con una vehemencia apabullante. Ludwig estaba demasiado impresionado como para analizar a fondo el comportamiento de su hermano, demasiado absorto en sí mismo y sus miedos como para entender que murmurando un "voy a dejarla" Gilbert terminaría la farsa y volvería a sus brazos, y lo haría sin preocuparse mucho de la decepción que eso provocaría en Los Estados Unidos; porque una cosa era planear meticulosamente cada palabra y cada acción en su cabeza y otra muy diferente era vivirla… Mas Alemania no lo hizo, no entró en cuenta de nada, y por lo tanto se limitó a mirarle incrédulo.

—**Eso es imposible —**negó**—. ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué?**

—**No lo sé. Solo pasó.**

—**Por el amor de Dios Gilbert, ¡dime solo una cosa en la que Jones sea mejor que yo! UNA.**

—**Ese no es el punto Oeste —**resaltó**—. De hecho a mi vista tú eres más atractivo, más astuto, más inteligente, mejor en la cama y no siento que cada vez que te hablo o te toco pervierto tu ser.**

—**Pero… —**instigó expectante.

—**Pero con Alfred no necesito esconderme tras bambalinas. Y eso es suficiente.**

—**No. No es suficiente, ¡tú no lo amas! —**Volvió a cogerlo por los hombros y bajó su rostro a la altura del contrario, intentando hacerle recapacitar.

—**¿Por qué tan seguro? —**provocó, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona.

La sonrisa le duró apenas un par de segundos. Fueron labios ligeramente abiertos los que recibieron el beso pausado de Ludwig. Tenía una cadencia conocida, un sabor recurrente. Su hermano sujetó su mentón y aprovechó su guardia baja para penetrar con su lengua —tan suave y cálida— el interior de su boca. Gilbert se vio empujado a la cama con algo de brusquedad, no pudo siquiera reaccionar y sin embargo Ludwig ya estaba inclinado totalmente sobre él, besándolo con urgencia. La experiencia… La sensualidad… TODO empezaba a atontarle los sentidos, inconscientemente su lengua comenzó a responder las incitantes caricias, extraviándose en el momento. Y dentro de aquella gama de sabores supo reconocer el salado de las lágrimas.

El prusiano solo atinó a envolver la figura que permanecía arriba de él entre sus brazos, sin una pizca de deseo en su accionar, de la manera más protectora que imaginó. En contestación Ludwig se dejó caer, escondiendo su rostro de la inescrutable mirada carmín, la presión reforzada del nuevo peso lo hundió más en el colchón.

—**Oye. —**Tragó saliva con dificultad, aprovechó la pausa para convencerse de que diría lo correcto, para eliminar sus hesitaciones. Corrió sus dedos sobre la coronilla rubia, revolviendo los cabellos**—. Te amo. No lo dudes. Pase lo que pase con nuestra relación siempre serás mi precioso hermano —**soltó en un tono sorprendentemente amable, conciliador.

—**No digas esa palabra de nuevo…**

—**¿Qué palabra? —**preguntó suavemente, mientras seguía entreteniéndose despeinando al alemán.

—**Hermano —**farfulló abrazándose obstinadamente al cuerpo del prusiano.

¿Dónde estaban los brazos envolviendo su cuello, las piernas encerrando apretadamente su cintura, acercando sus caderas, los labios afectuosos acariciando su cuerpo, su boca, los dientes hambrientos buscando su piel desnuda con voracidad?…

Suspiró largamente. Comenzó a incorporarse cuando un timbre resonó por la habitación, el teléfono responsable del ruido se asomaba por el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta que Gilbert había tirado en la cama. Alemania tomó el celular, apretó un botón y miró en la pantalla luminosa, enseguida lo soltó. Salió rápidamente del dormitorio, dejando a un confuso Gilbert inmóvil sobre la cama.

Viéndose solo en la tranquilidad de la habitación, Gilbert Beilschmidt se permitió cerrar los ojos. Llevó una mano hasta su corazón, que latía desbocado, y dejó escapar de entre sus labios un único sollozo reprimido. Sin ánimos de levantarse palpó las sábanas en busca de su teléfono, acercó el aparato a su rostro. Tenía un nuevo mensaje. Era de Alfred y en el asunto se leía un "te extraño :C".

Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó completo, la traducción legible de lo que decía era algo parecido a:

_Te extraño Gil, ya no tengo a quien patearle el trasero en los videojuegos :P_

_Llegaste bien a Berlín?_

_Con amor Al _(1)

—**Qué imbécil —**susurró al aire, sonriendo.

Y no supo exactamente a quién dirigir el insulto. Si a Alfred, a Ludwig, o a él mismo…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred estaba en la sala de su casa, envuelto en una colcha calentita sentado en su comodísimo sillón y con su laptop descansando en su regazo. Con la mano izquierda tomó botanas del bol que tenía al lado mientras que con la derecha seguía navegando por el internet, buscando alguna oferta para los vuelos a Alemania, Berlín exactamente.

Milagrosamente logró escuchar el timbre aún por encima del pop que sonaba a todo volumen en su computadora. Dejó la laptop en la mesa de centro y corrió a la puerta, apresurándose a abrirla.

Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en sus labios y abrazó con efusividad al recién llegado. La situación se tornó un poco incómoda cuando recordó los términos en que había acabado su última conversación, se apartó de pronto y pensó en un recibimiento menos efusivo.

—**¡Hola Arthy! —**Bueno, tal vez no estaba en su personalidad el enojarse por mucho tiempo con una persona, tal vez fue la sorpresiva visita o tal vez realmente deseaba ver a Arthur; el punto es que ese fue el saludo más _rencoroso _que encontró en su repertorio.

—**Hola Alfred. ¿Puedo pasar?**

—**Claro, claro. Adelante —**invitó animoso.

Inglaterra cruzó el umbral de la puerta y al instante su mirada registró todo lo que cabía a su vista. No había indicios de movimiento en la residencia, así que se giró hacia Los Estados Unidos y preguntó sin rodeos: **—¿Estás solo?**

—**Ehm… sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería estar con alguien?**

—**Para serte sincero escuché que Prusia, perdón, Gilbert estaba contigo en Washington —**confesó, resaltó intencionalmente el nombre humano del prusiano por simple capricho. Alfred no entendería la afrenta y Gilbert no estaba ahí para escucharla, y sin embargo quiso subrayar el hecho que Prusia no era más una nación. Como tampoco era un ser humano normal.

Alfred resopló.

¿Eso era todo? Arthur era capaz de renunciar a su apretada agenda en el Reino Unido y hacer un viaje larguísimo a Washington solamente para eso. El norteamericano tuvo unas ganas gigantes de gritarle y llorar y gritarle nuevamente. No lo hizo.

—**Lo estuvo, pero regresó a Europa hace días. Y si eso es todo lo que necesitabas saber entonces-**

—**También quería aprovechar la ocasión y disculparme —**le cortó**—. Nuestra última plática fue un tanto… accidentada. Sé que no debo inmiscuirme en tu vida, pero me preocupo demasiado por ti, no puedo evitarlo. Por favor promete que serás precavido Alfred.**

Alfred recuperó su sonrisa radiante. Esa era disculpa suficiente para él, aunque seguía sin gustarle el tono paternal del inglés.

—**Lo seré, lo seré —**prometió**—. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?**

—**Pues ya que estoy aquí creo que me quedaré un par de días. ¿Eso te haría feliz?**

—**¡Por supuesto! —**afirmó entusiasmado.

Inglaterra observó con atención la sonrisa sincera en el rostro del chico y concluyó en que nada había cambiado, relajó los hombros y sonrió. No había motivo para preocuparse tanto…

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Eso de despedirse escribiendo "Con amor" es medio común en EUA, no implica ningún sentimiento romántico en realidad, mas sí de cierta confianza.

No estoy del todo conforme con el resultado D: me he apurado con la actualización porque lo que resta de esta semana y la próxima estaré muy, muy ocupada, así que si no lo subía ahora hubieran tenido que esperar unas dos semanas. La próxima entrega tal vez demore un poco. Espero que no mucho, pero les adelanto que para el próximo se viene la visita a Berlín y probablemente también entre una parte de la conferencia en Francia.

.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura, gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. Toda opinión y sugerencia son bien recibidas, espero me hagan llegar sus impresiones del capítulo, me encanta leerlas ;)


	6. Cuestión de confianza

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que dije que demoraría en traer este capítulo, pero ni yo me imaginé que sería tanto. ¡Lo lamento! Y muchas gracias por su paciencia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VI: Cuestión de confianza<strong>

**.**

Alfred se sentó en el piso y abrazó su mochila contra su pecho. Lanzó una mirada suspicaz alrededor, esperando porque algo sucediera… ¡Lo que fuera! Difícilmente logró completar treinta segundos de contemplación antes de echarse al abandono, hizo un aspaviento afectado y arrugó el ceño. Su vuelo había arribado al estado de Brandeburgo, en Berlín, hacía una hora aproximadamente… ¡Y Gilbert no aparecía el muy tonto!

En realidad debía reconocer que la primera media hora de espera fue divertida, aunque obviamente Gilbert no sabía eso, por lo tanto no estaba libre de culpa. Ese día en particular el aeropuerto estaba atiborrado de personas, así que haciendo uso de su sonrisa más brillante se acercó a unas familias y puso en práctica su polvoriento alemán. Gastó el tiempo platicándoles a unos niños sobre los lugares impresionantes que podían conocer en Los Estados Unidos, les contó miles de historias —la mayoría invenciones suyas— y en su desquite les obsequió los chocolates carísimos que había comprado para su supuesto anfitrión. Luego, en medio de su cháchara, se unieron unas bonitas señoritas con las que flirteó descaradamente, o para ser más precisos: ellas le flirtearon descaradamente. El americano era incapaz de actuar como un donjuán, por mucho que deseara hacerlo, sin embargo eso no demeritaba el hecho que las alemanas eran hermosas. Tal vez debería felicitar a Gil…Oh cierto…, seguía enojado con él. ¡Le iba a felicitar un carajo!

"Estoy aburrido" pensó, enfurruñándose todavía más.

Bajó la vista a su móvil y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje corto. A su mente llegaron mil posibilidades, todas ellas igual de categóricas, por ejemplo: "Tú imbécil, te olvidaste de mí o qué", o "eres peor que Inglaterra Beilschmidt, ¡me largo!" y su favorita "sabía que te acobardarías a la mitad. Debí escoger a Francis". Al final acabó escribiendo un "¡estoy esperándote!", y para restarle la contundencia que no tenía insertó una carita triste.

Los siguientes diez minutos se los pasó esperando una llamada, o un mísero mensaje.

—**¡Idiota! —**le bramó al celular que sujetaba en su mano, luego de comprender que Prusia ni siquiera tendría la decencia de escribirle un mensaje en respuesta**—. Lo odio. Lo odio, lo odio, lo o-**

—**No estás hablando en serio niño. Me amas. Todos lo hacen.**

El estadounidense levantó la mirada. Y ahí estaba Gilbert. Él y su insoportable sonrisa presumida. Por un momento sopesó la posibilidad de lanzarle su teléfono a la cara, pero su pobre celular, que ningún mal había hecho, de seguro se rompería. Así que deshecho rápidamente la idea y se dedicó a mirarle con resentimiento.

Gilbert peinó con los dedos su cabello platinado y suspiró en fingido aburrimiento.

—**No me pongas esa cara —**continuó, en vista del mutismo del muchacho**—. Se me hizo un poquito tarde, ¿está bien?**

—**¡Una hora no es un poquito tarde! —**rebatió, alzando el mentón para confrontarlo. No entraba en su personalidad el enfadarse, pero indudablemente estaba, sino enojado, al menos ofendido. Y tenía razones válidas para estarlo, creía él.

—**¡Basta de lloriqueos! —**Gilbert le tendió una mano y, después de hacer un mohín, Alfred aceptó la ayuda a regañadientes. El germano sonrió con satisfacción y haló de su antebrazo, atrayéndolo a un abrazo apretado**—. No te enojes Alfy —**ronroneó y enseguida le dejó un beso en la frente.

Alfred intentó recuperar su preciado espacio personal empujando a Beilschmidt fuera, sin gran éxito. El hombre era fuerte y lo tenía bien sujeto, y aunque en otra circunstancia no se negaría a compartir un abrazo, aquella cercanía inexplicablemente le resultaba incómoda, casi opresiva. Y detectar el olor a vodka en los soplidos suaves de la respiración de Gilbert simplemente aumentó la incomodidad.

—**Sí, sí, lo que digas. Solo suéltame. ¡Y cómprame una hamburguesa! —**exigió.

—**Qué fácil eres. —**Finalmente lo soltó, sonriente.

Los Estados Unidos recogió rápidamente la mochila que había dejado olvidada en el piso y se la colgó al hombro. Volteó a mirar a Gilbert con los ojos entornados.

—**N-no lo soy… ¡Y ahora quiero comida china!**

—**También eres barato —**proclamó Prusia, burlándose abiertamente de las pantomimas que hacía el crío. Sospechó que Arthur le había enseñado bien como emular a una doncella ofendida, claro que en Jones aquellos arrebatos puritanos parecían sinceros. Inglaterra era más bien una zorra hipócrita**—. Es hora de irnos **_**vaquero**_**. —**Se acercó nuevamente y puso un casco sobre la cabeza de un embobado Alfred.

—**¿Adónde?**

—**Adonde quieras. Vamos a dar un paseo por mi ciudad. —**Le hizo un guiño.

América le sonrió por respuesta y en lo que Gilbert avanzaba reparó por primera vez en la vestimenta del germano. ¡Era extraño verlo tan informal! No encontraba en su memoria imágenes de Gilbert con nada que no fueran ternos o uniformes militares, por eso le sorprendía tanto que trajera puesto unos jeans claros, un jersey blanco y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su sonrisa se amplió. Beilschmidt tenía toda la apariencia de chico malo, de esos que volvían locas a las mujeres, y aunque él definitivamente no era una mujer, pensó que le gustaría verlo más a menudo con ese tipo de ropa.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para alejar sus pensamientos y tuvo que trotar unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar a Gilbert, quien lo miró de reojo antes de devolver su vista al frente.

—**Oye Jones, ¿trajiste los chocolates que te pedí? —**preguntó mientrasseguía buscando por el largo corredor del aeropuerto la puerta de salida correcta.

—**Los regalé. —**Fue su escueta respuesta.

—**¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué regalaste MIS chocolates?** **—**El rubio platinado se detuvo y se volteó a encararlo.

—**¡¿Y todavía preguntas?**

—**Hablas en serio… —**Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y frunció el ceño, su mirada se tornó peligrosamente afilada y finalmente decretó**—: Eres un llorica.**

Alfred estalló en alegres carcajadas.

—**Guardé algunos, pero supongo que ya no los quieres —**provocó, alzándose de hombros.

—**¡Sabía que no podías ser tan malo! —**exclamó. Gilbert se lanzó a envolver el cuello del chico desde atrás, y comenzó a caminar sin soltarlo. Alfred ni siquiera intentó quejarse por el peso en su espalda, a pesar de las miradas indiscretas que recibía de los transeúntes, sería inútil hacerlo**—. Entra por esa puerta —**ordenó, señalando a su derecha con el dedo í puertas automáticas del aeropuerto se abrieron y ambos salieron al estacionamiento.

Una vez fuera, Gilbert lo dejó ir y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su motocicleta. Subió a su preciosa BMW motorrad, y después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, giró la cabeza en dirección a América: **—¿Subes o tengo que enviarte una invitación por escrito? Y si es así, va a tu nombre o al de papi Inglaterra —**bufó.

—**Muy gracioso Gilbert, muy gracioso. **

—**Para ser tan gracioso no luces muy divertido Jones —**le dijo, atravesándolo con su mirada carmín.

Alfred resopló y llevó su vista al cielo. No le gustaba enfrentar las miradas raras de Gilbert. Acomodó bien la mochila en su espalda y se montó en la motocicleta, deslizó sus manos tentativamente bajo la casaca del germano y se abrazó a su cintura.

—**Asegura tu casco. —**La voz rasposa de Gilbert sonó inapelable, Alfred tuvo que obedecer.

—**Ujum. —**La joven nación apoyó su mentón en el hombro del otro. Apreciaba estar detrás de Prusia, así este no podía ver el creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas**—. ¿Me puedes decir por qué llegaste tarde? —**le preguntó, prácticamente hablando sobre su oreja.

—**Eso depende.**

—**¿De qué?**

—**Quieres que te diga la verdad o que te mienta.**

El estadounidense casi podía visualizar la sonrisa irónica de Gilbert en su cabeza, a pesar de no poder verla. Rodó los ojos. Lo pensó por unos segundos y enseguida contestó, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios: **—Miénteme.**

Si la respuesta sorprendió a Gilbert o no, no lo hizo notar. Prácticamente acarició el puño acelerador mientras reía, giró la muñeca y arrancó, abriéndose paso hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

—**Veras, estaba tan enojado contigo porque eres un blandengue que decidió acoger a Inglaterra en su casa después que estuviste lloriqueando en mis brazos por lo que te dijo, que simplemente quise darte una lección —**habló fuerte, para dejarse escuchar sobre el sonido del motor y el viento.

—**¡O-oye! No es como si hubiera podido botarlo así nada más y… —**se cortó sintiéndose un tonto, el mismo había pedido a Gilbert mentirle y ahí estaba, tratando de justificarse. Frunció el ceño**—. Ahora dime la verdad.**

—**Olvidé que llegabas hoy. —**Fue su rápida y simple respuesta.

Alfred no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, lo cual era ridículo. Sin embargo la sensación seguía ahí, era real. Tal vez, por única vez, hubiera preferido una mentira.

—**Idiota —**soltó, rencor vagamente oculto.

Gilbert observó la cara del chico por el retrovisor, y suspiró. Detestaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad que se apoderaba de él cada vez que Alfred ponía esa expresión… Maldito mocoso manipulador.

—**Tenía otros asuntos en mente y realmente pensé que llegabas mañana —**se excusó.

—**¡No te creo! ¡No cuando tus mentiras son tan convincentes! Yo no te miento, no quiero que tú me mientas a mí, porque Arthur siempre está mintiéndome… —**Hizo una pausa. Alfred pretendía crear un lazo de confianza entre ellos, al menos la había por su parte, se comunicaban casi diario y él podía afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse que le contaba a Gilbert cualquier avance, por minúsculo que fuese, en su relación con Arthur. Pero a veces parecía como si estuviera hablando con una pared. Gilbert no era sincero, guardaba sus opiniones, evitaba lo importante y no confiaba en él. Absolutamente no lo hacía**—**. **Y a mí no me gustan las mentiras y… —**Su voz cayó hasta disolverse por completo.

Gilbert apretó la palanca del freno de su motocicleta. Se detuvieron en medio de la autopista.

—**No puedo hacer que mis mentiras no sean convincentes… Son años de práctica. Tampoco puedo confiar en ti… Son siglos de traiciones. ¿Entiendes ahora Jones? —**explicó, Alfred aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y escondió el rostro en su cuello. Dios, ese niño lo hacía parecer tan cruel**—. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en específico? No sé, la puerta de Brandeburgo, el muro de Berlín, la catedral…**

—**He ido antes.**

Gilbert rió al tiempo que giraba el puño acelerador, tomando la carretera con destino desconocido.

—**Mocoso arrogante, ir conmigo lo hará todo inolvidable.**

—**Claro. Yo soy el arrogante, ajá.**

—**¡Tú solo cállate y sujétate!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para cuando llegaron al apartamento que Gilbert ocupaba en el centro de la ciudad el cielo ya estaba oscurecido. Lo primero que hizo Alfred apenas pisar el lugar fue pedir por una habitación y tomar un baño de agua caliente, se puso un pijama ligero y caminó a la habitación de Gilbert. De cierta forma el albino había acertado al afirmar que el paseo sería inolvidable: ¡Nunca se había divertido tanto en sus visitas anteriores a Alemania! Pero como no estaba en sus planes aumentar el ego de Gilbert, no se lo diría.

Con esta información en mente y una sonrisa alegre danzando en sus labios, Alfred empujó la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de la antigua nación. Sin molestarse en anunciar su entrada. Atravesó el umbral y se encontró con la imagen de Gilbert tendido en su cama, su vista enfocada en el techo y su mente a años luz de distancia de su cuerpo.

El americano optó por carraspear para hacerse notar. Nada cambió.

—**¿Estás bien? —**Soltó la pregunta en su afán por romper el silencio. Tomó asiento en un extremo de la cama, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso.

—**Sí —**respondió rápidamente, mirándole divertido desde su ubicación**—. ¿Acaso no me veo bien? —**cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Alfred rascó su mejilla con el índice en lo que desviaba la mirada al suelo.

—**Te he notado demasiado pensativo y yo creí que tal vez-**

—**Mira Jones —**le cortó**—, que tú no acostumbres pensar no quiere decir que yo no lo haga.**

El estadounidense arrugó el entrecejo, bastante disconforme con la respuesta, sin embargo esta vez estaba decidido a no fracasar en sus intentos por obtener algo de información, así que contraatacó: **—No intentes desviar el tema Gil… Si me contaras que te sucede yo podría ayudar-**

—**Bien. ¿Quieres sinceridad? Perfecto —**interrumpió nuevamente, como era su costumbre. Prusia se incorporó de pronto, quedando sentado, y miró directamente en sus pupilas**—. Pienso que extraño a Ludwig, extraño mi hogar, mi antiguo poder, mi territorio, mis ciudadanos… —**Se detuvo."Extraño ser útil. Necesario" completó en su cabeza y prosiguió**—: También pienso que nuestro juego podría no funcionar, y sobre todo pienso que deberías meterte en tus asuntos y dejar de joderme con este discurso de la confianza, y la verdad, y la puta mierda.**

—**Te recuerdo que tú eres parte de 'mis asuntos' ahora —**espetó. Lejos de tirarse para atrás Estados Unidos le devolvió la mirada con la misma potencia, endureciendo su visaje. Su determinación se fue diluyendo lentamente como la débil idea de estarle exigiendo demasiado empezó a repiquetear con más y más fuerza dentro de su subconsciente. Suspiró**—. ¿Es por la conversación con Ludwig, no es así…? **

Gilbert bufó, maldiciendo la estúpidamente innecesaria preocupación de Alfred.

—**Te haré un resumen de lo que pasó —**accedió, dándose por vencido. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, pero esta vez jaló a Alfred con él, terminando ambos recostados sobre la cama**—. Cuando entré a casa el domingo Lutz había estado esperándome: Básicamente me dijo que no tenía ningún problema con nuestra relación y que yo era libre de seguir saliendo contigo si quería. Al día siguiente hice maletas y alquilé este apartamento, estar cerca de él no hubiera sido saludable…**

El rubio achicó los ojos y se incorporó parcialmente, levantó su tronco y apoyó sus muñecas a ambos lados del rostro de Prusia, sosteniendo su peso. Sus gafas resbalaban lentamente por el puente de su nariz y finalmente se detuvieron en la punta. Gilbert observaba sus movimientos, expectante.

—**¿Te acostaste con él?**

Gilbert parpadeó un par de veces, y al segundo siguiente ya estaba riendo.

—**¡Qué bueno hubiera sido! —**le contestó sinceramente**—. Hace casi dos meses que no tengo sexo, y Dios sabe que la abstinencia no es lo mío.**

—**Lo que sea —**farfulló Alfred, regresando a su lugar en la cama.

—**Creo que mi cuota de sinceridad ha sido bien pagada por hoy Jones —**anunció sonriente**—. Ahora pasemos a un tema importante: Las naciones seguramente ya escucharon rumores sobre nosotros, por lo tanto debemos planificar nuestros movimientos en Francia.**

—**¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Los únicos que sabemos somos Alemania, Inglaterra, Bélgica, tú y yo. No hay por donde se filtre la información —**aseguró, contrariado por las palabras de Gilbert.

—**Bélgica.**

—**¡Pero tú le dijiste que no dijera nada!**

—**¿Hablas en serio? —**Masajeó su sien con la yema de sus dedos**—. Creo que empiezo a comprender porque Kirkland piensa que voy a aprovecharme de ti, o porque piensa que cualquiera lo haría… Tu ingenuidad bordea la idiotez.**

—**Sigo sin comprender —**admitió ceñudo. El tino de Gilbert competía con el de un niño de diez años, y aun así probablemente el niño tendría más tacto al hablar. Y si lo pensaba él, entonces el problema debía ser grave.

—**Nuestra querida Emma no va a callarse, de hecho nos conviene que no lo haga —**comenzó**—. ¡Es mujer por Dios santo! Se lo dirá a Hungría y a Holanda, y con suerte también a España. Hungría se lo contará a Japón, a Austria y a sus amiguitas de oriente. Austria se lo contará a Suiza, que lo ignorará olímpicamente, y a Alemania, que en una situación normal también lo ignoraría… Y de esa forma la red de información se extiende.**

—**Eso tiene algo de lógica.**

—**¡Por supuesto! Si lo digo yo es porque es cierto. —**Bostezó, cerrando sus ojos carmín**—. Deberías irte a dormir. Nuestro vuelo despega mañana en la tarde…, espero que estés listo para Francia.**

—**Siempre estoy listo —**gruñó, girando su cuerpo para abrazarse a Gilbert. Era su manera de decirle sin palabras que no tenía planeado dormir solo.

Gilbert levantó una ceja, la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió.

—**No me decepciones Jones.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bueno, probablemente estaban esperando la conferencia en Francia, pero eso queda para el siguiente capítulo, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Se aceptan sugerencias sobre las reacciones de las naciones, eso va a estar divertido xD

.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y dejar comentarios, me animan a continuar. Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida ;)


	7. La pareja perfecta

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** Escenas sexuales leves.

.

Vincent Van Dick = Holanda

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VII: La pareja perfecta<strong>

.

Francis se había esmerado en conseguirles un hermoso hotel, eso fue lo que pensó Gilbert mientras cruzaba el enorme recibidor, sus zapatos golpeteaban el brillante piso de listones de madera a cada paso, generando un ruido seco que parecía amplificarse en la magnitud del espacio. Alzó su muñeca a la altura de sus hombros y revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Una sonrisa socarrona creció en las esquinas de su boca como decidió cambiar su rumbo y tomar el camino a las escaleras.

Subió al segundo piso y buscó por el corredor la suite número doscientos diez. Suavemente sujetó la perilla y la giró sin hacer ningún sonido. Su sonrisa creció, supuso que la puerta estaría desbloqueada y no se había equivocado. Entró despacio, cuidando de no hacerse notar. Afortunadamente, la figura que lo recibió permanecía de espaldas a la puerta.

Silbó, y pudo ver como la silueta pegó un respingo, los músculos de la espalda perfectamente tensos por la sorpresa. Rió, rió largo y tendido. La persona relajó los hombros al reconocer su risa y volteó a mirarle, azul océano libre del reflejo molesto de los anteojos.

Gilbert le observó de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario sobre ciertos puntos de interés, sin preocuparse por disimular su atrevido escrutinio. Sonrió de medio lado y dejó conocer su opinión en una contenta perorata:** —Nada mal Jones… nada mal. ¡Mi ropa es fantástica!**

—**¿Entonces, me veo bien? —**tanteó, inseguro del significado implícito de aquellas palabras. Llevaba puesto el conjunto que Gilbert había elegido para él, con excepción de la corbata que aún colgaba de su hombro. Había sido incómodo tener a una persona escogiéndole la ropa —considerando que era un adulto—, pero Prusia era increíblemente insistente. Y también increíblemente bueno en el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

—**Más que bien. ¡Asombroso! —**exclamó, orgulloso del resultado de su arduo trabajo. Gilbert avanzó hacia el estadounidense y cuando estuvieron a un palmo de distancia corrió sus dedos largos entre el cabello rubio, despejando la frente de los mechones rebeldes que resentían el cambio de peinado. La mirada miope del americano se encontró con la suya por unos segundos, y le bastó ese instante para comprobar que su hipótesis era cierta: Alfred lucía mejor sin lentes. Sus ojos eran espectaculares. De un azul intenso que se volvía turquesa conforme se acercaba a la pupila**—. Inglaterra lamentará sus estúpidas represiones moralistas, créeme —**agregó, sonriente.

Alfred agradeció su comentario devolviéndole una sonrisa radiante.

—**Y Alemania tendrá que demostrar que te quiere en serio, sino no pienso dejarte ir —**canturreó en su alegría. Prusia no quiso prestar importancia a lo posesivo de la frase, sabía que Los Estados Unidos tenía una manera de pensar diferente a la suya, probablemente el muchacho nunca habría aprobado el tipo de relación que estuvo manteniendo por tanto tiempo con su hermano, puesto que su imagen del amor estaba más ligada a una idea de compromisos y lealtades. Por consiguiente, las actitudes de Ludwig debían parecerle inaceptables…

Rió entre dientes, ocultando la maraña de sentimientos que tan simple frase había despertado en su interior, e hizo lo mismo que hacía ante toda emoción desagradable: Ignorarla. Después de un breve silencio alborotó los cabellos rubios de Alfred, optando por el lenguaje corporal a falta de respuestas ingeniosas y agudeza de pensamiento.

—**Deja que te ayudo con eso. —**Señaló el hombro derecho de Alfred con un movimiento de cabeza, apuntando a la olvidada corbata. Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y la pasó alrededor del cuello del norteamericano, anudándola con destreza.

—**¡Vaya! Eres realmente bueno haciendo nudos —**chilló, alucinado por la facilidad y rapidez con que Gilbert había atado la corbata.

—**Solía hacer esto para Ludwig todo el tiempo y además… —**Su sonrisa se anchó y le hizo una seña con el índice, pidiéndole que se acercara. Alfred obedientemente inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y entonces Gilbert susurró en su oreja**—: Soy bueno en todo lo que hago.**

El germano restableció la distancia entre ambos y rió ante la expresión decepcionada que halló en el rostro estadounidense. El muchacho gruñó algunas frases inentendibles —que muy probablemente eran insultos dirigidos a su maravillosa persona— y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—**Epa, no es mi culpa que seas un cotilla —**acotó, desembarazándose de cualquier responsabilidad.

—**¡Los héroes no somos cotillas, somos curiosos! —**se defendió. O pretendió hacerlo**—. Y va siendo hora de irnos, ¿no? Llegaremos tarde a la conferencia y la idea era estar ahí temprano —**refunfuñó.

—**Bien —**accedió en un suspiro**—. Pero antes debo arreglar un detalle pequeñito contigo. —**Sonrió con malicia y avanzó un paso, plantándose frente al muchacho.

—**Esa sonrisita tuya no me gusta —**manifestó, retrocediendo lo que el otro había avanzado.

—**¡Tonterías! Es mi sonrisa de siempre.**

—**No —**refutó**—, esta es más macabra.**

Gilbert le dedicó una mirada pícara y detuvo al hombre por los hombros. La chispa de diversión en los ojos carmín avecinaba un futuro desalentador para el norteamericano.

—**No te muevas —**le ordenó, ladeando levemente su rostro.

Alfred pegó un respingo apenas sintió la humedad de la lengua de Gilbert hacer contacto con la piel sensible de su cuello. Las manos en sus hombros ejercieron mayor presión, reteniéndolo en su lugar en tanto el hombre continuaba succionando. Estados Unidos empezaba a sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas correr por la punta de sus dedos, calor agolparse directamente en sus mejillas.

—**G-Gil… —**suspiró y enseguida cerró la boca, lamentando lo urgido que había sonado.

Prusia liberó a su presa y rió ante la extrema docilidad del muchacho, y mientras observaba su rostro coloreado en rojo no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería en la cama. Parecía bastante receptivo para tratarse de un _casi-heterosexual_. Con una sonrisita traviesa bajó su vista al cuello y admiró su obra: La marca era perfectamente visible. La reacción de Inglaterra al notar la señal roja manchando la bonita piel bronceada de su protegido sería algo digno de verse.

—**Ahora sí estamos listos. En marcha —**decretó alegremente. Tomó a Alfred del brazo y lo arrastró a la salida, evitándose cualquier reproche.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El antiguo reloj de pared marcaba veinte minutos para las diecisiete horas en el momento que Prusia y Los Estados Unidos de América ingresaron al salón de conferencias, conversando animadamente. Y como si su llegada fuese el conjuro que rompió un hechizo, inmediatamente la habitación se llenó de cuchicheos mal encubiertos, bien porque habían escuchado el chisme que circulaba sobre ellos o por lo extraño que era ver al hiperactivo estadounidense acompañado de la ex nación. Eso sin mencionar el aparente cambio de imagen del joven americano.

Los ojos carmín de Gilbert escanearon el lugar rápidamente: un aproximado del setenta por ciento de los países invitados estaba presente, de los cuales un noventa por ciento dirigía la mirada hacia ellos. Eso implicaba una cantidad significativa de espectadores. Muy convenientemente, Gilbert amaba ser el centro de la atención.

Sonriente, se detuvo y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Alfred, instándolo a detenerse también, se acercó a su oreja y relamió sus labios antes de susurrar en ella, todo mientras mantenía su mirada enfocada sobre Alemania —quien fiel a su costumbre había sido de los primeros en llegar. Jones rió bajito y ladeó la cabeza para contestarle, creando el ambiente de confianza que él estaba buscando. Penosamente su escena novelesca no perduró demasiado porque Francia, qué ve tú a saber cuándo jodidos apareció, tiró de él en un abrazo, separándolo bruscamente del estadounidense.

Francis estrechó a Gilbert entre sus brazos como si no le hubiese visto en años. Sus manos resbalaron por la espalda hasta alcanzar su parte favorita de la trabajada anatomía prusiana, donde se frenaron para darle un apretón.

—**Los traseros alemanes son lo mejor ****—**exclamó contento.

—**Francis ****—**gruñó en advertencia. Nunca había compartido y menos disfrutado la peculiar manía que tenía su amigo por tocar más de lo que debe, y sin pedir permiso. Afortunadamente no necesitó decir una palabra más para conseguir su libertad. Alfred había observado la escena completa y se encargó de empujarlo fuera del abrazo, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a Francis en el camino.

—**¡Tío, en serio eres un pervertido! No puedes ir por ahí tocando a la gente… Es incorrecto.**

Prusia rió francamente, encantado y hastiado en idéntica proporción del discurso americano. Francia por su parte, más taimado, esbozó su típica sonrisa marrullera y miró a la joven nación. Un choque de distintos matices de azul tuvo lugar al cruzarse las miradas.

—**Y hablando de perversiones, al ****parecer alguien ha pasado una noche bárbara ****—**soltó, apuntando con el dedo índice la marca en el cuello del muchacho**—.**** ¿No es así mi pequeño Alfred?**

—**No, yo… No —**masculló, abandonando su pose defensiva para sumergirse en su propia vergüenza. Su mano subió instintivamente a cubrir el chupón que Gilbert había dejado en su cuello.

—**Deja de molestar al niño Francis —**dictaminó, interponiéndose entre ambos hombres**—. Su mente no está podrida como la tuya, así que tus intentos de conseguir una historia porno son inútiles. ¡Ah! Y pierdes tiempo con el doble sentido, dudo que haya captado tu indirecta.**

El galo rió entre dientes, sabiendo de antemano que cualquier burla frontal despertaría a la bestia. En cambio sonrió condescendiente, evitando por todos los medios soltar algún comentario relacionado a su comportamiento sobreprotector. Tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello rubio platinado y lo acomodó atrás de la oreja de Gilbert, mirando sus ojos a través de los lentes de marco grueso rojo que utilizaba para leer.

—**Pues permíteme decirte, mi amigo, que si continua pasando el tiempo con un zorro viejo como tú es cuestión de unas semanas para que la manzana se caiga de madura.**

—**¡En qué mal concepto me tienes! —**Le sonrió travieso.

Francis correspondió la sonrisa, y después de unos segundos se dirigió a ambas representaciones: **—Bueno mis queridos muchachos, es hora de arreglar mis notas. Tengo una conferencia que liderar.**

—**¡Discúlpeme usted por distraerlo de sus responsabilidades, señor organizador!**

—**Está usted disculpado —**le contestó en tono burlón**—. Y por cierto, ni creas que te has librado de**** explicarme a qué se debe tu repentina empatía hacia Los Estados Unidos. Bélgica me contó algunas cosas ejem… curiosas sobre la relación entre ustedes ****—**completó en voz baja, esperando que Jones no escuche.

Gilbert marcó distancias, riendo alegremente mientras se alejaba. Levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho, mostrándole las palmas al francés, en señal de inocencia.

—**No sé de qué me estás hablando —**desconoció.

Bonnefoy elevó una de sus delineadas cejas rubias, y tras dedicarle una última sonrisa de despedida a la pareja, caminó al primer asiento de la mesa. Tomando su lugar como conductor de la reunión.

—**Ustedes son muy buenos amigos, ¿no es así? **

—**Uhm. —**Prusia despertó de su ensueño y giró buscando la voz del estadounidense, encontrándose con una sonrisa que no supo descifrar**—. No tanto como parece —**respondió sin hesitación.

La sonrisa de Alfred se relajó, y por primera vez desde que entrara en el gran salón de reunión prestó real atención a las naciones que estaban a su alrededor. Sintió pánico al saberse objeto del escrutinio popular, aunque de una u otra manera Gilbert le había anticipado que eso sucedería. Se sentó en uno de los asientos desocupados y alzó la mirada, demandando contacto con los ojos carmín.

—**¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? —**le pidió.

—**Claro, lo que desee la superpotencia mundial —**aceptó a medias, siempre jugando con el título del habían acordado que sentarse juntos sería estímulo suficiente para desencadenar una polvareda, la amable proposición, sin embargo, fue en su totalidad una improvisación americana. Gilbert se ubicó entonces en el asiento contiguo al de Los Estados Unidos, y enseguida se apresuró a echarle un vistazo a la carpeta de información que encontró esperándolo sobre la mesa. A ver si con esa distracción dejaba de lanzar miradas discretas en dirección a Alemania y Bélgica.

—**Oye —**Alfred inclinó su cuerpo hacia su derecha, donde Gilbert estaba sentado, descansó su codo en la mesa y cubrió parcialmente su boca con una mano para conversarle libremente**—: Arthur**** está intentando matarte con la mirada ****—**comentó sonriente.

—**Pobre, en un futuro le explicaré que las pistolas son más efectivas ****—**resopló.

Alfred intentó aguantar la risa, pero pronto empezó a toser y luego a reír entrecortado. Al final, todo terminó siendo el doble de escandaloso.

—**¡A veces eres tan divertido! —**Logró decir entre jadeos risueños.

Prusia dejó a un lado los documentos, entendiendo que su ruidoso compañero no lo dejaría leer nada de nada hasta que el conversatorio diera inicio y Francia pusiera algo de orden. Cuánta diferencia con Alemania.

Suspiró y volteó a encararlo, su semblante serio.

—**Recuerda que para nosotros es sencillo encandilar a las almas jóvenes, eres tú quién tiene el reto de conquistar a un anciano. Conseguir una atracción que vaya más allá del físico es complicado.**

—**¿Intentas decirme que debo esforzarme más si quiero conquistarte? —**probó, usando un tono que pretendía ser seductor. Alfred levantó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

Y fue de esa forma como Los Estados Unidos tiró el consejo sincero de Gilbert por la borda.

—**Eso es muy halagador Jones —**expuso, recuperando su sonrisa insolente**—. Pero al decir 'anciano' estaba refiriéndome a Inglaterra… O será que al fin te diste cuenta que yo soy un mejor partido.**

El americano cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras y su rostro inmediatamente se encendió, sus pómulos rojos de vergüenza. Maldijo su falta de atención y su mala costumbre de hablar sin analizar antes sus palabras. Gilbert le dio un par de golpes amistosos en el hombro mientras seguía carcajeándose a sus anchas, y sobre todo, a su costa.

—**Tranquilo, solo estoy jugando un poco contigo —**Prusia jadeó, tratando de contener su ataque de risa. Levantó la vista para mirar al hombre y rápidamente supo que aquella había sido una mala idea. El rostro colorado, sumado al ceño fruncido y al puchero ofendido se le antojó hilarante**—. ¡Tú cara! Oh no, dios, me rindo, no puedo parar kesesese.**

—**Gilbert.**

Una voz fuerte y bronca, autoritaria, le llamó desde atrás, callando su risa. El corazón de Gilbert saltó en el interior de su pecho, demasiado sorprendido para evadir el latigazo de esperanza que lo atrapó desprevenido, sin embargo la sensación se disipó apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto con los azules de Ludwig, quien no había abandonado su posición. Intrigado, giró en su asiento para conocer al dueño de la misteriosa voz.

La sonrisa de Gilbert se volvió gatuna, casi predadora.

—**¡Vincent qué sorpresa! —**exclamó complacido, el hermano de la zorra roba novios de Emma era un pedazo de carne caliente. Lo mejor: era un pedazo de carne caliente que no le era indiferente.

—**La única sorpresa es que no estés pegado a Alemania —**dijo con su rigidez característica, se inclinó sobre el respaldar de la silla y completó en un susurro**—: Pero esa es una sorpresa agradable.**

Un dedo corrió suave por su mejilla, produciéndole escalofríos. Gilbert se preguntó por qué no había ido con Holanda después de la pelea con Ludwig. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía, y seguramente tampoco sería la última…

—**¡Oye, oye, respeta su espacio personal!**

"Oh cierto, el motivo es Jones" pensó, desencantado.

El enorme rubio se enderezó en toda su altura y miró a Los Estados Unidos desde arriba, sus intensos ojos verdes se achicaron, prometiéndole una muerte dolorosa al mínimo movimiento. América, como era su feliz costumbre, se mantuvo ignorante del peligro.

—**Hablamos luego Gilbert —**se despidió, Vincent le ofreció una última mirada y caminó al puesto que ocupaba junto a su hermana.

Gilbert volteó hacia Jones y le sonrió de medio lado.

—**Holanda debería darle unas clases de miradas intimidantes a Inglaterra —**apuntó mientras seguía el recorrido del hombre hasta el otro extremo de la mesa**—. ¿No te parece Jones?**

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?**

—**Nada, nada, olvídalo muchacho. —**Negó con la cabeza. A Prusia le causaba gracia la incompetencia de Los Estados Unidos para percibir el ambiente, o los sentimientos que provocaba en los demás. De cierto modo le recordaba a Antonio.

El reloj hizo un sonido potente al marcar las diecisiete horas.

—**Atención al frente. —**Francia tomó la palabra**—. Antes de iniciar con mi exposición quisiera saber si tienen alguna queja o duda sobre el programa, o la información estadística de las carpetas.**

Inglaterra levantó la mano y automáticamente la atención general recayó sobre su persona.

—**Adelante, por favor. —**Bonnefoy animó a que su vecino compartiera su cuestión.

—**Creo que ha habido una suerte de confusión con las ubicaciones, las naciones no están agrupadas como deberían. Ludwig y Gilbert son prácticamente un mismo país, y están separados. Cómo es eso posible. —**A Inglaterra realmente le importaba muy poco la disposición de las representaciones en la mesa y el aparente distanciamiento entre los hermanos alemanes, sin embargo la situación cambiaba cuando Alfred terminaba en medio del problema familiar… ¡Y sentado al lado de Prusia!

—**O sea, en serio, qué hace Prusia sentado al lado de los Estados Unidos. Es como que extrañísimo.**

Polonia fue el primero en hablar, y después los comentarios se extendieron como fuego en polvorín.

A Gilbert empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Él sabía. Lo sabía. Lo escuchaba en los murmullos y burlas. Para las naciones él no era más que 'el acompañante de Alemania', o en palabras más sinceras: La persona que le tomaba las notas durante las conferencias y reuniones. No poseía ningún poder, y por lo tanto no le tenían ningún respeto. Y ahora, los muy hijos de puta, juraban que Gilbert se moría por meterse en los pantalones de Jones, que daría lo que fuera por un pedazo de su poder. Já.

Pues bien, se podían ir todititos a la mierda.

—**N****o entiendo el alboroto.**** —**La voz de Gilbert se escuchó fuerte sobre el barullo**—. Que yo sepa las sillas no vienen con el nombre bordado.**** Además América estaba buscando una secretaria hermosa y eficiente que le ayude con el papeleo, ¡y miren qué coincidencia!… Yo justo acababa de renunciar a mi empleo anterior porque mi queridísimo hermano aprendió a tomar apuntes por sí solo.**

—**En pocas palabras, Estados Unidos ha recogido el paquete que Alemania no quiere tener —**Rusia añadió, una sonrisa infantil impresa en su rostro.

—**El paquete que te mueres por tener rusito.**

Rojo y violeta se encontraron a través del salón, y sucedió lo que sucedía cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban: las personas ajenas a ellos desaparecían como por arte de magia.

—**Suficiente de paralizaciones. —**Bonnefoy interrumpió oportunamente el peligroso intercambio de palabras, retomando el control de la conferencia mundial**—. Si nadie tiene una pregunta relacionada al tema de exposición, entonces empezaré…**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Francia concluyó su presentación sobre la repercusión de la crisis del euro en la economía mundial, y apenas mencionó que el resto del programa se trataría en la reunión del día siguiente Gilbert tomó la mano de Los Estados Unidos, y sin desperdiciar un segundo, lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Arthur los vio marcharse apresuradamente y maldijo en voz baja. Tendría que posponer su conversación con Alfred, pero afortunadamente aún quedaba una persona en el salón con quien deseaba intercambiar un par de palabras.

Ordenó prolijo sus apuntes y documentos y los metió dentro del fólder que Francis había repartido a los invitados, después guardó todo en su maletín negro y lo cerró. Kirkland dejó sus cosas listas sobre su asiento y caminó despacio hasta el lugar de Alemania.

—**Necesito hablarte —**exigió.

El rubio alemán levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos verdes de Arthur, rápidamente regresó su atención a su trabajo y mientras escribía unas últimas observaciones en su libreta, contestó: **—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Inglaterra.**

Arthur aprovechó que Alemania estaba sumergido en sus notas para rodar los ojos con total libertad.

—**Me disculpo por cómo te hablé la última vez que nos vimos, prometo que no volverá a pasar —**se excusó a regañadientes, y sin embargo reconoció que su comportamiento en aquella ocasión no fue el apropiado**—. Por favor, solo voy a quitarte unos minutos —**insistió.

Ludwig soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

—**Está bien Inglaterra. Cinco minutos —**accedió finalmente.

—**Perfecto. Entonces esperemos unos momentos a que las representaciones terminen de retirarse. Esta conversación, como bien te imaginarás, tiene un tinte más bien personal.**

Bélgica—que estaba sentada al lado de su novio, acompañándolo— frunció levemente el entrecejo, sintiéndose aludida. Es más. Emma presentía que las palabras del inglés estaban dirigidas únicamente a su persona, aunque no fuera así.

—**¿Debo esperarte afuera, querido? —**preguntó, posando su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Ludwig. Emma intercambió una mirada con el hombre, obsequiándole también una sonrisa cariñosa.

—**Sí, por favor. Puedes ir avanzando al hotel, yo pasaré por ti para cenar juntos.**

—**Muy bien. —**Ocultando su decepción Emma le dio un beso de despedida. Recogió su cartera y se la colgó al hombro, para enseguida caminar a la salida del salón.

Kirkland vio con una sonrisa desdeñosa como la mujer se alejaba. Tomó asiento en una silla cercana y cruzó las piernas, esperando que las pocas naciones que quedaban abandonaran el recinto.

Tres minutos más tarde, Grecia era el último en salir.

—**Ninguno de los dos está contento con que nuestros hermanos pasen el tiempo juntos, y no gastes tu saliva intentando negarlo. Las mentiras no funcionan conmigo. —**Inglaterra empezó a hablar solo después de cerciorarse que la habitación estaba completamente desierta**—. Necesito que me ayudes a separarlos.**

—**¿Por qué haría tal cosa? —**La expresión seria de Ludwig no había cambiado. No parecía interesado en absoluto, pero vaya que sí lo estaba.

—**Si estás cómodo con la situación entonces hazlo como un favor personal. Yo te lo pido —**solicitó. Arthur odiaba pedir favores, sin embargo debía admitir que él solo no podría contra Prusia. El hijo de perra era inteligente, un manipulador brillante. No quería siquiera imaginar la clase de trucos baratos que había utilizado para acercarse a Los Estados Unidos**—. Prusia no lo ama, lo lastimará.**

"Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego" parafraseó en su cabeza, sonriendo. Él también era inteligente, y creía firmemente que si conseguía tener a Alemania de su parte, Gilbert estaría a su merced.

—**¿Y tú cómo sabes?**

Inglaterra bufó. Comenzaba a irritarse.

—**¡¿Qué cómo lo sé?! Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie…, tú eres la única nación que importa para Prusia. Siempre ha sido así.**

—**Somos hermanos, Inglaterra. ¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**¡Pues su afecto no es de hermanos! —**estalló.

Ludwig Beilschmidt aguantó la respiración. Su corazón pulsaba a mil por hora, tan rápido, que por un segundo pensó que moriría de taquicardia. Su rostro se puso muy pálido y sus ojos celestes revelaron un ápice de terror ante la aparente realización de su peor pesadilla. Alemania apretó sus puños e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por relajarse. Aquello debía de ser una grandísima equivocación. Era imposible que Inglaterra haya descubierto su romance clandestino, imposible.

—**Explícate —**le ordenó suavemente. Trató que su voz sonara lo menos distorsionada posible.

—**Yo también tengo hermanos Alemania, conozco el sentimiento —**articuló con seguridad**—. Y para comenzar te puedo asegurar que los lazos no son tan fuertes.**

El germano sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo. Ese había sido un buen susto. Afortunadamente la teoría de Kirkland no pasaba de corazonadas y presentimientos.

—**No estoy de acuerdo —**rechazó la opinión.

—**¡Por Dios, qué terco! Un hermano no hace lo que Prusia hizo por ti. Yo no lo habría hecho.**

—**Eso es porque no amas lo suficiente —**arguyó. Ludwig se plantó en sus trece, dispuesto a inventar una pantalla, ocultando los verdaderos sentimientos de su hermano bajo un manto de inmenso amor fraternal. Amor que existía y que con el tiempo había mutado en algo más profundo: Maravilloso.

Inglaterra gruñó. Ahora estaba oficialmente cabreado y observar la cara sin emoción de Alemania no ayudaba a mejorarle el humor.

—**¿Estás burlándote de mí? No importa cuánto ames, los sentimientos recaen en un segundo plano. Cada nación tiene una población que proteger y ese es su principal objetivo —**se defendió. Demoró unos segundos en tranquilizarse y después de la pausa completó**—: Y Prusia ignoró el pedido de su pueblo por ti… Ninguna nación hace eso. Hermano o no.**

—**Esta conversación no está llegando a ningún lado. —**Ludwig anunció en un suspiro.

El británico se levantó de un salto y apoyó sus palmas sobre la mesa, golpeando la madera barnizada con fuerza. El sonido produjo un eco que se oyó a todo lo largo de la habitación vacía.

—**¡No eres más que un ciego, y encima ingrato! Lo mínimo que puedes hacer por Prusia es otorgarle el grado que le corresponde dentro del gobierno alemán. No estoy pidiéndote que correspondas su amor en idéntica intensidad, simplemente pido que seas considerado, porque si Prusia se refugia en Alfred es única y exclusivamente culpa tuya. —**Usó su último recurso.

—**Si debes utilizar temas sensibles para convencer, entonces tu discurso no está funcionando —**dijo con convicción**—. Me voy a descansar Inglaterra, que tengas una buena tarde.**

Ludwig se paró de su asiento, levantó sus cosas y caminó rápidamente. Sin ganas de escuchar más.

Arthur se tumbó en una silla, molesto y agotado. Alemania lo ayudaría. Sus palabras tendrían efecto en él tarde o temprano, se sentiría culpable y dejaría al italiano baboso y a su novia insoportable para recuperar la vieja relación con su hermano. Volverían a ser inseparables y Alfred quedaría fuera de la ecuación nuevamente. Así debía ser y así sería.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Hola Alfred.** **—**Arthur saludó al muchacho con una sonrisa. América le había abierto la puerta de su suite, sus vivarachos ojos cerúleos, sin nada que los opaque encima, se mostraron muy sorprendidos por su visita.

—**¡Eh Arthy! ¿En qué andas? —**berreó enérgico**—. No te esperaba…**

—**Pues estaba paseando por el hotel y pensé que tal vez podríamos comer juntos, ¿qué me dices?**

—**¡Vaya! Uhn yo no sé-**

Gilbert apareció por atrás y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jones.

—**¿N****ecesitas algo de mi novio, **_**británico**_**? ****—**Prácticamente escupió la última palabra. Le dio un besito en la mejilla a Alfred, divirtiéndose con todo aquel teatrillo mucho más de lo que había imaginado en un comienzo.

Inglaterra endureció su visaje, para gran entretenimiento del prusiano.

—**Sí, de hecho estaba invitándolo a cenar —**contestó, provocador.

—**No puede. Estamos ocupados.**

—**Me gustaría que me respondiera él, si fueras tan amable. Gracias.**

—**¿Acaso quieres que te haga una demostración gráfica con plátanos y manzanas? Esperaba mayor rapidez mental de tu parte Inglaterra, pero creo que decirte esto es indispensable: tu hermanito es mi cena. Y ahora, si nos permites…** **—**Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—**Joder, soy asombroso…**

Alfred le sonrió en complicidad.

—**Fuiste un poco rudo —**agregó. Una parte de Los Estados Unidos se sentía terriblemente culpable, y la otra, mucho más sincera y vengativa, disfrutó rechazar por una maldita vez a Inglaterra. Aunque literalmente él no había sido quién lo hizo. El punto es que al fin Arthur estaba probando un poco de su propia medicina.

—**No hombre, ¡qué estuve genial!**

—**Bueno… Tal vez fue divertido —**admitió Jones en un susurro.

Gilbert le hizo un guiño y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, su sonrisa del millón de dólares intacta y fulgurante.

—**Empezamos a entendernos muchacho.**

—**El problema es que no podremos comer en el restaurante del hotel. ¡Y yo muero de hambre! —**se quejó.Estados Unidos se dejó caer sobre el canapé de la pequeña sala de estar e hizo un puchero, su estómago estaba gritándole.

—**Yo puedo solucionar eso. **

Gilbert se sentó en el sofá vacío y estiró su brazo para coger el teléfono de la suite, discó un anexo de tres números y esperó impacientemente a que lo atendieran.

—**Buenas tardes, solicito servicio a la habitación para la suite doscientos diez. —**Hubo una pausa**—. Quiero dos de sus mejores platos. —**Otra pausa, está vez más larga**—. Cualquier cosa está bien. ¡Ah, pero no vaya a traerme caracoles! También agregue cerveza, mucha cerveza, vodka y… un bourbon para la señorita. —**Se detuvo para escuchar**—. Vale. ¡Y que sea rápido francesito!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred y Gilbert habían pasado las últimas tres horas bebiendo mientras rememoraban sus anécdotas y compartían extractos de su vida el uno con el otro. Estaban frente a frente, ambos sentados sobre la única cama del dormitorio, las botellas de alcohol vacías descansaban sobre la mesita de noche. El americano estaba particularmente alegre, no por todo el bourbon que había tomado, sino por lograr un avance con Gilbert. Al menos ya no sentía que hablaba con una pared. Prusia le había contado mil historias de guerra, e incluso, milagrosamente, le había revelado uno que otro pasaje de su infancia.

Él estaba feliz, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero aún no estaba satisfecho.

Desde que terminara la reunión Prusia había estado inquieto. Disgustado. Frustrado. Ausente. Si bien parecía normal, observándolo con atención descubrirías que no era así. Estados Unidos no era idiota. Sabía que entre ellos existía una barrera, una barrera que Prusia había erigido muchísimos años atrás y la cual nadie conseguía atravesar…, salvo Alemania.

Pensándolo bien, él y Ludwig tenían algo en común: Los dos fueron criados por una nación, y gracias a ello habían conseguido deslizarse a través de sus defensas y sus máscaras sin ningún esfuerzo. Sin siquiera quererlo o intentarlo. Y ahora, que realmente era consciente de lo que quería, no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni el porqué.

—**Eres mejor bebedor que tu tutor.**

Gilbert le ofreció su copa, despertándolo de su ensueño. Alfred estiró el brazo para recibir el vaso, no era fanático del vodka, pero aceptaría tomarlo a falta de bourbon y cerveza.

—**Lo soy —**afirmó con una sonrisa divertida. Miró al rostro de Gilbert y al reparar en una marca negra bajo su oreja preguntó**—: Oye Gil, ¿cuántos tatuajes tienes?**

—**Tres.**

El europeo bajó de un salto, presentando su cuerpo semidesnudo a los ojos azules. Volteó un poco la cabeza, luciendo el lateral de su blanquísimo y largo cuello.

—**Este es un uróboros —**presentó. Luego dio la vuelta, exponiendo el enorme tatuaje que adornaba su espalda**—. Este es un águila. —**Por último levantó su pierna izquierda y la sostuvo con una mano, formando un número cuatro inverso, para mostrarle la parte interior. Ahí, abajo, muy cerca al tobillo, estaba dibujada una cruz**—. Y este es una cruz de hierro.**

—**El águila está muy impresionante.**

Gilbert alzó la mirada, sonriente y listo para soltar algún comentario egocéntrico, pero al hacerlo pilló a Jones observando en dirección a su entrepierna. Lejos de incomodarse, su sonrisa se amplió.

—**¿Qué miras?**

—**¿Eres tan grande cómo se dice? —**Alfred formuló su pregunta con toda la sinceridad y descaro que proporcionaba el alcohol. Gilbert arqueó una ceja.

—**No soy grande. Soy MUY grande —**aclaró, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

Alfred comenzó a carcajearse.

—**¿Qué es tan divertido? —**Gilbert metió los pulgares bajo el elástico de su ropa interior, jugando con el borde**—. Si no me crees puedo demostrártelo.**

Los Estados Unidos bajó de la cama a tropezones y sujetó al prusiano por los hombros, evitando que cumpliera su amenaza.

—**Te creo, te creo. ¡No te quites eso! —**chilló escandalizado. El norteamericano se quedó inmóvil en su posición mientras los rezagos de su risa desaparecían,cruzó su mirada azul con la roja de Gilbert e inmediatamente fue atacado por una fuerza imperiosa que lo empujó a eliminar los centímetros que los separaban. Juntó los labios en una caricia torpe, un tanto brusca.

Sería mentira decir que Gilbert presagió la repentina acción del muchacho, sin embargo correspondió el beso rápidamente y tomó el mando a la misma velocidad, forzando a Alfred a cambiar su ritmo por uno mucho más cadencioso y suave. Su lengua se deslizó despacio sobre el labio inferior y se empujó dentro de la boca ajena, moviéndose en un vaivén constante.

Alfred ladeó el rostro en busca de un ángulo que le otorgara mejor acceso. Jadeó en medio del beso y se colgó al cuello del prusiano, maravillado con la sensación de ahogo que se extendía a lo largo de su garganta.

Cuando el americano se separó sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus labios todavía más. Su respiración era superficial y su cabeza estaba sumida en un auténtico revoltijo de sentimientos contradictorios: ¿Qué lo había impulsado a actuar así? Estados Unidos disfrutaba de las curvas pronunciadas de las mujeres, de los cuerpos delgados y blandos. Gilbert no era nada similar. Su mirada era afilada y desafiante, sus hombros anchos, sus pectorales sólidos, sus abdominales marcados, y si seguías bajando…

Una de las manos de Gilbert viajó hasta la espalda baja del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—**Ahhh ****—**suspiró largo y prolongado.

—**Eres tan receptivo —**ronroneó sobre su oreja y le dejó un besito en la mejilla.

Alfred concluyó en desconectar su cerebro, que no hacía más que darle dolores de cabeza, y volvió a besarlo. Puede que Gilbert no era Arthur. Tampoco era una mujer, ni era sumiso, y menos modesto o sincero o alegre, y poco le importaba. El sabor a cerveza y chocolate amargo persistía en sus labios, y le encantaba. Era adictivo.

Prusia lo agarró por la nuca y profundizó el beso. Iba a arrepentirse al día siguiente. Tenía tanta rabia metida, estaba tan frustrado por la putísima reunión y por la indiferencia de Ludwig, que necesitaba liberar todo esa furia reprimida de alguna u otra manera.

Tomó el borde de la camiseta ancha de Alfred y la levantó un poco, cortó el beso.

—**Quítatela —**ordenó con su voz ronca.

El norteamericano obedeció y sacó su jersey, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Gilbert sonrió encantado, ya hacía un buen tiempo desde que no era el dominante. Es más. Ya hacía un buen tiempo desde que no tenía sexo en absoluto.

Mordió el labio inferior del menor y fue descendiendo sus besos por el cuello. Recordaba vagamente que era un punto muy sensible, succionó con fuerza, y efectivamente, Alfred dio un respingo y jadeó. Sus manos trazaron el pecho y el vientre, tanteando la piel bronceada sin verla. Gilbert se sentó en el colchón, rebotando levemente, y jaló a Alfred cerca. Le desabotonó el vaquero negro y bajó el cierre, descubriendo gratamente que no traía ropa interior.

Beilschmidt rió entre dientes.

—**Uhm empiezas a gustarme Jones… ¿O prefieres que te llame Alfred?**

—**Alfred. Dime Alfred.**

Gilbert sonrió por toda respuesta y besó su estómago, los músculos no estaban muy marcados pero en general le gustaba la apariencia de Alfred. Sus ojos eran una maravilla. Sacó su lengua y la deslizó lentamente, bajando poco a poco, hasta que su mentón rozó los vellos rubios.

—**Quieres que continúe Alfred, después de esto no hay retorno —**le advirtió. Sus ojos rojos miraron hacia arriba, haciendo contacto con los preciosos ojos turquesa.

—**Continúa —**suplicó, aferrando entre sus dedos cabello rubio platinado y empujándolo en dirección al sur**—. Por favor, continúa.**

Y con esas palabras selló su placentera condena.

Tal vez lo habría pensado dos veces si hubiera conocido lo que aquello conllevaría a futuro.

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bien, en este capítulo han pasado muchas cosas. No me salió lo divertido que yo pensaba, pero espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo disfruté escribirlo. Pido disculpas por la demora, pero entre mis exámenes y trabajos finales y mi graduación no me quedaba mucho tiempo libre, espero que la longitud de este capítulo (el doble del anterior), sirva para que me odien menos D:

Para el próximo capítulo agradecería si me ayudan a elegir el tema de la conferencia, ¿les parece bien el que se propuso? Necesito meterme un poco en el tema de exposición, así que les consulto a ustedes algún tema de actualidad que consideren importante. También se viene el famoso 'día siguiente', y sabremos un poco más de Ludwig.

.

Muchos besos a los que leen, a los que comentan, y a los que siguen esta historia. Ya saben, cualquier comentario y crítica es bien recibida. También les quiero pasar el link de un fan art hecho por una lectora muy talentosa - kikyoyami8:

browse . deviantart (AQUÍ VA EL PUNTO COM) / ? qh =& section = &global = 1&q = kikyoyami8# / d53qpbg

Eliminen los espacios. ¡Y si les gusta el dibujito, entonces déjenle comentarios! :)


	8. Celos

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VIII: Celos<strong>

**.**

Gilbert gruñó bajito, revolviéndose en el estado de semiinconsciencia que precede al despertar. Rodó sobre la cama acolchada hasta terminar abrazándose al hombre que descansaba a su izquierda, juntó pecho con espalda y metió una de sus piernas en medio de las contrarias, buscando capturar un poco de calor corporal. Esbozó una sonrisa atontada y besó a tientas la vértebra que sobresalía al inicio del cuello, su respiración acompasada soplaba suave contra la piel sensible de la nuca, erizando los vellos al mínimo contacto. Prusia se acurrucó bajo las mantas y en su movimiento cabellos cortos rozaron la punta de su nariz, produciéndole cosquillas. Estiró su mano y resbaló un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos hasta soltarlo, repitió la acción sistemáticamente a modo de caricia.

Después de interminables minutos en la oscuridad sus ojos se entreabrieron y parpadeó varias veces. Los colores tomaban mayor nitidez conforme pasaban los segundos y sus ojos se acostumbraban a la fuerte iluminación del dormitorio, cuando estos estuvieron totalmente adaptados frunció el ceño en confusión: El cabello que tenía enfrente era de un color rubio oscuro…, como bronce.

¡Oh por la grandísima mierda!

Dio un brinco, separándose súbitamente del otro cuerpo. Imágenes de la noche anterior irrumpieron en su cabeza todas al mismo tiempo, mareándolo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ocultando su sonrojo. Alfred había sido increíblemente obediente, y en recompensa él lo había llevado despacio y de a poquitos hacia un orgasmo delicioso. Gilbert sintió un pequeño tirón en la entrepierna y de inmediato abrió los ojos con pánico. ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando! No. No, no, no. Simple y sencillamente era imposible que estuviera excitándose a causa de un estúpido recuerdo sin importancia.

Bajó de la cama y buscó sus calzoncillos por el suelo, encontrándolos al lado del jean negro de Alfred, se los puso rápidamente y miró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación. La piel de su pecho y su estómago tenían restos de semen seco. Arrugó la nariz.

_Tras, tras, tras_.

La puerta fue golpeada exactamente tres veces.

El prusiano puso los ojos en blanco. Perfecto, ¡simplemente perfecto! Pensó en hacer oídos sordos al llamado y regresar a la cama, o ir a la ducha, o hasta en huir a su habitación. Pero no. Fue a atender al pobre infeliz contra quien descargaría su malhumor mañanero.

_¡Tras, tras!_

—**¡Ya voy! —**refunfuñó y aceleró el paso. No se preocupó por cubrir su cuerpo, una persona que toca puertas ajenas en horarios imprudentes debería estar preparada para ver gente vestida en nada más que sus interiores. Y si no… ¡Pues a joderse!

Enserió su semblante, a propósito de la intimidación visual, y abrió toda la puerta de un jalón.

Ahí, parado y mirándolo atentamente con sus fríos ojos celestes, estaba Ludwig. El plan de Gilbert se cayó a pedazos ante la presencia de su hermano, su postura de bravucón se esfumó tan rápidamente que de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo sin armas con las qué protegerse. Ese era, indudablemente, parte de un escenario para el que no estaba preparado.

Gilbert respiró hondo y compuso su expresión, puso su mejor cara de circunstancias y preguntó con rudeza: **—¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Fui a tu habitación y no estabas —**respondió Ludwig, muy calmado.

—**Eso no responde mi pregunta.**

—**Gilbert. —**Suavizó su voz**—. ¿Podemos platicar en mi habitación?**

—**Verás Lutz, últimamente ando muy ocupado. Así que deberías programar una cita y esperar a tu turno. —**Prusia falló en su intento de cerrar la puerta, ya que Ludwig fue más rápido y detuvo la hoja de madera antes que terminara de cerrarse.

El alemán echó un vistazo hacia ambos lados del corredor, izquierda y derecha, para comprobar que no hubiera nadie deambulando alrededor, y al constatar que el lugar estaba desierto, jaló a Gilbert al exterior de la suite y estampó su espalda contra la pared del pasillo.

—**Me temo que no puedo esperar tanto tiempo —**respondió. Extendió la palma de su mano y corrió sus dedos sobre el estómago de su hermano, produciéndole un temblor involuntario que le sacó una sonrisa**—. Tu cuerpo siempre ha sido más sincero de lo que tú eres.**

Prusia apretó los dientes, furioso. Se obligó a relajar los músculos y entonces esbozó una de sus bien conocidas sonrisas engreídas.

—**¿Y qué te dice mi cuerpo?**

—**Que me extrañas. —**Alemania acorraló a Gilbert entre sus brazos extendidos**—. Y mucho. Estados Unidos no te interesa, en realidad solo juegas con él para sacarme celos.**

—**Vaya, vaya. Muy ilustrativo. Ahora si me permites, creo que debo conversar con mi cuerpo sobre las cosas que puede o no andar diciendo por ahí.**

—**Estoy hablando en serio —**presionó.

—**Yo también.**

—**¡Entonces acepta de una vez que Estados Unidos no te importa y acabemos con esto! —**explotó. Acercó su rostro al de Gilbert, juntó las frentes y aguardó impaciente por una respuesta.

—**No puedo hacer eso.**

—**¿Por qué no? —**sopló sobre su boca.

—**Porque Alfred sí me importa —**aseguró.

Ludwig entornó su mirada y escrutó los ojos entre carmesí y bermellón de Prusia, en busca de alguna prueba que demostrara la falsedad de sus palabras. No la encontró. Un sentimiento desconocido se apoderó de su ser, una incómoda opresión en el pecho que por momentos le escindía la respiración. Encolerizado, bajó su mentón lo poco que faltaba para rozar los labios de Gilbert, quien permaneció estático por un par de segundos. Si bien no tardó en empujar su pecho, apartándolo.

—**Alguien se acerca. No quisiera arruinar su perfecta reputación Alemania, mejor aléjese.**

—**Entremos a tu habitación —**insistió.

—**No soy yo quien necesita ocultarse.**

El ruido de las pisadas se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Ludwig maldijo entre dientes la interrupción y retomó su distancia, apenas un minuto después Francis estaba volteando la esquina y mostrándose ante ellos.

Francia ensanchó su sonrisa gatuna y detuvo su andar frente a los hermanos alemanes. Su mirada no escondía su predilección por el cuerpo semidesnudo de Prusia.

—**¡Gilbert amigo mío, qué son esas fachas!**

Gilbert sonrío de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

—**Noche agitada.**

—**Me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta. ¡Quién diría que el inocentón de Alfred te dejaría en tal estado! —**exageró, como era su francesa costumbre. Giró el rostro y se dirigió a Alemania**—: La fijación que tu hermano siente por los rubios grandes no es normal, deberías llevarlo con un especialista.**

—**De qué rayos hablas, Alfred ni siquiera es tan grande.**

—**¡Ajá! Entonces sí estás interesado en él —**anotó triunfal.

—**Yo no he dicho eso.**

—**¡No, por supuesto que no! —**Le sonrío a Ludwig en complicidad y apuntó a Gilbert con la mirada**—. Solo estás parado en la puerta de su habitación vistiendo nada más que tus interiores.**

—**Estamos… conociéndonos mejor Francis —**explicó en tono jocoso**—. Por cierto, debo volver ahí dentro. —**Señaló la suite con el pulgar. Prusia se apresuró a entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta, interiormente agradecido por la aparición de su amigo: La situación con Ludwig se habría complicado de no ser por su oportuna interrupción.

Exhaló largamente.

Cruzó la sala de estar y se dirigió hacia el baño. Caminó a paso ligero para producir la menor cantidad de ruido posible, despertar a Estados Unidos era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos. Gilbert se estremeció al pisar las baldosas con los pies descalzos, la sensación de frío reptaba desde la planta de sus pies, aumentando su incomodidad. Avanzó hasta la ducha y abrió los mezcladores, se quitó la ropa interior y se paró bajo el chorro de agua. Sus hombros se dejaron caer, liberándose de la tensión acumulada.

Simplemente permitió que el agua caliente escurriera por su cuerpo y arrastrara sus preocupaciones consigo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Talló sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y se quejó en voz baja, casi inaudible. Sus sentidos espabilaron de a pocos como empezó a escuchar unas voces suaves… La televisión estaba encendida, demonios. Lloriqueó ante la inminente perdida de sueño y se acurrucó obstinadamente, negándose a despertar.

Una mano apoyada en su hombro desnudo y el susurro de una voz rasposa fue todo lo que necesitó para eliminar cualquier rastro de sueño. América sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban descontrolados, sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacerse un ovillo. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

—**Venga, es hora de despertar dormilón.**

Un gruñido fue su respuesta. Alfred deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la cama se lo tragara y así no volver a enfrentarse nunca más a los ojos rojos de Gilbert, deseaba borrar los incidentes vergonzosos de la noche anterior, desaparecerlos completamente de su memoria. Paradójicamente, mientras más lo pensaba más recordaba. Recordaba haber afirmado sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Gilbert y haber gritado su nombre tantas veces, tan alto. Hundió su cara en la almohada.

—**No me obligues a despertarte a la mala… —**Prusia lanzó su amenaza al aire.

El muchacho se incorporó rápidamente, como activado por un resorte. Fue recibido por un puntazo de dolor en la espalda baja.

—**Hola. —**Giró lentamente la mirada y la posó sobre Gilbert. El albino estaba recostado en la cama y lo observaba sonriente desde su posición, control remoto en mano. Su corto cabello rubio platinado goteaba agua y su piel blanquísima parecía todavía más clara contrastada con sus ropas: un polo de mangas largas y un pantalón ancho de algodón negro. El negro era un color que a Gilbert le sentaba maravillosamente bien.

—**Buenos días Alfred —**le saludó, levantó la taza de café que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche para enfatizar.

—**¿Alfred? —**Estados Unidos se olvidó de sus dudas existenciales y le mostró una sonrisa brillante**—. Qué pasó con el Jones esto, Jones aquello.**

Gilbert alzó los hombros con aparente indiferencia.

—**Pensé que ayer habíamos acordado que te llamaría Alfred. Así lo prefieres ¿no? —**Le guiñó un ojo y bebió un trago de su café**—. Además, supongo que la formalidad se perdió en el instante que cada uno chupó la polla del otro —**añadió.

Los colores subieron a las mejillas del estadounidense, su cara estaba tan caliente y tan roja que bien podría competir con uno de los tomates que España tanto adoraba.

—**GILBERT —**chilló.

—**Relájate hombre, fue solo un polvo. —**Gilbert apretó una de los sonrosados cachetes del chico**—. El único problema es que ahora Kirkland te sabrá a nada, ni siquiera notarás cuando entra kesesese —**Se carcajeó a sus anchas y abrazó al americano en juego.

Alfred achicó los ojos y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, enfurruñado.

—**¿Y tú cómo sabes?**

"Mierda, creo que metí la pata".

—**Yo solo decía —**articuló Gilbert, muy entretenido con el sujeto de la conversación**—. Ya sabes, los ingleses no tienen fama de tener buen tamaño.**

—**Pues de hecho los alemanes tampoco.**

Gilbert levantó una ceja y ante su mutismo Alfred retomó la palabra.

—**Según las encuestas los rusos tienen el mejor promedio de Europa, y los alemanes no están hasta mucho más abajo en la lista —**explicó.

—**¡¿De dónde mierda has sacado esa encuesta, del Pravda?!**

Los Estados Unidos se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—**Oh… —**Prusia se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y le miró furibundo, aquel comentario parecía haber sido toda una afrenta a su ego**—. ¿Es mi impresión o alguien está rogando por una ronda mañanera?** **Tal vez te gustaría comprobar mi tamaño estando más consciente Alfred.**

—**NO. ¡Nadie está haciendo eso!**

El prusiano no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión aterrada del chico, olvidó su indignación y regresó a su lugar en la cama. Levantó su taza de la mesita y se terminó lo que le restaba de café.

—**Deberías ir a por un desayuno en el restaurante del hotel. Yo quiero intentar volver a dormir, he tenido una noche asquerosa… —**le dijo, tumbándose sobre el colchón.

—**¡Discúlpame por eso! —**berreó ofendido.

—**No, no. No me refería al sexo —**aclaró con una sonrisita traviesa**—. Eres un excelente pasivo niño, Inglaterra va a disfrutarlo enormemente.**

—**¡Jódete Gilbert!**

—**Lo estás diciendo mal, lo correcto es 'jódeme Gilbert' —**corrigió.

Alfred hizo un mohín y atravesó a Gilbert con la mirada. Bajó de la cama y se agachó para recoger sus ropas del piso, en eso estaba cuando la voz ronca del europeo se escuchó a sus espaldas. Coloreando su rostro nuevamente.

—**Uhm creo que acabo de conocer tu mejor ángulo kesesese.**

—**CÁLLATE PERVERTIDO. —**Sujetó la almohada más cercana y la lanzó sobre la cara de Gilbert. Enseguida se largó al baño, huyendo de su desvergonzado escrutinio.

Prusia por su parte se quedó riendo entre dientes, empujó la almohada fuera de su rostro y la abrazó, aplastándola contra su pecho. Cerró los párpados y se acurrucó para descansar con una expresión de felicidad dibujada en el rostro.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su mirada estaba clavada sobre el punto en que sus dedos rozaban el dorso de una mano blanca. Los dedos eran largos y delgados, y las uñas eran cuadradas y estaban perfectamente cortadas, parecían brillosas, como si tuvieran una especie de esmalte encima. De cualquier manera, no era la hermosura de esas manos lo que había embelesado su atención, sino el contraste de las pieles.

Un carraspeo lo desconcentró. La mano que contemplaba se retiró y el dueño lo miró entre divertido y preocupado.

—**Vaya, no sabía que mi mano era tan interesante. —**Arthur habló con aquel ritmo pausado típico de los británicos.

—**Lo siento. —**Alfred volvió a la realidad y sonrió apenado. Tomó un bollito dulce de la canastilla que reposaba en el centro de la mesa y le dio una mordida**—. Es solo que al ver nuestras manos…**

—**Ya sé, ya sé, pensaste en lo lindas que se ven juntas —**Inglaterra bromeó completando la oración, pero entonces recordó los sentimientos de Alfred y se arrepintió de su descuido. Afortunadamente tal parece que Estados Unidos no notó la referencia, porque únicamente frunció el ceño, como hace cada vez que se le interrumpe en medio de una idea.

—**No —**negó y continuó hablando**—: Es la diferencia entre los colores. La piel de Gilbert es aún más clara que la tuya y cada vez que lo toco…**

Arthur parpadeó repetidas veces, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperarse de su desconcierto inicial y seguir el hilo de las palabras. No lo entendía. Si una personalidad perniciosa como la de Prusia tomara contacto con la de Alfred él notaría las repercusiones, sin duda lo haría. ¿Entonces por qué?

A menos que esta conversación sea parte de su teatrillo.

—… **¡Es blanco como una hoja de papel! Aunque eso no me molesta, en realidad, su piel es bastante bonita…**

Le resultaba difícil imaginar que Jones estuviera fingiendo, él hablaba y hablaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa, ¿siempre había sido así de brillante? Siempre… sí, de hecho sí, desde que era una pequeña colonia, su sonrisa no había cambiado.

—… **hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, pienso que…**

Inglaterra miraba a Los Estados Unidos sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía. El chico estaba divagando, lo cual no era ninguna novedad, acostumbraba hacerlo. Lo diferente —y alarmante— era el tema de conversación. Mientras estaba ahí, observándolo mover la boca, se preguntó si había sido correcto trivializar el problema. Juzgarlo como una mentira y dejarlo correr.

Sea como sea, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR! Sí, sé que esta vez he tardado demasiado, pero que sepan que no pienso abandonar la historia. La demora fue motivo de un penoso accidente con mi USB. Por cierto, mientras estaba sin mi archivo de 'juegos de seducción' me puse a escribir un oneshot germancest, a quienes les guste la pareja pueden pasar a echar un vistazo ;)

.

Ahora, volviendo al tema, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto que está. Las cosas empiezan a complicarse desde aquí, y para las que preguntaron: sí, va a haber lemon narrado en el fic. Solo que aún no llega el momento, tengo planeado escribir uno y la pareja elegida es sorpresa. Al menos puedo adelantarles que no va a estar en el último capítulo, de hecho, han de faltar unos dos para llegar.

Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, los comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos.


	9. Máscaras caídas

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP IX: Máscaras caídas<strong>

**.**

Jones entró a su suite prácticamente corriendo, traía la tarjeta magnética que había usado para abrir la puerta en la mano derecha y una lata de cerveza helada en la izquierda. La carpeta repleta hasta el tope con los documentos de la conferencia se sostenía milagrosamente presionada entre su brazo y tronco. El muchacho apenas podía contener sus ganas de contarle a Gilbert acerca del desayuno con Kirkland, y en su apuro por llegar al dormitorio esquivó varios muebles y aparadores… Si bien golpeó otros tantos en el trayecto.

—**¡GILBERT TE COMPRÉ UNA CERVEZA! —**exclamó entusiasta y saltó a la cama. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso, pero el nombrado —que estaba tendido de costado y abrazado a una almohada— ni se dio por enterado. Los Estados Unidos formó un mohín de descontento. Soltó los bultos en un rincón y se apoyó en sus muñecas y rodillas, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante: Gilbert dormía plácidamente, una expresión suavizada emperifollaba su rostro pálido, aunque las bolsas amoratadas bajo sus ojos estaban ahí para recordar su perenne falta de sueño.

No quería imaginar hace cuánto tiempo no descansaba apropiadamente…

Liberó un suspiro resignado. Tenía que despertarlo. La reunión empezaría en tres horas y el hombre no había probado bocado, y tampoco había repasado sus notas. Le hundió un dedo en la mejilla y lo llamó con una voz baja, amable.

—**Gilbert despierta.**

—**Uhmm. —**Prusia se revolvió en su inconsciencia y quedó tumbado boca arriba**—. Dame otros cinco minutos.**

—**Gilbert despierta —**repitió, esta vez aumentando el volumen.

Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y zarandeó despacio a falta de resultados. El rostro de Gilbert se contrajo, nada feliz por la interrupción de su merecidísimo descanso.

—**Lu… Ludwig solo cinco minutos más —**masculló Gilbert, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

El estadounidense suspendió todo movimiento y frunció el entrecejo. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho mientras observaba al germano con expresión contrariada, o más bien como si éste fuera uno de los villanos de sus coloridas historietas. Si Alfred era sincero consigo mismo entonces reconocería que la inocua mención lo perturbó de alguna manera, y aunque comprendía que un desliz de ese tipo era absolutamente justificable, comprenderlo no le ayudaba a disminuir su afectación. Expulsó el aire de su nariz ruidosamente y pellizcó el brazo de Gilbert. Fuerte.

—**¡AHHHH! —**Prusia pegó un grito, sobresaltado, se incorporó prontamente y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, buscando a su agresor. El desconcierto inicial abrió paso a la irritación cuando sus orbes se posaron sobre la silueta de Jones**—. ¡Qué rayos fue eso!**

Alfred infló los mofletes y le dio la espalda, huyendo de la mirada acusadora de Gilbert.

—**No te despertabas —**declaró.

—**¡¿Y no pudiste utilizar un método menos doloroso para despertarme?! —**reclamó Gilbert, sobando la piel enrojecida de su brazo.

—**NO —**le contestó, claramente enfurruñado. Estados Unidos alargó la mano hasta la lata de cerveza que había dejado en la cama y se la extendió al prusiano, vencido por el sentimiento de culpa**—. Ten, te traje una cerveza. Tómala antes que se caliente.**

—**Eres bipolar, ¿lo sabías pequeño insolente? —**comentó con una sonrisita burlona.

Gilbert le arrebató la cerveza de la mano y golpeó la cabeza hueca de Jones con la lata de aluminio, a lo que éste respondió dedicándole un puchero de lo menos varonil. Prusia se rió simplemente porque sí y estiró sus brazos para desperezarse un poco, talló sus ojos y bostezó sin preocuparse en cubrir su boca. Lo cierto era que desde su mudanza al apartamento de Berlín las noches de insomnio se habían tornado tan recurrentes como los almuerzos congelados, y las pesadillas tan comunes como el fumar un cigarrillo antes de acostarse.

Los días transcurrían extensos y las noches se le antojaban interminables. Silenciosas y solitarias.

A lo largo de su existencia Prusia se había cobijado innumerables veces en una cama vacía, encerrado en una estancia vacía, y aislado en un castillo vacío. Él solía preferir el silencio ante cualquier melodía hermosa, solía preferir la soledad ante cualquier devoción traidora. Sin embargo, una vez probado el gustillo dulzón de la compañía, el retornar a la soledad devenía en un proceso doloroso.

Existió una época en que la esencia de Ludwig le hubo pertenecido, pero en la actualidad la situación se había invertido. Durante años la representación de Alemania había sido su único sostén, el pilar al que aferrarse en períodos de adversidad. Sin su pequeño de ojos cerúleos su inmortalidad carecía de significado. Paradójicamente, Gilbert estaba abandonando la infinita seguridad que le proporcionaba Alemania. Estaba apostándolo todo en un juego de seducción peligroso. Muy peligroso.

—**No juegues con fuego sino puedes controlar las llamas —**musitó ausente, la voz extremadamente baja.

—**¿En qué piensas?**

La pregunta de Jones le llegó como un suspiro lejano, a pesar que el chiquillo se encontraba sentado a un palmo de distancia. Prusia sopesó la posibilidad de mentirle, al final concluyó en que ser sincero con el norteamericano no le ocasionaría ningún problema. No quiso ponerse a pensar en que tal vez extrañaba tener alguien con quién conversar, o en que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, empezaba a confiar en el chico. Replegó sus piernas y descansó su mentón sobre el hueso prominente de sus rodillas. Le dio un trago prolongado a su cerveza, el líquido ámbar resbaló por su garganta produciéndole un placer reconfortante: Aclaró sus ideas. Dejó la lata sobre la mesa de noche.

—**En mi hermano —**contestó Gilbert después de varios minutos.

Estados Unidos copió la posición de Prusia. Recogió sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en ellas, su mirada estaba fija en sus pies, que se movían de arriba a abajo sin parar.

—**Mientras dormías dijiste su nombre —**le confesó.

El ambiente había tomado un aire extrañamente melancólico, o eso fue lo que Prusia percibió. Jones estaba decaído, la voz tranquila y pausada lo delataba. Su energía habitual parecía disminuida, como drenada. Y en lo que respectaba a su persona, sumergirse en sus pensamientos no lo dejaba de buen humor, aunque haría un esfuerzo para rectificar lo cortante de su respuesta anterior.

—**Oh —**exclamó en entendimiento**—. Entonces por eso me pellizcaste —**añadió luego de una breve pausa, iba mostrando sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—**No —**negó Los Estados Unidos**—. ¡Te pellizqué porque roncas terriblemente alto y no sabía cómo callar esa bocota tuya!**

Prusia estalló en carcajadas para enorme desconcierto de Alfred F. Jones.

—**Kesesese eres un terrible mentiroso —**declaró. Prusia giró levemente el cuello para mirar de reojo a la joven nación, que seguía con la vista enfocada en sus pies, y aguardó impaciente por su reacción.

—**Pues tú bien compensas mi incompetencia —**arguyó.Jones le devolvió una mirada malhumorada. Todavía traía puesto los lentes de contacto así que el color de sus ojos turquesa parecía más intenso, vivificado por el lente.

El europeo por su parte, frenó sus burlas y adoptó un semblante serio. Observó al muchacho casi con cariño fraternal. Siempre había sentido debilidad por las caras de cachorro herido, algún día, pensaba Prusia, aquella vulnerabilidad le cobraría factura. Mientras tanto, continuaría con su comportamiento irresponsable. Gateó hasta quedar frente al estadounidense, se detuvo sobre sus rodillas y le revolvió los cabellos. Enterró las manos entre los mechones cobrizos y proyectó figuras en el cuero cabelludo. Alfred alzó la cabeza, sonriéndole con un deje taciturno.

—**¿Hay algo que te preocupe niño? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?**

—**No —**se apresuró a decir Alfred, avergonzado. Sus mejillas se entintaron de rosa**—. Lo siento… No sé qué me pasa, son tonterías mías. No me hagas caso.**

—**Puedes confiarme lo que sea. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Yo no soy Inglaterra, no voy a escandalizarme.**

Alfred abrió la boca para responder, pero enseguida la cerró y bajó la mirada.

Los ojos aguzados de Gilbert no perdieron detalle de los gestos en el rostro de Alfred. Apretó una de las manos del estadounidense entre las suyas y con su pulgar acarició el dorso. El calor que emanaba de su piel atrapó la atención de Alfred, quien al reparar en las manos juntas recordó el desayuno con Arthur, y por qué había estado entusiasmado por regresar a su dormitorio. En realidad trajo más que eso a su memoria, sin embargo los pensamientos deshonrosos fueron rápidamente ahuyentados.

—**Hoy desayuné con Arthur —**anunció Los Estados Unidos**—. Creo que el plan está funcionando. No le gustó que hablara de ti, el problema es que no sé la razón real de su fastidio. Aunque me inclino a pensar que simplemente le caes muy mal, y no lo culpo —**terminó entre risas mal encubiertas.

Prusia chasqueó la lengua, obviamente él rechazaba la teoría de Jones.

—**Mis felicitaciones —**aplaudió en acento poco convincente**—. Lamentablemente, mi caso no es tan optimista. Oeste necesita de un gran empujón para reaccionar. Por el momento no está dispuesto a abandonar la seguridad que le ofrece Bélgica, y menos a admitir públicamente nuestra socialmente-perturbadora relación. Perdón, ex relación… —**Hizo una pausa**—. Incestuosa homosexual —**agregó con una risita traviesa, burlándose de su propia situación.

—**Pues Inglaterra sigue tratándome como a su maldito hijo —**comentó Alfred mientras se alzaba de hombros, restándole importancia.

—**Es mejor eso a que te trate como una puta.**

—**NO LO ES —**gritó en frustración**—. Al menos tú tienes algo que perder. ¡Yo no tengo nada, nunca lo tuve!**

—**Te invitaría un trago para discutir acerca de nuestras desventuras amorosas —**articuló Gilbert con calma**—, si no fuera porque ya descubrimos que tú y yo no estamos hechos para beber juntos. —**Le guiñó descarado.

La reacción fue instantánea, los músculos de los hombros de Alfred se tensaron y su cara se encendió en rojo, el rubor cubrió por completo sus mejillas e incluso parte de su cuello. El pobre chico no sabía dónde ocultarse, suficiente penitencia cumplía lidiando contra sus recuerdos como para que Gilbert lo empeore mencionando su affaire cada cinco minutos.

—**Nunca te vas a olvidar de eso, ¿no?**

—**No —**confirmó Prusia alegremente.

—**En fin, deberíamos repasar las notas de la conferencia.**

Alfred estiró su torso para alcanzar la carpeta repleta de papeles que se encontraba al pie de la cama, rompió el elegante sello diseñado por el país anfitrión y comenzó a revisar el contenido. Francis había caminado hasta la mesa que compartiera con Inglaterra durante el desayuno y le había entregado un ejemplar a cada uno.

—**¿Qué es eso? —**preguntó Beilschmidt. Le arrebató el sobre de entre las manos a Estados Unidos y lo estudió con aire desinteresado, ojeó las hojas que estaban al interior.

—**Es el tema de la reunión. Programa y objetivos.**

—**Cosas de nación supongo…**

—**Tú también eres una nación —**apuntó Jones, un tanto extrañado por el comentario del europeo.

—**Ex nación —**corrigió**—. Deberías recordarlo, los otros lo hacen y no dejan de echármelo en cara.**

—**Yo no soy 'los otros' —**vociferó renuente. De cierto modo le ofendía que Gilbert lo comparase con las demás representaciones**—. La mayoría de ellos piensa que soy un chiquillo idiota que no merece ser un líder mundial.**

—**Y no los culpo por ello —**ironizó Prusia, tomando venganza por alguna de las palabras que hubiese dicho el estadounidense. Mas Los orgullosos Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no interpretó su tono burlón de esa forma, contrajo las cejas rubias. Sus ojos turquesa mostraban una fiera determinación.

—**Yo no he llegado donde estoy por casualidades precisamente. No soy un tonto.**

—**En ningún momento he dicho yo que lo seas hombre —**declaró con voz firme. Prusia vio reflejada la exacerbación de los ánimos a través de los ojos transparentes de Alfred F. Jones, y culpó a lo tosco que sonaba el idioma inglés bajo su lengua. Continuó su explicación con un tono más amable**—: Si lo pensara te lo diría. No soy de quienes gustan de utilizar eufemismos, por favor, te agradecería que procures no confundirme con Inglaterra. Además, eres una superpotencia mundial, ¿por qué habría de importarte lo que digan de ti?**

—**Eres Gilbert Beilschmidt, ¿por qué habría de importarte lo que un montón de naciones diga de ti?**

El prusiano se carcajeó hasta que su estómago le comenzó a doler. El mocoso lo había atrapado.

—**Tienes un buen punto ahí Alfred, pero es un hecho que no cuento en las reuniones mundiales. La falta de territorio y poder transforman mis opiniones en… menciones irrelevantes —**distinguió con amargura**—. Hace ya bastante tiempo desde que me convertí en un simple oyente.**

El europeo abandonó su confortable posición en la cama y se puso en pie. Caminó por la habitación a pasos cortos y lentos, sus pies descalzos resentían el cambio de temperatura y los pantalones negros holgados del pijama tocaban el piso. Se aproximó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas de par en par, la luz del medio día iluminó su perfil de lleno. Los Estados Unidos, que lo observaba embobado, pensó que no podía existir alguien más blanco que Gilbert.

—**No lo serías si Alemania tomara cartas en el asunto —**puntualizó Jones.

—**Alemania es un buen chico, no seas duro con él.**

El norteamericano alzó una ceja, aunque no objetó.

—**Lo tengo —**exclamó Alfred, una sonrisa victoriosa tiraba de sus labios**—. Tú puedes dar el discurso por mí.**

Gilbert, que había tenido la vista fija en el horizonte, volteó a mirarlo tan rápidamente que temió que su cuello se hubiera dislocado. No podía creer que Alfred estuviera hablando en serio. Era… Sin duda era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—**No sabes lo que dices —**gruñó en voz cansina.

—**¡Claro que lo sé! Lo único que debo hacer es cederte la palabra cuando sea mi turno de hablar —**expuso alegre**—. Diré que tú plantearás la posición de Los Estados Unidos y listo. Nadie se quejará, te lo aseguro —**terminó entre sonrisas inmensas, casi dando saltitos de la emoción.

Tan sencillo. Alfred lo hacía sonar todo tan sencillo. Su poder era irrefutable, el chiquillo que tenía en frente era capaz de imponer su postura y por momentos, o la mayoría del tiempo, Gilbert lo olvidaba. Comenzaba a comprender por qué Inglaterra lo protegía de las otras naciones.

—**De nada vale apresurarse —**anotó Beilschmidt con prudencia, meneando la cabeza en negación**—. Nosotros deberíamos pensar mejor esto.**

El estadounidense lucía decepcionado.

—**Parecía una buena idea —**murmuró.

—**Está bien… Intentémoslo —**aceptó a regañadientes, le cumpliría el capricho al chico si eso lo hacía feliz**—. Pero en el instante que, mientras toman una copa, alguna nación te pregunte entre susurros cuán bueno soy en la cama, tienes que sonreír enigmáticamente y cambiar el tema de conversación. ¿Me oíste?**

Prusia se echó a reír y Alfred parpadeó, muy confundido.

—**¿Por qué habrían de saber que te acostaste conmigo? —**preguntó Jones.

—**No lo saben. Simplemente piensan que yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu puta a cambio de una posición privilegiada dentro del gobierno norteamericano, ve tú a saber qué gano yo teniendo un puesto de poder en tu soberanía; mas considerando lo paranoico del chisme, muy probablemente lo difundió Inglaterra. —**Sonrió divertido**—. En fin, luego de que me permitas conferenciar a tu nombre, darán como un hecho que me abrí de piernas para ti.**

—**¡Pero eso no es verdad! —**chilló escandalizado.

—**No. No lo es —**concordó**—. ¿Sabes muchacho? Me hubiera gustado hablar contigo mucho, mucho antes. Hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos.**

—**Yo te considero mi amigo ahora.**

Prusia le sonrió afectivo y volvió su vista al cielo despejado. A Jones le asombró no encontrar rastros de arrogancia en su gesto.

—**Te das cuenta que no hemos repasado un carajo… —**apuntó Gilbert luego de un largo rato.

—**Ajá.**

—**Te das cuenta que es tu culpa…**

—**Ajá.**

—**Gracias.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**No voy a repetirlo.**

Estados Unidos se levantó de la cama con torpeza y acompañó al germano en la ventana. Apoyó sus manos sobre el alféizar y alzó la mirada, el paisaje parisino se presentaba ante él elegante y tranquilo. Alfred disfrutó del silencio como nunca antes lo había disfrutado.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**La próxima conferencia mundial está coordinada para el trece de septiembre en Quebec, Canadá. Hasta ese entonces señores. —**Con esa frase Francia dio por concluida la segunda reunión en su país.

Sentado en la silla que le hubieran designado, Los Estados Unidos de América sonreía. Su sonrisa era resplandeciente, todavía más que de costumbre, la nación se había emocionado al escuchar a Prusia exponer. Sinceramente él no entendía por qué Alemania no permitía que su hermano hablara de vez en cuando, es decir Ludwig tenía una voz de mando muy intimidante y todo, pero Gilbert, Gilbert era hipnotizante. Convincente sin llegar a ser aterrador.

Se sentía tan satisfecho que nada podría arruinar su estado de ánimo. O bueno, en realidad había un detalle que lo estaba fastidiando desde iniciada la conferencia: Alemania era el detalle. Alemania que no se despegaba de Bélgica. Alemania que no había mostrado la mínima emoción cuando Gilbert, su hermano mayor, participaba activamente de una reunión como no sucedía en décadas. Alemania que no atendía a su llamado aun cuando llevaba toda la reunión perforándolo con la mirada. Y entonces, como invocado por el pensamiento, Ludwig lo miró. Enfocó sus ojos celestes, gélidos y penetrantes, en los suyos.

La voz socarrona de Gilbert le llegó como un eco a la memoria: "Oeste necesita de un gran empujón para reaccionar…"

Le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento sin despegar la mirada de Alemania. Buscó a Gilbert, quien permanecía ensimismado haciendo anotaciones en una libreta, y avanzó hasta él. En su interior rogó porque Alemania continuara observándolo. Para el momento que Prusia reparó en su presencia y sacó el rostro de entre sus papeles, Los Estados Unidos ya estaba bajando la cabeza para besarlo. Y lo hizo. Allí mismo, frente a todo el mundo. Literalmente.

Quizás ese tipo de espectáculo era justo lo que iba haciendo falta…

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

.

¡Gracias por el apoyo mis queridos lectores! No tengo mucho tiempo, pero que sepan que estoy con todas las ganas de escribir lo que se viene :)

Este fic estaba pensado para tener unos diez capítulos pero al parecer mis cálculos fallaron dramáticamente –como siempre-, esperemos que no se extienda demasiado.

.

¡Cualquier sugerencia y crítica es bien recibida! Son libres de preguntar lo que deseen, menos por las parejas. Si respondo les quitaría la magia de la incertidumbre.


	10. Confusiones

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP X: Confusiones<strong>

**.**

Prusia siempre fanfarroneaba de su habilidad para anticipar los movimientos de las representaciones antes de que estos sean siquiera concebidos, en esa oportunidad sin embargo, ni de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos habría logrado anticipar la reacción de Los Estados Unidos de América. Es decir, un segundo estaba escribiendo en su libreta de notas y al siguiente tenía la cara de Jones contra la suya, demandándole un beso con apremio. Los labios del muchacho, tan gentiles como su dueño, apenas y rozaron los suyos, el aliento con olor a café le golpeó los sentidos, despertándolo de su letargo.

Enmarcó el rostro de Alfred con las manos y cerró los ojos, dedicándose plenamente a corresponder ese beso. Lentamente, suavemente. En un principio, dentro de su desconcierto, Gilbert había estado tentado a empujar el cuerpo del estadounidense fuera de su espacio personal, felizmente su cerebro actuó lo suficientemente rápido para evitar cometer tamaña idiotez. Debía recordar que eran novios ante su público. No tenía más opción que seguirle la corriente, por mucho que desconociera la fuerza demoniaca que había incentivado a Jones a armar tremendo espectáculo. Después tendría tiempo de preguntarle qué rayos pasaba por su cabecita atolondrada, cuando estuvieran en su suite a solas, sin naciones ni cámaras.

Alfred separó las bocas y abrió sus ojos despacio. Sus narices se tocaban.

—**Estuviste increíble… —**suspiró Jones**—. En la conferencia, me refiero —**dilucidó con una sonrisita provocadora. Alfred acercó sus bocas nuevamente, Gilbert tenía el cuerpo rígido y su mirada le exigía una explicación, y eso no consiguió más que aumentar la diversión del muchacho. Se sentía como un niño que acababa de completar una gran travesura, así de emocionado y temeroso.

Dirigió su cara tres centímetros adelante, tomó el labio inferior de Gilbert entre sus dientes y tiró de él hacia arriba, su mentón se alzó y su cabeza fue inclinada levemente. Alfred arremetió una vez más contra la boca ajena, ya casi podía saborear la calidez de los deliciosos labios del prusiano cuando un objeto golpeó su sien. El americano, lejos de molestarse, ensanchó su sonrisa y volteó en la dirección desde donde creía había partido el proyectil. La desilusión en sus ojos al toparse con la imagen de un Holanda arisco en lugar de Alemania fue tan evidente, que Prusia comprendió instantáneamente su plan…, y se largó a reír.

—**Controla tus hormonas Jones, desperdiciar agua frente a sedientos es de muy mala educación —**le advirtió Vincent Van Dick, todo él brazos cruzados y ceños fruncidos. El imponente rubio giraba un resaltador entre su dedo índice y anular, lo portaba como pieza de recambio por si no bastaba con el lapicero que había lanzado contra la coraza hueca que Jones traía por cabeza.

Estados Unidos elevó la nariz para hacer contacto visual con Holanda, entrecerró sus ojos turquesa y miró en los verdes esmeralda, buscando algún detalle que delatara sus intenciones. El muy arrogante no había hecho ni el amago de esconder su culpabilidad, estaba allí, bien plantado y con su munición en las manos, incitándolo con la mirada. Alfred olvidó que su objetivo inicial era provocar a Alemania —de hecho, el alemán había abandonado el salón hacía unos minutos— y se concentró en Holanda y su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad.

—**Descuida Vincent, nosotros ya nos íbamos. —**Gilbert extinguió cualquier llama de conflicto, haló a Alfred hacia sí y envolvió un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura. El estadounidense, terco como ningún otro, intentó zafarse propinándole un codazo en las costillas; aunque lo único que consiguió fue que Beilschmidt reforzara la opresión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Su espalda quedó totalmente recargada contra los pectorales sólidos del germano.

—**¿Acaso tu chico está fuera de control Gilbert? Pensé que gustabas de las relaciones discretas.**

Oh sí, el estoico Holanda había hablado con toda la mala intención del mundo. Gilbert distinguía, bajo su aspecto eternamente severo, un genuino y perverso entusiasmo en aquellos ojos verdes. O quizás eran solo celos. Su pueril costumbre había consistido en acostarse con Vincent —so pretexto de falta de compañía o aburrimiento— cada vez que se suscitaba una discusión con Ludwig, especialmente si la causante de dicha discusión era una rubia de bonitos senos. Inmaduro, sí. Egoísta, también. Pero lo había hecho. Y ahora, después de haberle pedido discreción con respecto a sus encuentros sexuales, Prusia podía imaginarse la indignación de Vincent al verlo besuquearse con Estados Unidos en plena conferencia mundial.

—**No está fuera de control. —**La mano de Prusia que aferraba la cintura de Jones descendió hasta su cadera, sus uñas se enterraron inconscientemente en la piel del muchacho de tal manera que tendría que dejar marca. Al final, él no era mucho mejor que su hermano**—. Está bajo mi control. Cosa que es similar mas no exactamente idéntica, mi buen amigo.**

Los dedos de Gilbert parecían dagas de acero blanco clavadas al hueso de su cadera, Alfred siseó del dolor, pero solo al momento de retorcerse para huir del contacto es que Prusia advirtió de su agarre, lo liberó al instante.

—**Lo siento —**se disculpó Gilbert; murmuró muy suave sobre la oreja, evitando que el mensaje llegue a oídos indeseados. Sus dedos largos, antes violentos, acariciaron con amabilidad la zona que habían lastimado.

—**Olvida eso y larguémonos de aquí —**medio sugirió medio ordenó Alfred F. Jones. La joven nación no soportaba el sopor de la habitación, los ojos registrando sus movimientos, las voces socarronas, y sobre todas las cosas no toleraba la mirada asqueada de Holanda.

Gilbert asintió por respuesta y emprendió la marcha. Avanzó a paso veloz, ignorando a los países que todavía seguían en sus asientos, a aquellos que empezaban a alistar sus pertenencias y también a los que, como él, querían hacerse de un camino a la salida. Su objetivo principal era abandonar ese salón sin ser interceptado: Luego de su intercambio de palabras con Vincent Van Dick no le restaban ganas de responder preguntas, ni siquiera las de naciones con quienes compartía una relación cercana.

—**Mi vuelo parte en tres horas, así que necesito ir a mi dormitorio a preparar las estúpidas maletas —**informó Beilschmidt cuando ambos hombres estuvieron en la seguridad de un corredor, continuó caminando mientras hablaba. Jones venía tras de él**—. Mañana es un día importante para Alemania y para mí. Los doce de agosto de cada año tenemos por costumbre recorrer el trayecto del que fue el muro de Berlín, nos refresca la memoria. O algo así de tonto. —**Sonrió con nostalgia, a sabiendas que esa explicación era innecesaria, y también que Alfred no conseguiría ver su sonrisa estando a sus espaldas**—. Espero que no tengas problemas conviviendo con estas víboras sin mi genial presencia.**

—**Estaré bien. Yo, ya sabes…, cruzaré el charco mañana por la mañana, el resto de la noche la usaré para descansar —**detalló Los Estados Unidoscon un encogimiento de hombros**—. Oh, por cierto, no se te vaya a ocurrir ponerle los cachos a tu novio falso Gilbert Beilschmidt —**le advirtió.

El europeo se carcajeó de buena gana, Alfred no tardó en contagiarse de su humor y la pareja pronto terminó recorriendo los salones de recepción entre risas. Las arañas de cristal colgaban a tres metros arriba de sus cabezas, lo que no impedía que la iluminación sea increíblemente potente, las orbes de Jones resplandecían en celeste bajo la luz blanca de los miles de foquitos, y la piel de Prusia mostraba su habitual tono lechoso. Divisaron la caja vidriada de ascensores a unos quince metros de distancia, y entonces cambiaron el rumbo hacia ella.

—**Es una deprimente tradición familiar. No tiene nada de romántico, créeme —**aclaró Gilbert luego de una larga pausa.

—**Ajá.**

No había necesidad de ser un genio, y ojo que Prusia era casi-casi uno, para saber que el asentimiento de Jones estaba cargado de una dosis extrema de sarcasmo. Si bien el rubio no parecía disgustado en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, proyectaba felicidad. A Gilbert aquello le pareció muy sospechoso.

—**Somos un equipo Al. Ambos debemos alcanzar nuestro objetivo, si no nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano —**articuló Gilbert, ¡y joder sabía que no era necesario! Pero igual lo hacía, lo hacía por el inmenso remordimiento de consciencia que se cargaba encima. En un inicio si Alfred conseguía o no el afecto de Kirkland le habría valido un soberano cacahuate, y era doloroso examinar los hechos en retrospectiva porque ahora bastaba con evocar la mirada desolada que le había conocido durante su estancia en Washington para que se forme un nudo en su garganta, un vacío que crecía y amenazaba con cortarle la respiración. Gilbert quería verlo sonriendo, siempre, siempre sonriendo**—. Y ya te voy avisando que tus chances de abrirle los ojos al anticuado de Inglaterra son mucho más elevadas que las mías de cambiar la ortodoxa manera de pensar de mi precioso hermanito.**

Gilbert se plantó frente al ascensor y apretó el botón metálico que tenía dibujado en él la flecha hacia arriba, no quedaba más que esperar.

—**Vamos a estar bien —**le aseguró Alfred**—, los dos lo estaremos.**

La mano derecha de Alfred atrapó el dedo índice de Gilbert. Sus ojos turquesa jamás bajaron a mirar las manos juntas, simplemente se mantuvieron mirando al frente mientras aguardaba por la llegada del ascensor. De un momento a otro empezó a tararear una canción.

—**¿Qué fue eso del beso allá en la sala de conferencias? —**preguntó Gilbert, restándole importancia a la tibieza que emanaba de sus dedos entrelazados.

—**Se me antojo uno. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo besarte? —**En ese preciso segundo las puertas mecánicas del elevador se abrieron y Jones empujó a Gilbert al interior**—. Ve y alista tus ropas anciano, ¡y recuerda pasar por mi habitación para despedirte!**

—**A QUIÉN MIERDA LE DICES ANCIANO ESTÚPIDO NIÑATO DE POR-**

Las puertas de vidrio templado se cerraron en un traquido silencioso. Los Estados Unidos de América no escuchó más el despotrique de Gilbert, pero apostaba el avión privado de Obama a que el hombre seguía chillando y refunfuñando dentro de la cabina. Sonriente, pegó la media vuelta y regresó sobre los pasos dados; en su prisa por escapar del salón de reuniones había olvidado su maletín y debía ir a recogerlo. Obviamente, Gilbert no tenía por qué enterarse de su penoso contratiempo.

Alfred no tuvo dificultades para hallar su destino, y aunque presumió que a esas alturas la habitación estaría desierta, optó por asomar la cabeza a través del filo de la gran puerta de madera tallada antes de entrar. Sus ojos no alcanzaron a distinguir persona, por lo que traspasó el umbral sosegadamente y echó un vistazo en busca de su maleta. Resulta que al final sí había alguien en el salón.

—**¿Arthy? —**nombró, incrédulo.

La vieja nación estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el regazo, aparentemente había estado leyendo antes de que Alfred irrumpiera en la estancia.

—**Me estaba comenzando a preguntar cuánto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta de que te faltaba el maletín, francamente Alfred…—**rezongó Arthur mientras negaba con la cabeza**—. Nunca cambias. —**Se agachó para sujetar el maletín de cuero negro que estaba a sus pies y lo depositó sobre la mesa con un ruido plano.

El americano se rascó la nuca, manía que afloraba cuando estaba avergonzado o nervioso, y le sonrió con timidez. Se acercó con pasos inseguros al británico y una vez que estuvo al costado de su asiento asió su portafolio por el asa.

—**Gracias por cuidarlo. —**Los Estados Unidos no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, toparse con Inglaterra en esas instancias había sido una sorpresa inesperada. Su nerviosismo era tan evidente que tal vez lo mejor sería despedirse cordialmente y esconderse en su suite por el resto del día, si ya hasta sentía el sudor correrle por las manos. Gracias a todos los santos Arthur le ahorró el desplante y se encargó de dirigir la conversación, aunque desgraciadamente seleccionó un rumbo que Alfred hubiera preferido obviar.

—**Lamento decepcionarte cariño, pero no me he quedado esperándote para cuidarte el maletín —**puntualizó Kirkland**—. Necesito hablar contigo.**

—**¿Y de qué exactamente? —**cuestionó Jones. El estadounidense tenía una idea muy exacta del tema que Inglaterra deseaba abordar, y con todo y eso formuló su pregunta. Preguntó porque guardaba la esperanza de posponer esa plática, de preferencia a un futuro lejano.

Arthur enganchó sus manos al borde de la antigua mesa de caoba y se levantó de su silla con lentitud pasmosa, giró para observar a su ex colonia. Jones podía jurar que los inexpresivos ojos verdes como la hierba fresca, esos que tanto le gustaban, se introdujeron hasta los confines de su alma y espiaron al interior de su mente. Se quedó muy quieto, accediendo a ser objeto de análisis. El solo movimiento que se permitió fue el de llevar sus manos húmedas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Después de un largo escrutinio Arthur aguzó su mirada, entornando los párpados, y entonces le dijo con un tono desconfiado:** —¿Qué pretendes?**

—**No sé de qué me hablas —**desconoció Alfred.

—**¿Ah no? ¿En serio Alfred? Bien, seré claro entonces —**consintió Arthur**—. ¿Qué pretendías obtener besando a Gilbert en plena conferencia mundial? ¡Qué jodidos pasó por tu cabeza al dejarlo exponer en representación de TU nación! —**A Kirkland se le crispaban los nervios conforme iba hablando, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanta presión y su rostro comenzó a enrojecer de rabia e impotencia.

—**La oratoria no es lo mío. —**Se encogió de hombros.

—**¡Con un demonio Alfred, no seas idiota! Yo te quiero ¿sabes? Me preocupo por ti. ¡Pero no puedo protegerte de ti mismo, maldita sea! —**exclamó Arthur. Sus niveles de frustración amenazaban con sobrepasar niveles alarmantes.

Idiota. Claro. Inglaterra lo veía como un idiota, siempre lo había visto como uno.

—**Guárdate tu preocupación, no la necesito —**comunicó Alfred F. Jones, tiró del asa de su portafolio y se dio la media vuelta. Se largaría de ahí ya mismo, no quería escuchar una palabra más.

Arthur, adivinando sus fines, retuvo a Jones por la muñeca derecha con tal cantidad de fuerza que lo forzó a soltar su maletín, cayendo éste al suelo y provocando un sonido que retumbó a lo largo de la habitación. Inglaterra aprovechó la conmoción para inmovilizarlo, lo tomó por los hombros y empujó su cuerpo contra el filo de la mesa. Alfred rechinó los dientes y cerró los ojos por el dolor agudo que ascendió desde su coxis a causa de la colisión.

—**¡Tú te quedas y me escuchas! —**le ordenó Kirkland, sus manos apretaron sus hombros con saña.

—**Suéltame. —**La voz de Alfred apenas llegó a ser un susurro apagado.

Ignorando su solicitud, Arthur inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante. Los pechos quedaron separados por unos pocos centímetros de distancia y los rostros demasiado cerca el uno del otro, tanto, que Alfred podía sentir los soplidos histéricos de la respiración del británico chocar contra la piel de su barbilla. Tragó saliva y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás todo lo que su equilibrio le permitió.

—**Sexo Alfred, ¿es eso? —**insistió Arthur y soltó una risita desdeñosa**—. El bastardo de Gilbert ha de ser todavía mejor en la cama de lo que se rumora, mira que solo le ha hecho falta abrirse de piernas para conseguir que tú le cumplas los caprichos…**

—**¡NO! —**gritó Alfred, sacándose de encima el peso de la cercanía de Kirkland**—. Él no es ese tipo de persona, ¡no te permito que lo insultes!**

—**El tipo al que defiendes con tanta insistencia te está utilizando —**incriminó Arthur**—. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? —**Se llevó un par de dedos al puente de la nariz y frotó suavemente. Suspiró agotado y alzó la cabeza, compensando así los pocos centímetros de diferencia entre su altura y la de Alfred. El hombre que le devolvió la mirada era distinto al niño que Arthur había cuidado, algo cambió, y él, oh grandísimo tonto, no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

Le sonrío con un afecto casi melancólico.

—**Te equivocas. Fui yo quien le pidió que exponga a mi nombre, ¿está bien? FUI YO —**aclaró Estados Unidos. Era tal cuál Gilbert le había advertido, y le disgustaba, le amargaba que difamaran su nombre a la ligera, sin pruebas ni mucho menos.

—**¡Oh, qué tirano de tu parte! Puedo hacerme una idea precisa de cuánto habrá sufrido el pobrecito bajo tu designación inapelable. —**Las palabras del representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte chorreaban sarcasmo**—. Imagino que te habrá comentado por qué Holanda estaba intratable en la reunión de hoy. ¿No? Perfecto, yo te contaré: Vincent era uno de los compañeros de cama de Beilschmidt antes de que tú y tu poder aparecieran, lo mismo pasa con Dinamarca, Suecia, y por supuesto, el infaltable Francia. —**Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Alfred y las corrió hacia abajo, rozando con la yema de los dedos la fina tela de su camisa de marca**—. Confías ciegamente en Gilbert y sin embargo no sabes nada sobre él. ¡Por la Reina, si hasta te viste!**

La determinación en la mirada de Alfred después de escuchar las revelaciones de Inglaterra no había mermado ni un ápice.

—**No conocía esa información, y tampoco necesitaba conocerla. Saber cuáles son las naciones con que Gilbert se ha acostado antes de empezar conmigo no es de mi incumbencia, ni de mi interés.**

A esas alturas la rabia de Arthur había desaparecido por completo, ya solo le quedaba un sentimiento de desesperación que se expandía rápidamente en su interior.

—**Alfred para por favor, te lo pido —**suplicó Arthur**—. Gilbert no es confiable, te mereces a alguien mejor.**

—**¿Y quién es confiable entonces? ¿Quién? Alguna señorita de tu elección, a la que indudablemente le pagarás una pequeña fortuna por cumplir la desagradable tarea de pasar el tiempo con-**

Inglaterra lo calló con un beso. No lo sintió apretujar su camisa entre sus dedos, no lo sintió tomar su nuca. No sintió nada. Un segundo estaba descargando su furia en prosa y al siguiente tenía los labios rosados, y tan anhelados, del inglés pegados a los suyos. Haciéndolo tragar sus palabras.

Frío, vacío. Hueco. Era el beso que Alfred había estado esperando la vida entera, un recurrente en sus fantasías de adolescencia, y sin embargo llegado el momento no era lo especial que había creído que sería. Fue entonces, en medio del beso y su desconcierto, que comprendió los motivos de Arthur…, y sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

Empujó el cuerpo de Kirkland lejos de sí.

—**NO… no Arthur… No me hagas esto. No TE hagas esto —**farfulló Jones mientras batallaba contra la picazón en su nariz y el nudo en su garganta que anticipaban un llanto inminente.

—**Yo te quiero —**instó Arthur.

—**NO MIENTAS. Tú no me quieres. No… de esta forma. —**Alfred prácticamente sollozó**—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Tanto te fastidia que desobedezca tus órdenes?**

"Me tienes lástima, es eso" lo pensó, pero no tuvo el coraje de exteriorizarlo.

Arthur tomó las manos temblorosas de Jones y negó con la cabeza; frenético.

¿Qué había hecho?

—**Yo te adoro Alfred, nunca lo dudes, lo único que pretendo es evitarte el sufrimiento. **

—**¿Sufrimiento? Gilbert no me está lastimando. ¡Eso lo estás haciendo tú, y justo ahora!**

Alfred se zafó del agarre de Arthur, tal vez abusando un poco de su fuerza sobrehumana, y corrió a la salida. No oyó los gritos a su espalda, no miró atrás, y no le importó dejar regado el portafolios que lo había llevado hasta el salón de conferencias.

Él simplemente corrió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le dio un toque suave a la puerta y esta se terminó de abrir sola. Prusia rodó los ojos y sonrió. Lo más probable era que Alfred hubiera olvidado activar el seguro, nuevamente. Se abrió lugar a través de la entrada y, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con el pie. La suite lo acogió en un silencio y una penumbra absolutos, se preguntó si Jones no habría salido a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo. Dejó sus valijas en la sala de estar y caminó a paso firme con dirección al dormitorio para confirmar sus sospechas.

—**¡¿Acaso estás durmiendo pedazo de ocioso?! —**bramó Gilbert, y lo hizo con toda la mala intención de armar escándalo**—. Más vale que no Jones, porque si es así te meteré tu estúpida despedida por el culo. ¡Pero no te inquietes cariño, seguro que lo disfrutas!**

Gilbert atravesó el vano que dividía la sala del dormitorio con una perversa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, misma que desapareció cuando vio que no había nadie ocupando la cama. Frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada hacia el baño, fue durante su trayecto que distinguió un bulto a los pies de la cama. El estadounidense estaba sentado en el piso de parquet, con las rodillas encogidas y el rostro oculto entre ellas, Alfred no alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Ni siquiera se movió.

—**¿Qué mierda? —**exclamó Gilbert, estupefacto.

Qué… qué rayos… cuánto tiempo había tardado…

Se arrodilló frente al ovillo en que se había convertido Estados Unidos y estiró un brazo para atrapar un mechón de cabello rubio cobrizo entre sus dedos, acarició gentilmente la coronilla de la cabeza y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que sus dedos estuvieran creando un alboroto y enredándose entre las finas hebras doradas.

—**Déjame solo Gilbert, quiero estar solo —**le ordenó Alfred después de varios minutos de mutismo. Su voz sonó gangosa, enrarecida y sofocada por sus extremidades inferiores. El señorito continuaba sin levantar el rostro.

—**Tú me pediste una despedida y vas a tener una despedida, la quieras o no.**

Haciendo gala de su escaza (o más bien inexistente) paciencia, Gilbert Beilschmidt separó los muslos de Jones y se arrastró entre ellos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, de modo que la cabeza rubia quedó apoyada en su pecho.

—**Tienes que irte idiota, vas a perder el avión. —**La comanda de Alfred se escuchó como un suspiro tembloroso, de cualquier manera, el estadounidense utilizó sus manos para empujarlo y deshacer el abrazo forzado.

Gilbert se aferró con mayor ahínco al cuerpo de Alfred. Las lágrimas que caían silenciosas empezaban a mojarle la camiseta blanca, dejando marcas de humedad en diversos puntos. Acarició la espalda del menor, buscando tranquilizarlo.

—**Shhh, ya, ya, nadie se va a ir.**

—**¡No, no, no! —**El chiquillo se secó las lágrimas casi compulsivamente y, por primera vez desde que ingresara a esa habitación, lo miró directamente. Una señal de alarma brillaba en sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos**—. Debes irte, Ludwig te espera en Alemania y-**

—**Y Lutz puede seguir esperando —**le interrumpió Gilbert en un tono pausado y gentil.

—**NO —**aulló Alfred en un ataque de nervios**—. Vas a perder tu oportunidad por mi culpa, y Ludwig se va a enojar y si él se enoja tú vas a estar triste y-**

—**¡Cállate Alfred! —**Le cubrió la boca con una mano, y cuando el otro dejó de retorcerse repitió, más calmado**—: Cállate y escúchame… Ludwig es un hombre muy racional, él sabrá entender un retraso ¿correcto? Asiente si entendiste.**

Apenas Los Estados Unidos le hubo contestado con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Gilbert retiró su mano de la boca ajena. Le dedicó una sonrisa torpe y se puso en pie, cargando al americano consigo.

—**Por qué no descansas, te vendría bien dormir un rato —**sugirió Gilbert.

Alfred asintió otra vez, sin ánimos de hablar. Se recostó sobre las sábanas y cerró los ojos al instante en que su cabeza tocó la suavidad mullida del colchón, se acurrucó en posición fetal y poco a poco se fue rindiendo al cansancio. Los ojos le dolían y la cabeza le palpitaba, y tenía sueño… Sueño.

—**Odio tan profundamente verte triste Jones. Lo odio tanto.**

No supo si esas palabras las había dicho Gilbert realmente o si eran parte de su ensueño.

Imposible saberlo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Sí, Emma… Está todo coordinado. Solo restan algunos trámites administrativos. En dos semanas o menos debe estar todo listo… Yo también te quiero, chau. **

Cortó la llamada telefónica y se guardó el teléfono al bolsillo.

Se apoltronó sobre el sofá y extendió su periódico, se había quedado en la sección de _internacionales_ antes que la llamada telefónica de su novia lo interrumpiera. A sus pies, Aster y Berlitz daban vuelas a su alrededor mientras Blackie, el dóberman, dormía a pierna suelta en una esquina apartada. Ludwig agradecía infinitamente la presencia de sus mascotas, sus desórdenes y sus ladridos, sin ellos, la casa parecería deshabitada. Dejó el diario a un costado y pasó una mano entre sus cabellos rubios, ese día había optado por prescindir de la gomina por lo que sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente, como sobre seda. Se había levantado muy temprano por la mañana, había sacado a pasear a los perros y se había bañado y desayunado, todo a las primeras luces de la mañana. Y luego, luego se había consagrado a esperar por su hermano. ¡Idiota de él! Había creído que Gilbert iría a visitarlo, que gastarían el día y la noche recorriendo juntos las calles de Berlín como hacían cada año en esa misma fecha. Memorando el día que un muro se había levantado y había partido Berlín por la mitad, maldecirían su separación y se convencerían de que eso no debía volver a suceder nunca más. Que ambos estaban predestinados a acompañarse hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero Gilbert no aparecía, y él llevaba horas sentado en su sillón, aguardando.

Las palabras de Inglaterra le invadieron, el estribillo se repetía y se repetía en su cabeza: "… si Prusia se refugia en Alfred es única y exclusivamente culpa tuya". Se mordió el labio. Arthur tenía razón, no por el motivo que él deducía, mas tenía razón al fin y al cabo.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás… Tal vez debería aceptar la propuesta de Arthur. Si anteriormente Ludwig no había sentido celos de las aventuras de Gilbert era porque sabía que no eran relaciones formales. El conocía perfectamente a su hermano y a las naciones que elegía para involucrarse, Estados Unidos era diferente. No era el tipo de chico que se compromete sin sentimientos de por medio. ¿Humanos? A esos ni los contaba, Prusia los evitaba como a la peste.

—**No te encariñes con los humanos Lutz, tarde o temprano tendrás que enterrarlos. Y en cambio tú vivirás, y vivirás, y seguirás viviendo —**recitó con una sonrisa, imitando la voz musical de Gilbert. No le resultó tan parecida.

Blackie se incorporó de un salto y empezó a ladrar y a mover con entusiasmo el muñón que tenía por cola, dando vueltas sobre su propio eje. Aster y Berlitz se le unieron rápidamente. Ludwig enarcó una ceja al observar cómo los canes gemían y corrían de un lado a otro. Cinco minutos después, la puerta fue tocada.

Ludwig no intentó, ni quiso, reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Los perros solo harían ese tipo de fiesta por Gilbert, Feliciano Vargas no era santo de su devoción y a Emma recién empezaban a conocerla. Se levantó de su asiento —Alemania había pasado tanto rato sentado que el sillón tenía la forma de su trasero estampada— y avanzó a la entrada. Abrió la puerta de par en par.

—**Hola Lutz —**saludó Gilbert, con aquella sonrisa resplandeciente que bien lo distinguía. A su lado, la sonrisa de Ludwig lucía como una mueca sin gracia. Berlitz, Aster y Blackie no esperaron a que diera un paso, se le lanzaron encima, tumbándolo en el suelo**—. Ustedes sí que me han extrañado ¿eh? —**canturreó entre risas. Se sentó y apachurró a los canes, acariciándolos y jugando con ellos cual crío.

—**Pensé… que ya no vendrías —**le habló Ludwig desde el marco de la puerta.

Prusia lo miró y volvió a sonreír. Alemania enterró sus uñas en la madera del marco para dominar las ganas que sentía de tirársele encima, justo como los perros, y abrazarlo. Besarlo.

—**Se me hizo tarde —**explicó Gilbert. Eso era lo más cercano a un _lo siento_ que podría obtener de su hermano, el alemán lo sabía bien**—. Perdí el vuelo de ayer en la noche y aproveché en comprar uno que saliera después del vuelo de Alfred. ¡Owww qué lindo eres! —**Apapachó al pastor alemán luego que éste le lamiera el cachete**—. Eres mi favorito, pero shhh no dejes que tus hermanos se enteren.**

Alfred. Claro, como no imaginarlo, últimamente Gilbert giraba en torno de Los Estados Unidos.

—**¿Quieres decir que llegaste tarde por acompañar a América? —**bufó Ludwig, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—**Algo así —**accedió Prusia**—. Lo importante es que llegué hasta aquí, ¿o no?**

—**Nunca antes habías relegado esta fecha a un segundo plano —**insistió Alemania.

Gilbert exhaló sonoramente y se puso en pie. Sacudió sus ropas y puso en orden a los cachorros para que pararan de empujarse contra sus piernas, le dedicó un guiño a su hermano menor y se adelantó a abrazarlo. Ludwig cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver, sus brazos no demoraron en rodear la cintura del albino. Y recién en ese instante descubrió cuánto lo había extrañado en realidad.

—**Bien, bien, basta de reproches —**promulgó el prusiano**—. Berlín aguarda por nosotros Oeste. **

—**¿Y por qué hacerlo esperar más? —**cuestionó Ludwig con una sonrisa.

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Este es vuestro regalo de San Valentín! De mí para ustedes ajajaja

Pues este es personalmente, junto con el 7, uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, a pesar del drama barato.

.

Gracias por el apoyo! Sus sugerencias y críticas son muy apreciadas y tomadas en cuenta. Cada uno de sus comentarios es un abrazo para Alfred y un beso (con lengua) para Gilbert. Ok, no…

Por otra parte, lamento no poder responder reviews a los anónimos, ¡pero que sepan que leo lo que me escriben!


	11. Quiebre

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Escenas sexuales MUY explícitas. Por favor tener cuidado al leer, este capítulo tiene un rating de NC-17 o MA, como ustedes gusten llamarlo. Si no quieren leer porno, les recomiendo saltarse la parte descriptiva del acto sexual y continuar con la lectura. No me hago responsable de los traumas que este capítulo pueda provocar, están advertidos.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP XI: Quiebre<strong>

**.**

Alfred F. Jones tenía por costumbre tomar el desayuno en la cocina. En la habitación había dispuesta una mesa circular, de té, pintada al horno de un color blanco lustroso, con sus dos sillas a juego; eran unas costosas antigüedades que databan de la _belle époque_ francesa que Arthur le había obsequiado hacía treinta años aproximadamente. La mesita de hierro se hallaba justo frente a una ventana cuyas cortinas corridas permitían que la luminosidad propia de las alboradas en verano se derramara sobre su superficie nacarada, haciéndola resplandecer. La luz intensa le confería matices dorados al cabello rubio cobrizo del estadounidense, quien miraba distraídamente la televisión mientras comía cereales con leche en un gran tazón. Los mechones rubios se mezclaban en distintas direcciones, saltaban por doquier y levantaban una maraña impenetrable; evidenciando su reciente despertar. Efectivamente, Alfred vestía un pantalón ligero y una flojera pesada cuando se había arrastrado fuera de la cama, en busca de comida. Sus sentidos todavía no acababan de activarse al cien por cien.

Alzó la mirada a la pantalla del televisor, donde una guapa rubia de porte galante y acento monótono relataba las noticias importantes del día en un áspero y fluido alemán. Jones había adoptado la manía malsana de poner el canal extranjero desde que el mayor de los Beilschmidt pasó de ser 'el cretino de la sonrisa psicópata y los ojos increíbles' a 'su novio de mentirillas'. Principalmente había iniciado con la rutina por dos motivos: Uno, para mejorar su moribundo alemán. Dos, para mantenerse al tanto de la actualidad europea. Era de conocimiento público que en Los Estados Unidos de América la difusión de noticias internacionales carecía de aquiescencia popular, en realidad, ese era un eufemismo usado para evitar admitir que a su población le afectaba más bien poco los acontecimientos acaecidos fuera de sus fronteras. No obstante, como la potencia mundial que era, debía transmitirlas, de lo contrario su capacidad informativa sería puesta en tela de juicio. Y nadie quería eso sucediera… Bueno, _Alfred F. Jones_ no quería que eso sucediera.

Bostezó abriendo mucho la boca mientras tallaba sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. Los rayos solares que ingresaban por la ventana ubicada a su espalda le calentaban la nuca y los hombros desnudos, al punto que la piel empezó a enrojecer, pero el chico se sentía muy perezoso para cambiar de lugar. Se llevó una cucharada de cereales a la boca y concentró sus cinco sentidos en tratar de entender las —a sus oídos—atropelladas palabras de la joven presentadora, quien seguía recapitulando los hechos más sobresalientes de la jornada.

—**Durante la última semana la bolsa de valores alemana ha experimentado una tendencia al alza. El repunte de la economía se debe, principalmente, a los inversionistas que apuestan… **

Jones bufó en tanto que tomaba el control remoto y le subía al volumen. Puto alemán, y doblemente puto Gilbert. Todo el mundo debería hablar inglés y dejarse de tonterías, ¿para qué querían un idioma tan complicado y tan asquerosamente rudo de cualquier forma?

—… **por otra parte, el portavoz del gobierno ha confirmado la firma de un acuerdo de cooperación mutua con Bélgica, un hecho que demuestra la buena voluntad de ambas naciones…**

—**Oh… Puta… Madre —**maldijo cuchara se le resbaló de entre los dedos y chocó contra la superficie de hierro de la mesa, generando un ruido agudo y estridente que el americano no escuchó. Había dejado de oír. Se puso en pie de un brinco y caminó en círculos con _dios_ sabe qué propósito en mente**—. Gilbert… no… no, cálmate Alfred. Gilbert de seguro ni ve noticias, menos en la mañana… No… AHHH AL DIABLO. ¡Teléfono, teléfono, dónde está el teléfono! —**chilló desentonado.

Cruzó la cocina corriendo a trompicones con dirección al salón. Por el momento necesitaba centrarse en Beilschmidt, luego tendría tiempo para preocuparse por su pésima costumbre de hablar solo…, y también por llamar a gritos a objetos inanimados. Gilbert era su amigo, porque esa era la palabra que venía a su cabeza cada vez que intentaba definir su relación, y los héroes no abandonan a los amigos a su suerte, menos después que este amigo perdió un vuelo y se pasó la noche en vela resguardando su sueño. Gilbert pensaba que él no lo había notado, sin embargo cuando se despertó en medio de la madrugada pudo sentir la mano del hombre acariciando su coronilla distraídamente. Aquellos dedos, dignos de un pianista, tan largos y tan blancos y tan delicados, revolvían su cabello con una diligencia casi afectuosa, mientras Jones se mantenía inmóvil sobre el mullido colchón. Sin ganas de advertirle con su movimiento qué, de hecho, estaba despierto.

Alfred finalmente logró ubicar el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa, y entonces se detuvo súbitamente. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Si llamaba… qué le diría a Gilbert: "Oye, viste las noticias", "¿Cómo te encuentras?" o "¿Quieres conversar sobre algún detalle en particular que te esté disgustando?". No, no, no. No funcionaría. Prusia adivinaría sus intenciones y cortaría la comunicación, y si por azares del destino llegaba a contestarle seguramente le mentiría. Las naciones sabían bien lo que significaba un tratado de cooperación, Estados Unidos no era la excepción, y aunque algunas veces simplemente se trataba de un acuerdo firmado por los gobernantes siguiendo algún objetivo en común, en el caso de Alemania parecía más un medio para formalizar su relación con Bélgica.

"Joder. ¿Y ahora qué hago?... como podría yo ayudarlo…" pensó, desesperado. Su puño se cerró con fuerza alrededor del teléfono, sus nudillos lisos y bancos como una hoja de papel. Pasó una mano por su cara y suspiró. Viajaría a Alemania. Su deber era acompañar a Gilbert, del mismo modo en que él lo había acompañado cuando necesitó de un amigo, su experiencia le había enseñado que las acciones valían mucho más que las palabras. Con la decisión tomada y el espíritu renovado, relajó los músculos y discó un número en el teléfono.

El teléfono timbró tres veces antes de que una voz femenina articulara un suave: "¿Aló?".

—**¡Buen día Mary! Preciosa, me es indispensable conseguir un boleto de avión a Berlín, Alemania. El precio no interesa pero sí el tiempo… el vuelo tiene que partir a más tardar dentro de tres horas. —**Mary era una señora regordeta que bordeaba los cuarenta, de cara redonda, vivarachos ojos azules y cabello rubio. La mujer se desempeñaba como secretaría, una de las muchas, en la casa blanca. Jones siempre recurría a ella en busca de ayuda. Escuchó atentamente su respuesta mientras subía y bajaba en la punta de sus pies, encauzando sus nervios en ello.

—**Sí, yo sé, y es justamente por eso que acudo a ti. Es urgente, sabes que no utilizaría mis beneficios diplomáticos si no lo fuera. —**Alfred guardó silencio, internamente rogaba porque Mary accediera a ayudarlo con la reserva del boleto**—. Perfecto. Entonces estaré en el aeropuerto de Washington en una hora… Ehmm trata de no contarle al presidente, no quiero preocuparlo, tal vez y no es nada —**le sugirió y esperó la confirmación del otro lado de la línea**—. ¡Eres mágica! Gracias.**

Estados Unidos apretó el botón que finalizaba la llamada y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Considerando la diferencia horaria, y si todo salía según lo previsto, su avión arribaría a la ciudad de Berlín bordeando las ocho de la mañana… Hora alemana. Muy bien, entonces necesitaba bañarse, cambiarse, embutir un poco de ropa en una mochila y tomarse una Coca-Cola helada. Sobre todo la Coca-Cola.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred estaba de pie frente a una puerta de madera, sobre cuyo tercio superior colgaba una placa con el número doscientos uno inscrito en ella. El muchacho llevaba unos cinco minutos aguardando en el pasillo que daba hacia el departamento, pero aún no recibía ninguna respuesta del interior. Apretó el timbre nuevamente y continuó esperando. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que viera a Gilbert Beilschmidt, y por alguna extraña razón los reencuentros con ese hombre siempre lo ponían de los nervios. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna derecha y frunció el entrecejo, su ansiedad pronto transformándose en aburrimiento. Esta vez presionó el botón del timbre hasta el fondo y no lo soltó antes de completar un minuto entero, y después de eso comenzó a tocar y golpear la puerta insistentemente.

—**¡Ábreme, ábreme, ÁBREME! Sé que estás ahí dentro —**gritó Alfred, perdiendo absolutamente la paciencia. Había oído diferentes tipos de ruidos provenir del interior del piso, así que estaba bastante seguro de que Beilschmidt se encontraba en casa, y si no le abría era simplemente porque no le daba la gana. Desearía que el tipo al menos poseyera su mala costumbre de dejar las puertas abiertas.

No hubo que esperar mucho más para que la puerta se abriera con un suave traquido, permitiéndole ver la desaliñada imagen de Gilbert. Los ojos carmesí se clavaron en los suyos, lo observaban con una intensidad amenazadora. Apabullante. Estados Unidos se encogió en su posición aunque mantuvo el contacto visual, negándose en su obstinación a desviar la mirada. La corriente de aire que provino del apartamento trajo consigo un hedor a alcohol tan penetrante que lo compelió a carraspear un par de veces, por un momento incluso estuvo tentado a cubrirse la nariz, pensamiento que descartó puesto que habría sido un gesto demasiado grosero, y en cambio concentró su atención en la apariencia del hombre parado frente a él: Gilbert lucía más pálido que de costumbre, el matiz violáceo de las bolsas bajo sus ojos resaltaba dramáticamente sobre su piel nívea y evidenciaba una importante ausencia de sueño, estaba descalzo y vestido únicamente con un sencillo pantalón de algodón en color gris claro, el collar de plata con el dije de la cruz de hierro que siempre portaba consigo brillaba sobre su pecho desnudo y los cabellos rubios platinados estaban hechos un lío. El chico admitía, no sin sonrojarse de la vergüenza, que el aspecto de Gilbert era malditamente sugestivo.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? —**Prusia cortó el silencio tenso con un cuestionamiento hosco. El europeo frotó apáticamente su vista inflamada y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, custodiando cual Cerbero la entrada a su habitación.

Antes lo había puesto en duda, pero luego del recibimiento _entusiasta_ de la antigua nación, a Alfred le quedó bastante en claro que si la puerta estaba abierta era únicamente a causa del escándalo que había estado armando… Aquello le molestaba. Le molestaba mucho.

—**Hola Alfred. Hola Gilbert ¿cómo estás? Muy bien, adelante por favor. Oh gracias… —**Jones simuló una conversación, parodiando voces y haciendo muecas exageradas. En un día normal Gilbert habría reído encantado de la vida…, por lo visto aquel no era un día normal.

—**No estoy de humor para tus bromas Jones. Por qué no vuelves otro día —**sugirió Gilbert.

—**Escúchame atentamente Beilschmidt. —**Los Estados Unidos picó el esternón del germano con un dedo**—, no he pasado la mitad del día aplastándome el trasero en un asiento de avión para regresar a Washington sin haber hablado antes contigo —**anunció con un indicio de enojo flotando alrededor de su habitual tono alegre. Alfred golpeó el hombro de Gilbert con el suyo al caminar a su lado, en su afán por abrirse paso a través del umbral, e ignorando olímpicamente la postura recelosa del mayor, ingresó al apartamento.

El salón estaba sumergido en una tiniebla lúgubre pese a que el sol brillaba resplandeciente sobre la ciudad de Berlín, las cortinas de color guinda oscuro a duras penas le otorgaban una ligera tonalidad rojiza al ambiente, la cual no bastaba para iluminar la totalidad de la habitación. La pequeña mesa de centro estaba repleta de copas y botellas con diferentes tipos de licor, en su mayoría vodka y güisqui escocés. Mientras más avanzaba, más agudo era el olor a borrachera que llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Los Estados Unidos entró en un estado de alerta tal, que inclusive distinguió la mancha de humedad en una de las paredes, a cuyos pies se hallaba un charco de líquido —por el color sospechaba que se trataba de vino tinto. Sus zapatillas crujieron al retroceder un paso, y fue en ese preciso instante que se percató de las esquirlas de vidrio que cubrían el piso. La noticia debió afectar a Gilbert mucho más de lo que él imaginara…, a fin de cuentas había sido una buena decisión viajar a Alemania. Se quitó la mochila que llevó para el viaje y la arrojó a un lado.

—**Oye Gil, yo… —**Jones empezó a hablar con la idea de disculparse por irrumpir intempestivamente en el apartamento y por llegar sin anunciarse, sin embargo algo distrajo su línea de pensamiento: Un tenue rastro de sangre. Los ojos de un color turquesa encendido se agrandaron en sorpresa, el chico corrió hasta Gilbert y lo sujetó por los hombros con brusquedad**—. El piso está lleno de pedazos de vidrio, ¡no puedes caminar descalzo grandísimo tonto! —**le gritó, iracundo.

—**Suéltame —**medio pidió, medió ordenó Prusia, quien se mantenía cercano a la puerta, vigilando en su posición de centinela.

Jones agachó un poco el cuerpo y de un solo movimiento levantó a Gilbert del piso, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos para que no continuara lastimándose los pies.

—**¿Eres idiota? TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES —**chilló Gilbert, removiéndose en el agarre firme de Alfred.

—**Patalea todo lo que quieras, no te voy a soltar.**

Prusia siguió pataleando y sacudiéndose y chillando, y tal como advirtió, Alfred no lo soltó. Ignoró el berrinche haciendo uso de toda su paciencia y cargó con Gilbert hasta llegar al dormitorio principal, una vez ahí, lo dejó caer sobre la cama.

—**No bajes de la cama —**indicó Alfred y rápidamente caminó al baño**—. ¿Dónde guardas el botiquín de emergencias?**

—**Yo qué sé —**contestó Gilbert, malhumorado. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. La suavidad del colchón lo seducía de mil y un maneras imaginables. Lo sedaba. No escuchó al americano venir, pero confirmó su presencia al sentir algo frío rozarle suavemente la piel. Arrugó el ceño al ser consciente de un dolor punzante en los pies.

—**Ya que el botiquín está como no habido, he mojado una de las toallas de mano que encontré en el baño para limpiar un poco tus heridas —**explicó Jones, adelantándose al interrogatorio del prusiano. El inesperado contacto de la tela humedecida con las sensibles plantas de sus pies provocó en Gilbert un estremecimiento que había sido claramente percibido por Alfred, quién le sonrió con travesura**—. Idiota… Gracias a ti ahora comprendo lo que sentía Arthur al cuidarme.**

Gilbert no respondió, se limitó a entornar los párpados y permanecer inmóvil con la vista enfocada en el techo, mientras las amables manos del muchacho retiraban con cuidado y dedicación los pedacitos de cristal que se habían incrustado en sus pies y limpiaban la sangre y suciedad.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio Gilbert se aclaró la garganta.

—**¿Por qué lo hizo? Es lo peor que pudo hacerme… Hubiera… —**Prusia tragó saliva con dificultad**—, hubiera sido menos doloroso que la folle en mi cara antes que presentársela al mundo ocupando el lugar que a mí nunca me dio…**

Alfred detuvo sus labores para escuchar, sin embargo no había nada que él pudiera decir al respecto. Era incorrecto entrometerse, por mucho que su instinto de héroe le insistiera que era su deber moral hacerlo. Suspiró y continuó limpiando, cuando consideró que su trabajo estaba completado la nación se despojó de su chaqueta de aviador y se quitó el polo de algodón por encima de la cabeza. Tomó la prenda por el borde y la rasgó para hacer con ella una tira larga que usaría como venda, rodeó la tela en torno al pie izquierdo de Gilbert y, una vez envuelto, la anudó. Repitió la acción con el otro pie.

—**Listo —**canturreó Alfred, orgulloso del resultado**—. ¿Está mejor así?**

Estados Unidos se paró de un brinco, abandonando la posición de cuclillas que había adoptado para maniobrar más fácilmente, y caminó hacia la cabecera de la cama. Acercó su rostro al de Gilbert y lo besó en la mejilla, sonrisas amistosas se encontraron y miradas cómplices se cruzaron. Fuego y Agua. Carmesí y turquesa. Un par de manos ansiosas lo atraparon por el cuello, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba sumergido hasta la cabeza en un beso demandante. Un beso que no daba espacio a pensamientos ni remordimientos.

"Uhmmmm." El sonido de su propio gemido se oía ajeno. Lejano. La lengua de Gilbert lo incitaba con movimientos cadenciosos, experimentados. Mientras él se consagraba a absorber el conocimiento, a memorizar las sensaciones, a dejarse enseñar. Poco a poco se familiarizó con el ir y venir de la lengua invasora: Imitó su ritmo, danzó con ella. Ubicó sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza del europeo y subió las piernas a la cama, apoyándose en las rodillas y muñecas para sostener su peso. A esa altura su rostro estaba pintado de un tono rosa, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y la sangre dentro de sus venas se sentía bullir. Alfred intentaba controlar sus impulsos, frenaba sus deseos de tocar, de acariciar, aunque seguía disfrutando de causar estragos en la boca contraria. Acrecentó la fuerza y la profundidad de sus incursiones y Prusia lo recompensó tirando de sus cabellos cobrizos, atrayéndolo cerca. Más cerca. Succionó con fuerza su labio inferior y se separó.

—**Quiero que me folles.**

El jadeo susurrante que salió de la boca prusiana lo detuvo todo. El chico creyó al escenario parte de algún sueño húmedo, desquiciado, mas aquella demanda angustiosa vino acompañada de una rodilla alzada que frotó su entrepierna de una manera obscena. Deliberada. Lo despertó.

—**Estás borracho Gilbert… —**suspiró Estados Unidos sin aliento, apartándose apenas. Una cosa era compartir unos cuantos besos y otra muy diferente tener relaciones sexuales. Beilschmidt no estaba en sus cinco sentidos…, ni siquiera llegaba a tres. Tal vez a dos y medio…

Sería incorrecto aprovecharse de su estado vulnerable, por muy tentador que este fuera.

—**Perfecto, si tú no quieres habrán otros que sí —**sentenció Gilbert.

Los ojos rojizos buscaron los suyos e hizo falta solo una mirada para que Alfred comprendiera que su negativa había sido malinterpretada. El hombre de los cabellos platinos se incorporó, sin embargo su espalda no demoró en reencontrarse con la comodidad del colchón. El estadounidense actuó rápido. Lo retuvo en su sitio, apresándolo con ambas manos, sus dedos se clavaron cual estacas de acero en los huesos prominentes de los hombros. Bajó la vista en su afán de alejarse de aquellos ojos intensos, acusadores. Se arrepintió enseguida. El caprichoso dije de la cruz de hierro había ido a parar encima de uno de los pezones rosados del alemán, resaltaba sobre la piel blanca, cremosa, deseable, de sus pectorales definidos.

—**No es que yo 'no quiera' follarte… Dios mío Gil, eres… muy, muuuy apetecible… —**La voz le salió ronca, irreconocible.

—**Entonces hazlo —**le insistió Gilbert, escrutando la duda al interior de sus ojos azules.

Beilschmidt esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa y jaló la cadena que sostenía la chapa de identificación que todo buen soldado americano debía portar por seguridad. Aunque después de tamaña demostración Jones desconfiaba de la cantidad de seguridad que las pequeñas placas de aluminio podían brindarle. Perdió balance y el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre el de Gilbert, quien aprovechó su desconcierto para delinear sus labios con la yema de los dedos, en una reacción instintiva los entreabrió, permitiéndole el libre ingreso a su boca. La invitación fue rápidamente aceptada.

El pulgar de Gilbert se ubicó delante de su oreja, y los otros cuatro dedos detrás de ella, hundiéndose debajo de la maraña de cabellos rubios. El beso era delicado, acompasado, incluso podría decirse que era lento. Un placer tortuoso. La mano en su cabeza dirigía el ángulo de empalme, imprimía la fuerza necesaria para guiar los cambios. Alfred estaba fascinado. Mucho antes de comenzar con su juego de venganzas y celos, durante su época independentista, él había fantaseado con el imponente imperio. Lo había imaginado como un amante egoísta, agresivo, acelerado. La realidad distaba enormemente de su antigua creencia: Sabía bien dónde y cómo tocar para proporcionar placer a ambas partes, era un fanático del control, mas no agresivo, y poseía la paciencia propia de la vejez. América estaba tan embelesado con el beso —con el músculo suave y húmedo que lamía su paladar, recorría sus dientes y saboreaba su boca—que cuando la mano libre del prusiano bajó a masajear su entrepierna sobre la tela del pantalón jean, no pudo reprimir el sonido gutural que escapó a su garganta. El autocontrol se le escurría de entre las manos cual agua.

Separaron las bocas, la única conexión restante fue un hilo fino de saliva que se resistía tozudamente a quebrarse. Estados Unidos abrió los párpados despacio y entonces descubrió que los ojos escarlata continuaban firmemente cerrados, resguardados bajo un arco tupido de larguísimas pestañas rubias. De pronto sintió la necesidad imperiosa de besarlo. Una sonrisa ligera adornó su boca, atrapó el labio inferior de Prusia entre sus dientes y tiró de la carnosidad con saña, encandilado con el llamativo rojo brillante que adquiría la boca prusiana después de tanto contacto. Del muchachito sensato que había recomendado frenar aquella locura no quedaba ni la sombra, Jones no solo inició el nuevo beso, sino que además le otorgó a sus manos —¡por fin!— la libertad para explorar cuánto quisieran. Sus dedos arrancaron su viaje en los hombros y se deslizaron en dirección al sur, tanteando los músculos tensos en el trayecto, sus besos descendieron presurosos por la barbilla puntiaguda y se estacionaron sobre el cuello alargado y blanco, blanquísimo, del representante de Alemania Este. La piel excesivamente pálida no cesaba de maravillarlo, si prestaba atención incluso podía distinguir la tonalidad verduzco-azulada de los conductos sanguíneos. Succionó cerca de la carótida y sintió los latidos acelerarse bajo su presión.

—**Me gusta cuando usas tus dientes… —**comentó.

—**Ah sí…**

—**Lo prefiero duro.**

Alfred mordió fuerte y enseguida lamió la zona maltratada.

—**Sí, sí, justo así Jones —**alentó Beilschmidt con voz anhelante, sus uñas trazaron líneas a lo largo de la espalda del estadounidense.

Después de su primera experiencia homosexual, Jones había estado investigando un poco acerca del sexo entre hombres —benditos sean Wikipedia, YouTube y el internet en general—, y tenía ganas de intentar un par de cosas. En realidad Prusia lo incitaba a probar demasiadas cosas. Con el entusiasmo in crescendo a causa de las imágenes mentales que su imaginación se esmeraba en proyectar, metió los pulgares bajo la pretina del pantalón plomo de Gilbert y deslizó la prenda hacia abajo, retirándola completamente y jalando a la ropa interior consigo.

Su mano derecha envolvió la semierección que quedó absolutamente desprotegida y al descubierto, la masajeó con bombeos constantes mientras la sentía hincharse y endurecerse contra su palma. La respiración de Gilbert comenzó a agitarse y sus gemidos silenciosos se volvieron audibles, a Alfred le sorprendía lo mucho que el licor le soltaba la lengua al normalmente apático germano. Aunque sería mentira negar que aquello no le gustara.

—**Voltéate Gilbert —**ordenó Estados Unidos, temblando por la excitación.

Obediente, Gilbert giró hasta quedar acostado sobre su estómago con toda la torpeza que su estado alcoholizado le confería. Jones le empujó los muslos para abrirlo y el otrora gran imperio se apoyó un poco en las rodillas y separó las piernas. Facilitándole la tarea, exhibiendo su culo desnudo. Alfred le apretó las nalgas tímidamente —músculos elásticos, estirados— y comenzó a masajear, esta vez con mayor confianza, el bonito culo que tenía delante. Redondo y firme. Fue entonces cuando su cara se tornó de un rojo encendido al recordar las palabras de Francis: "los traseros alemanes son lo mejor". Sus dedos bajaban a rozar los testículos y volvían a subir, lo hacían una y otra vez, y en cada incursión sobaban tentativamente puntos sensibles. Sin embargo pronto aquello fue insuficiente. Sus pulgares separaron las nalgas para exponer la entrada rosada y dejó caer su cara sobre ella, su lengua húmeda se introdujo lo que su escasa longitud le permitió, removiéndose y agitándose, acariciando el interior de Gilbert con su superficie suave.

Un rugido de placer escapó a los labios del prusiano y en una reacción instintiva empujó el culo hacia la boca de Alfred, anhelando más de aquel maravilloso contacto. El norteamericano siguió metiendo y sacando su lengua, emulando veloces penetraciones mientras Prusia se derretía en jadeos urgidos. Las sombras bailaban sobre los músculos de su espalda como el hombre se curvaba y se contoneaba buscando algún tipo de alivio.

—**¡Mierda! … A-apre-apresúrate —**pidió Gilbert.

América alejó su rostro del culo alemán, desabotonó su pantalón jean con la ineptitud que le donaba la desesperación y lo bajó junto a sus calzoncillos, ambas prendas quedaron atoradas a medio muslo, pero eso poco le importó. Su pene ya chorreaba pre-seminal para el momento en que alineó la punta con el anillo de músculos que se contraía y se dilataba ansioso por recibirlo en su interior, estimulado como estaba a causa de las caricias húmedas de su lengua. Se impulsó hacia adelante, despacio, muy despacio y de a pocos, hasta que la totalidad de su miembro fue devorado por las entrañas de Prusia. Un grito quedó atrapado en su garganta, la opresión asfixiante y el calor tórrido a todo lo largo de su erección se sentía tan delicioso que el americano hubiera sido capaz de correrse por el simple hecho de permanecer ahí, estático. El grado de compresión y ardor no podía compararse al sentido con una mujer; eran sensaciones diferentes. Y estaba disfrutando de su nueva experiencia como jamás pensó que lo haría.

Los Estados Unidos detuvo su movimiento, se tomó un minuto para calmar su excitación. Gilbert giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarlo desde su incómoda posición en la cama, sus pupilas brillaban con extrañeza y rebelaban un sentimiento que Alfred no era capaz distinguir, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de definirlo ya que Prusia volvió a enterrar el rostro en la almohada, seguramente abochornado de lo expuesto que se encontraba: Apoyado en los antebrazos y rodillas, dándole una vista panorámica de su culo.

—**Muévete —**le ordenó Gilbert con voz ahogada, rasposa.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el trasero del alemán, sus ojos ya no eran más turquesa, eran de un azul mar oscurecido por la lascivia, por el hambre. Encajó sus manos en la piel blanca, sujetando la cadera firmemente para iniciar la retirada, se deslizó lento hacia afuera y entonces acometió hacia adelante. Repitió el movimiento y esta vez cambió el ángulo en búsqueda de la próstata, adoptó una cadencia rápida y pronto el sudor comenzó a correrle por la frente, por la espalda, se mezclaba en cada fuerte embestida, la respiración fallaba y gemía desbocado. Se inclinó adelante para abrazar al otro cuerpo, para sentir en su pecho el calor que desprendía y estar lo más cerca posible… En todos los sentidos.

Estando ahí, tan cerca, fue que lo escuchó.

—**Lud…**

Alfred F. Jones se sintió humillado y herido, era como si el dolor le rasgara las entrañas y sin embargo procuró no demostrarlo. Salió del interior de Gilbert y lo ayudó a darse vuelta, cuando lo tuvo frente a frente volvió a ingresar en él. Puso especial énfasis en acercar sus caras en aquella nueva estocada.

—**No. Ludwig no. Soy Alfred —**le habló suave y seguro y después lo besó enérgico y dudoso. Usó su mano izquierda para inmovilizarle ambas muñecas arriba de la cabeza, de esa manera no conseguiría refrenar sus gemidos.

Continuó empujándose, casi de manera salvaje, dentro del ardiente interior del hombre bajo suyo. El ritmo había pasado de ser acompasado a ser violento y acelerado, los besos eran torpes y posesivos. Las piernas de Gilbert se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura como si se tratase de un salvavidas, y sin manos que le cubran la boca los gemidos rebotaban libres por toda la habitación.

—**Eres tan hermoso Gil… tan a-apretado, tannn ca-calien… ahh, ahhh ¡jodeeeeer!**

La calentura en la cara del norteamericano aumentaba conforme se oía jadear cada palabra. El vaivén se tornó frenético, sus testículos golpeaban el trasero del europeo en cada una de sus incursiones, se volvió híper consciente de las entradas y salidas furiosas de su pene hinchado a través del esfínter. La precisión de las estocadas quedó olvidada junto con el raciocinio, a esas alturas parecía concentrarse únicamente en meterse lo más profundo y rápido en Gilbert. _Paf, paf_. La cama comenzó a rechinar, el colchón se sacudía reproduciendo su balanceo.

El clímax llegó junto a jadeos contenidos, un grito mudo y varios disparos de tibio esperma. El cuerpo exhausto de Alfred cayó sobre el de Beilschmidt, aplastándolo contra la cama. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, todavía podía sentir su verga vibrar, todavía tenía en mente el recuerdo de una placentera presión envolviéndolo. Le costó trabajo sacar su pene flácido del interior de Gilbert. Definitivamente, ese había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

—**Quédate conmigo esta noche —**pidió Gilbert, la voz soñolienta restándole seriedad a su demanda.

—**Por supuesto —**accedió Alfred. Le dejó un beso en la frente, sobre los cabellos rubio platinado que se le habían pegado a la piel debido al sudor. Se acomodó en la cama y fue acercando el cuerpo de la antigua nación hasta finalmente ubicarlo sobre el suyo, el hombre no era ligero, sin embargo Estados Unidos presumía de una fuerza monstruosa. Separó sus piernas, permitiéndole al otro meterse entre ellas. Abrazarse a su pecho con genuino desespero.

—**Todo va a estar-**

—**Cállate —**exclamó Gilbert**—. No hables, no hables, no hables…**

"No me tengas lástima. No me mientas. Tú no"

¡Era increíble! El otrora imperio de Prusia escondía el rostro en su pecho, el sujeto que se paseaba por el mundo mirando sobre el hombro, regalando exquisitas sonrisas engreídas a todo el que cruzara su camino, estaba deshaciéndose en lágrimas oculto entre sus brazos. Lo sabía porque las gotas saladas le corrían por el pecho, dejando una huella de humedad imborrable. Y mientras abrazaba a Gilbert no pudo evitar odiar a Alemania. Lo catalogó un estúpido. Él vivía de las migajas del afecto de los demás, ¿cómo podía despreciar el amor tan grande que le tenía Gilbert? Si se lo daba todo. ¿Qué gran motivo tuvo para abandonarlo? Para Alfred era inconcebible.

Un suspiro que bien pudo ser un lamento escapó a sus labios entreabiertos. ¡Rayos, aquella situación era igual o peor a la que vivía con Kirkland! Lo que marcaba la diferencia, lo que convertía a su mente en un auténtico caos, residía en que Gilbert era más tangible, real, de lo que Inglaterra jamás sería. Y el verse conmovido por sus temores, encantarse con sus desaciertos, había sido muy sencillo. Tal vez demasiado…

"No se suponía que eso iba a pasar." Pensó, angustiado.

—**Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti… —**susurró bajo, temiendo que Gilbert lo escuche. Le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y cerró los párpados, sumergiéndose en una oscuridad blancuzca donde esperó y esperó porque la culpa le permitiera dormir.

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

.

Para el próximo se vienen las explicaciones y consecuencias de lo que pasó en este capítulo. Y ahora huiré como una cobarde –inteligente cobarde- antes que me alcancen las piedras que me lanza una horda de lectores enfurecidos.


	12. Cambio de planes

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

.

Probablemente necesiten releer el último capítulo para seguirle el hilo a la historia, ¡qué pena con ustedes! Al final terminé metiendo sentimientos de experiencias personales, y este capítulo se me hizo muy difícil de escribir.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP XII: Cambio de planes<strong>

**.**

Los resplandores amarillos, naranjas, violetas, rojos y celestes del crepúsculo plasmaban un hermoso lienzo, plagando el cielo despejado de coloridos y variados matices. Un caprichoso haz de luz se coló entre las oscuras cortinas ribeteadas de la habitación y cayó directamente sobre la fina membrana de piel que le cubría los ojos. Gilbert apretó los párpados y refunfuñó una maldición estrangulada antes de girar y enterrar la cara en la almohada más cercana. Se arropó hasta las orejas con las mantas, con su suavidad y su calor confortable, e intentó desesperadamente recuperar el sueño perdido. Cuando entendió que de nada servían sus esfuerzos lanzó al aire una serie de palabrotas, aunque todas ellas quedaron ahogadas contra la funda de su almohada.

—**Vuelve a dormir. —**La voz de Los Estados Unidos sopló delicada como la brisa primaveral sobre su oreja, el muchacho besó su sien y corrió una mano grande y de tacto áspero a lo largo de su columna vertebral, acariciando la piel que las sábanas ocultaban con una devoción religiosa.

Beilschmidt se estremeció bajo el toque gentil de los dedos, las yemas frotando su espalda tan suave, tan suavemente. Sintió un cosquilleo que reptó por su espina dorsal como si de corriente eléctrica se tratara, la piel se le puso de gallina. Avergonzado por la transparencia en las reacciones de su cuerpo, por los recuerdos tormentosos de la noche anterior, y todavía más por sus pensamientos libidinosos, Gilbert se incorporó de un salto para alejarse del agradable contacto americano. Su cabeza le palpitó dolorosamente, si bien encontró las fuerzas para encarar al jovencito que estaba tendido a su lado, todo él sonrisa perezosa y pupilas brillantes.

—**Juro que si continuas tratándome con lástima te voy a vomitar encima Alfred —**le advirtió Prusia, malhumorado. Se pasó una mano de dedos largos por las hebras platinadas, despeinando su cabello más de lo habitual, y entonces miró a Alfred. Le mostró la mirada afilada, astuta y cruel que utilizaba normalmente para intimidar, y como era su costumbre Jones ignoró sus mensajes y advertencias.

—**¡No lo hago, me preocupo por ti! —**aclaró en un grito ofendido, incorporándose en la cama con un único movimiento enérgico y fluido.

La exclamación airada del norteamericano se sintió como un puñetazo en la cara, Gilbert se cubrió las orejas con las manos e hizo una mueca de dolor. "Nunca más. Nunca más voy a beber alcohol" pensó con reminiscencia. No era la primera vez que hacía tales promesas, pero la insoportable resaca que lo recibió junto a su estado de consciencia lo obligaba al menos a intentarlo. Sus ojos entornados vieron como Alfred se cubrió la boca, sus orbes turquesa llenas de culpabilidad, y después le susurró un muy suave "lo siento".

El enojo inicial de Prusia por la actitud del muchacho se disipó e incluso se animó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa, aunque la opresión en su pecho seguía latente. Un sentimiento de vacío indescriptible que se acrecentó al contemplar la desnudez de su acompañante, tan cerca de la suya propia. Era un imbécil. ¿Cómo había permitido que aquello sucediera? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a seducir al chico? Él era una persona despreciable, las representaciones tenían razón. Su amor hacía Alemania no había mermado ni un ápice, y sin embargo él iba por ahí, jugando con las emociones de los demás. Y sinceramente no había tenido ningún reparo en hacerlo. Hasta ese momento. Hasta hallar en los ojos transparentes de Jones un reflejo de cariño sincero. Gilbert lo había notado, como poco a poco, con cada mensaje, con cada llamada, con cada risa, su relación se volvía más estrecha. En su defensa podía alegar que nunca había esperado, y menos anhelado, que Alfred se enamorara de él.

¿Y entonces, si era una situación ajena a su control, por qué continuaba sintiéndose tan culpable? Tan egoísta. Tan abusivo. De repente ya no pudo sostener la mirada del estadounidense, así que la fijó en las mantas que lo cubrían hasta la cadera.

—**Oye, si duele mucho puedo conseguirte una aspirina —**ofreció Los Estados Unidos, realizando su máximo esfuerzo para que la voz le salga suave y baja. Su mano izquierda viajó a acariciar la mata de finos cabellos color plata al tiempo que Gilbert alzó su mirada roja y penetrante en dirección a él, los ojos que en un entonces le habían parecido aterradores eran ahora sinónimo de belleza y seducción. Alfred descendió su mano a la nuca del germano y lo atrajo hacia sí, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa contenta antes de apoderarse de la boca contraria. El estadounidense usó su lengua apenas iniciado el beso, la deslizó suavemente sobre el labio inferior de Gilbert y una vez dentro comenzó su vaivén, los músculos húmedos se frotaban entre sí rítmicamente, compartiendo un último baile. Al alejarse le depositó un besito en la nariz puntiaguda.

Prusia lo miró por lo que parecieron ser horas, el único sonido que acompañaba su escrutinio eran los jadeos irregulares de sus respiraciones. Finalmente, el silencio fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

—**Al… Eso…, eso que pasó anoche no puede repetirse —**sentenció Gilbert.

La mano que jugaba con los mechones desordenados de cabello platinado detuvo todo movimiento por unos breves segundos, para después volver a su menester con renovado entusiasmo. La mirada entre curiosa y sorprendida de Alfred no se hizo esperar. Inglaterra siempre consideró una debilidad que la joven nación dejara traslucir sus emociones a través de sus bonitos ojos azul cielo, para Prusia, aquello era como un puñal certero a su culpabilidad.

—**¿Por qué no? Yo lo disfruté enormemente, y por los sonidos tan… estimulantes que hiciste puedo apostar a que tú también —**especificó Los Estados Unidos alzándose de hombros, todo él emanando sinvergüencería. No recordaba que Gilbert fuera tan ruidoso la primera vez, de hecho, apenas y gimió al terminar. Alemania tenía un punto al no permitirle ir arriba.

—**Tú… mocoso atrevido… —**Las mejillas dePrusia se tornaron de un rosado encendido. Extendió su cuerpo y sujetó entre sus dedos la almohada que por azares del destino había terminado a los pies de la cama, a su retorno se arrojó sobre el colchón siendo recibido por un dolor tan intenso que lo forzó a soltar la almohada que le hubiera servido de arma contra americanos bocones**—. La puta madre —**articuló casi sollozando**—. Maldito sádico.**

—**Tú- ¡Tú me lo ordenaste! —**se excusó rápidamente Jones.

—**¡Alfred no hay que ser muy sabio para saber que no SE LE HACE CASO A UN BORRACHO! —**La voz de Gilbert fue aumentando en volumen conforme soltaba cada palabra, la sensación incómoda en su trasero lo ponía de mal humor. Se tumbó sobre la cama, esta vez recostándose con mucho cuidado, con los brazos abiertos, sin la menor intención de sentarse nuevamente. No por el resto del día.

Alfred no pudo contener la risita burlona que escapó a sus labios, arrastró su esbelta figura fuera de las sábanas y abrió las cortinas. La luz naranja del atardecer iluminó su cuerpo desnudo, confiriéndole un tono dorado a su piel bronceada y a su cabello rubio como el trigo, estiró la espalda y llevó ambos brazos hasta atrás, los músculos tensos aflojándose poco a poco. Se agachó para buscar su pantalón vaquero en medio de la maraña de ropas que se amontonaban en el suelo, al final optó por tomar el pantalón ligero de Gilbert, un buzo gris de algodón increíblemente cómodo y qué, además, le calzaba perfecto.

—**Yo soy el que irá a por el desayuno, deberías cambiarme el tonito Gil —**bromeó Alfred, girándose hacia el prusiano para dedicarle una media sonrisa confiada.

Gilbert bufó, apretando los dientes para contener la carcajada.

—**Alfred la hora del desayuno pasó hace medio día —**puntualizó sonriente, adoptando la posición de un padre que corrige a su hijo: sin ganas de ofenderlo ni herirlo.

—**Lo que sea. Tengo hambre… Mucha.**

—**Y piensas salir a buscar comida así vestido. —**Gilbert levantó una de sus cejas delgadas, enfocando la vista en el vientre del norteamericano. Siguió con la mirada la línea de vellos rubios que empezaba a partir del ombligo y se acentuaba conforme avanzaba en dirección sur, su pantalón colgaba bajo las prominencias del hueso de la cadera, peligrosamente abajo.

—**¿Por qué no, temes que enamore a todas las alemanas? —**cuestionó Los Estados Unidos con una entonación juguetona, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y entrecerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

—**Temo que los chicos alemanes se burlen de tu exceso de grasa Al… —**resopló Prusia ampliando la sonrisa de sus labios. Su ánimo había mejorado, sus pensamientos al despertar no habían ayudado en nada a distraer su malestar corporal, pero ahora su humor empezaba a regresar a la normalidad.

—**Pft discúlpame por no poseer un cuerpo como el de tu hermano —**gruñó Alfred F. Jones,sonando más receloso de lo que le hubiera gustado exponerse.

—**Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver aquí.**

—**¡Tu hermano tiene todo que ver aquí! —**estalló Jones. Apenas hubo descargado su sentir tanto su postura como su mirada se suavizaron, no deseaba terminar gritándole a Gilbert que Alemania era el responsable de que hubiera amanecido con tal sentimiento de culpabilidad, y tampoco podía revelar en voz alta lo que le había susurrado la noche anterior, bajo los efectos de la niebla de la confusión y del sopor del sueño. Ludwig no era merecedor de fidelidad alguna, y sin embargo el estadounidense pudo ver a través de los ojos de Gilbert un arrepentimiento que lo golpeó con una fuerza similar a la que sintió cuando confundió su nombre. El grandísimo problema era que ellos no eran novios reales, todo aquello era parte de un tonto, tontísimo, plan alimentado por el desengaño. Y aunque su juego tenía reglas jamás contemplaron dentro de las posibilidades que uno de los dos podría enamorarse. Por lo tanto los celos no eran una opción.

Suspiró hondo y rodeó la cama hasta llegar al lado de Gilbert. El germano necesitaba de un amigo, no de un amante, Alfred le daría lo que necesitaba incluso si para eso debía ignorar sus propios anhelos. Se acuclilló en el piso y descansó una mano sobre el hombro huesudo de Prusia.

—**Lo que dije anoche era cierto… Todo va a estar bien, no estás solo —**sostuvo Los Estados Unidos con su habitual tono alegre, el único gesto que delataba su estado nervioso era la mano que sobaba su cuello distraídamente, rascando los cabellos rubios cortos de la nuca.

La mente de Prusia estaba saturada de pensamientos difusos, así que le tomó unos minutos recordar las palabras que se hubiesen pronunciado la noche anterior, cuando consiguió hacerlo se incorporó a medias para ceñir al estadounidense en un abrazo apretado. La otrora nación amaba los abrazos casi tanto como los odiaba, porque cuando estaba en medio de uno, tibio y reconfortante, por un minuto pensaba que podía permitirse ser tan débil como quisiera. Pero eso no era cierto. Era una vil trampa, una ilusión efímera creada por sus propias flaquezas. La fuerza con que sus brazos envolvían el torso de Alfred fue menguando hasta que finalmente lo liberó por completo, temeroso de mostrarse débil ante el muchacho. Hoy eran amigos, mañana era posible que no lo fueran más. Había experimentado la decepción de una traición demasiadas veces como para no haber aprendido la lección.

—**Gracias Alfred, has sido de gran ayuda —**suspiró Gilbert, recuperando la compostura**—. Yo estaba un poco loco ayer.**

La sonrisa que le concedió Los Estados Unidos bastaba para iluminar la habitación.

—**No hay problema… ¡Uno para todos, todos para uno! —**exclamó Alfred entusiasmado. El prusiano envidiaba en secreto la facilidad que poseía Jones para proyectar felicidad, siempre estaba sonriente, siempre alegre. Y cuando no lo estaba para Gilbert era terriblemente desconcertante.

—**Eres idiota —**dijo Gilbert en medio de risitas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—**¡Pues tú eres más que idiota! —**replicó Alfred frunciendo los labios, sus mejillas teñidas de un leve tono rosa producto de la vergüenza.

—**Vale, vale —**desdeñó el germano con un ademán de manos**—. Ahora ve por mi desayuno. Quiero panqueques.**

Estados Unidos arqueó una ceja en falsa suspicacia, sin embargo caminó hacia la mesa de noche para recuperar su chaqueta de aviador. Se puso la chaqueta encima y ubicó sus zapatillas bajo la cama, las calzó rápidamente y avanzó con dirección al baño.

—**¡Creí que no era hora del desayuno! —**gritó desde el baño, en lo queechaba un poco de agua fría a su cara soñolienta. Alzó la mirada para alcanzar a ver su reflejo en el espejo, cepilló su cabello con las manos y se dio por satisfecho con su imagen.

—**De qué diablos hablas Al, toda hora es buena para el desayuno —**respondió Gilbert, escondiendo su sonrisa maliciosa al enterrar el rostro contra la almohada. Se acurrucó en el revoltijo de sábanas y colchas blancas, mimetizándose en el entorno.

—**Es bueno saberlo porque tengo muchísima hambre. —**Alfred asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta del baño antes de salir completamente**—. Me llevaré tus llaves —**anunció, atrapó el juego de llaves que estaba sobre una antigua cómoda de madera y emprendió la retirada.

Atravesó el departamento rumbo a la salida, y una vez fuera optó por tomar las escaleras. Descendió los escalones de dos en dos y se abrió paso rápidamente por el espacioso hall de ingreso, fue ahí que lo vio, conversando con el recepcionista del conjunto de apartamentos. El portentoso porte del rubio era fácil de reconocer y difícil de ignorar. Jones se le acercó por la espalda y le habló fuerte, para que pudiera oírlo claramente.

—**¿Buscas a Gilbert?**

El hombre volteó a mirarlo, sus gélidos ojos claros traían consigo un aire amenazante cuasi innato. Si le sorprendió su presencia y si le incomodó su interrupción entonces no lo demostró, la expresión de su rostro se mantuvo impasible mientras sus pupilas registraban todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Los Estados Unidos detestaba esa falta de gesticulación, de hecho, la nación europea estaba lejos de ser una de sus personas favoritas.

—**¿Qué te hace pensar eso Jones? —**Le devolvió otra pregunta. Alfred rechinó los dientes, de pronto recordaba porque Vincent le caía tan mal: Era malhumorado, estoico, igual de sarcástico que Prusia y a veces lo hacía sentir como un tonto; sin embargo no era el momento apropiado para pensar en sus rencillas.

—**Él está durmiendo ahora, te aconsejaría que lo dejes descansar.**

El enorme holandés entrecerró la mirada y pasó una mano entre sus cabellos cortos. La antipatía que sentía hacia Los Estados Unidos de América le desbordaba por los ojos.

—**Alemania pudo ahorrarse la llamada si ya estabas tú aquí para cuidar de su hermanito —**bufó con desagrado.

—**¿Alemania te pidió que vinieras? —**balbuceó Alfred, inseguro de las implicancias de las palabras de Holanda. Un incomprensible sentimiento de ira se filtró a través de sus venas, haciendo que la sangre le bullera.

—**Hablaré con Gilbert después —**prometió Países Bajos, ignorando olímpicamente la cuestión, pegó la media vuelta y caminó a la salida. Antes de atravesar el umbral se detuvo**—. Cuida de él —**solicitó en un susurro y se marchó.

—**Lo haré —**aseveró Alfred, aunque lo más probable fuera que Vincent no lograra oírlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se tomó un minuto antes de tocar a la puerta que tenía en frente, lo cierto era que estaba nervioso y las manos le temblaban. Tres horas antes había estado 'desayunando' con Gilbert, disfrutando de las deliciosas salchichas alemanas, panqueques y jugos de fruta. Apenas acabaron de comer Alfred había instado al europeo a reposar y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Prusia terminara enredado en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente. Él, por su parte, se había duchado y se había vestido con un traje que tomó prestado del armario de Gilbert. La ropa que había llevado a su viaje no era la apropiada para la visita que iba a realizar, además, aparecer en casa de Alemania vistiendo la ropa de su hermano sería un hincapié conveniente a su demanda.

Alfred había revisado su apariencia unas diez mil veces. Había pasado casi media hora parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo: Acomodándose el bléiser, probándose varias camisas, peinando su cabello hacia atrás y posando de frente, perfil y tres cuartos. Una vez conforme con su imagen había abandonado el departamento de Gilbert, sin embargo toda esa seguridad que sintió al partir parecía haberse esfumado delante del porche de entrada de la casa de Alemania.

Entrelazó sus manos y sopló entre ellas, dándose calor y valor, luego tocó la puerta de madera.

Tras, tras, tras.

Alemania no tardó en aparecer, sus ojos celestes seguían tan impasibles como los recordaba, al igual que su expresión imperturbable y su cabello rubio claro tirado hacia atrás. Lo diferente era que vestía ropas ligeras: pantalones de algodón gris, una sudadera negra y zapatillas.

—**Hola Ludwig —**saludó Jones, sonriendo ligeramente**—. ¿Me concedes unos minutos?**

—**Buenas noches América. Claro, adelante por favor. —**Ludwig se hizo a un costado para permitirle el ingreso**—. Disculpa, no te esperaba… ¿Deseas un café?**

—**No te preocupes. No tardaré.**

A la sala de estar llegaban los tenues ladridos de los perros que estaban en el jardín trasero, agitados por la presencia de un extraño en casa. El alemán, acostumbrado a sus mascotas, se sentó en el sofá sin prestarle mayor importancia al ruido.

—**¿A qué se debe tu sorpresiva visita? ¿Necesitas algo? —**preguntó Ludwig.

—**Necesito que te alejes de Gilbert. Y necesito que dejes de enviar personas a cuidarlo. Él está bien, está conmigo ahora.**

—**Entiendo que Gilbert es tu pareja Estados Unidos, pero ante todo siempre va a ser mi hermano —**explicó Alemania pacientemente, conteniendo las ganas de golpear al muchacho. No era buena idea discutir con Jones, pero su tono autoritario le molestaba. Le molestaba su presencia, la manera como se refería a su hermano y que estuviera vestido con sus ropas.

—**Lo sé todo, no tienes por qué fingir al buen hermano conmigo —**le confesó Alfred con la voz más indiferente que logró pronunciar**—. Gilbert me contó del tipo de relación que ustedes mantenían, y por eso te quiero lejos de él. **

—**¿Pero qué-?**

—**No. Te. Le. Acerques. Es mi última advertencia Alemania —**lo interrumpióEstados Unidos, se puso en pie, espalda recta y mirada segura. Poderosa. Ese era el personaje que usualmente proyectaba en las reuniones de Estado. Alfred odiaba ponerse serio, aunque menos de lo que odiaba que lastimen a las personas que quería. Avanzó con paso firme y salió del lugar sin oír absolutamente nada de lo que Ludwig decía a sus espaldas.

"Qué estoy haciendo, por dios, por dios, qué jodidos estoy haciendo"

**Continuará**

**.**


	13. Arrepentimientos

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Escenas sexuales leves.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP XIII: Arrepentimientos<strong>

**.**

"No sé qué se apoderó de mi mente en el momento que acepté apoyarlo en su estúpido plan" pensó Alemania, consternado. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose un poco más en el sillón y apretando en un puño su teléfono móvil. Todo había resultado peor que mal. No sólo había tenido que escuchar la interminable diatriba de un colérico Vincent —quién se había encargado de producirle una jaqueca terrible—, sino que además había recibido la _encantadora_ visita de Los Estados Unidos. El chiquillo se había presentado en su residencia de Berlín vestido con la ropa de Gilbert. Ludwig lo supo reconocer al instante porque la fina camisa color concho de vino con detalles en negro que llevó puesta era una de las favoritas de su hermano, le combinaba con los ojos carmín y era increíblemente suave al tacto. Él mismo lo había comprobado en más de una oportunidad.

Su hermano era un comprador compulsivo de ropa, pero Alemania recordaba con especial claridad el día que había adquirido esa camisa. Gilbert se la había probado en su dormitorio y luego se encaminó a la sala para pedirle su opinión, hasta ahí todo bien, el problema estaba en que la camisa era lo único que cubría su cuerpo de la completa desnudez. Los primeros cuatro botones iban sueltos exhibiendo los pectorales de músculos definidos, y la elegante prenda no ayudaba en nada a proteger las piernas esbeltas de su escrutinio lujurioso. Ludwig había absorbido la vista con una desesperación similar a la que experimenta un trotamundos al beber agua después de una extenuante travesía por el desierto. Aquella noche tuvieron sexo frente a los fuegos anaranjados de la chimenea, inauguraron el tapete y el alemán percibió por primera vez la textura de la mentada camisa. Jones no lucía ni la mitad de bien que Gilbert con esa misma ropa. Prusia era seducción pura. La manzana más roja, brillante y perfecta que cayó desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol directo a sus manos.

Y Ludwig extrañaba tanto tener esa manzana entre sus manos. Como hermano Gilbert era molestoso y sobreprotector, como amante era posesivo y asfixiante; pero aun así siempre lo había tenido cerca. Prusia había evitado ausentarse durante periodos largos de tiempo, y las veces que tuvo que alejarse de él mantuvo una comunicación constante, sea por cartas en el pasado, o por llamadas, mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos en el presente. Iba a perder la cordura sino recibía noticias de su querido hermano.

Su labrador retriever subió las patas sobre sus muslos y le lamió una mano, Ludwig lo acarició detrás de las orejas y sonrió. Sus mascotas debían echar de menos a su hermano casi tanto como él. Gilbert era en muchos aspectos un niño, y mientras Alemania se encargaba de alimentar a los perros, limpiar sus excrementos y sacarlos a pasear al parque, Este optaba por rodar con ellos en el piso, enseñarles trucos, jugar con la pelota, ladrarles y fingir conversaciones que podían durar horas. Su presencia no solo le alegraba la vida a él, sino también a sus cachorros. Fue un idiota al pensar que Gilbert tomaría a bien su compromiso con Bélgica, o que los celos lo harían regresar, desde que su nueva alianza se hizo pública hace tres días no sabía nada de él.

Acarició una última vez la cabeza de Berlitz, intentando armarse de valor para realizar la llamada que debió hacer incluso antes de su anuncio en televisión. Rogaba porque esta vez Gilbert le respondiera. Disminuyó la presión que su mano ejercía sobre el celular y discó el número que conocía de memoria, timbró una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Cortó la comunicación y lo intentó nuevamente. Otra vez y una más. El seco y aburrido 'Hola Alemania' que provino del otro lado de la línea bastó para anegarlo con una tranquilidad que no sentía en meses.

—**Gilbert —**suspiró el nombre de su hermano con incredulidad, y entonces carraspeó para aclararse la garganta**—. Estos últimos días estuve intentando contactar contigo —**informó con una vacilación en la voz que para un desconocido probablemente pasaría desapercibida, pero que Prusia detectó al instante. Alemania prestó atención a la respuesta previsiblemente escueta, que por un motivo ajeno a su entendimiento lo llenó de una inexplicable alegría, provocada tal vez por los muchos días sin oír aquel marcado acento alemán que era tan diferente al suyo, sin oír aquella voz gruesa y musical que le erizaba los vellos del cuerpo**—. Oh entiendo, sí.**

Se quedó escuchando el parloteo fatuo de su hermano por el simple placer de escucharlo, mientras mantenía una sonrisa en todo momento. Lamentablemente tenía que interrumpirlo, de lo contrario la comunicación terminaría antes de que él pudiera pedirle una reunión, y no sabía cuándo volvería a encontrar las agallas para llamarlo.

—**Yo quisiera conversar un par de temas contigo… Y me preguntaba si podríamos vernos hoy. —**Su solicitud sonaba extraña incluso para él mismo, así que cuando Gilbert accedió al encuentro tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, ¡iba a verlo!**—. ¿A las seis te parece bien? —**manifestó sin ocultar el regocijo en su entonación, apresurándose en proponer horas para no darle tiempo a cambiar de opinión. Mientras atendía a la respuesta de su hermano, Alemania controlaba su nerviosismo mordiendo la uña de su pulgar. Una vieja manía que no superaba por completo.

—**Perfecto, nos vemos Este.**

Gilbert cortó la comunicación y Ludwig respiró hondo. Hubiera preferido que se reunieran en su casa de Berlín, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de proponerlo siquiera. Debía agradecer el simple hecho de que su hermano le consintiera una cita, poco importaba cual fuera el lugar de encuentro, después de todo era él quien había estropeado su relación romántica, y si no hacía nada al respecto, entonces también echaría a perder su relación fraternal. Liarse con Kirkland para desencantar a la joven nación norteamericana, siendo que éste no tenía una remota idea de la complejidad de sus sentimientos por Gilbert, había sido una locura. Más que eso, había sido una completa imbecilidad. La firma del tratado de cooperación con Bélgica era un tema que llevaba un mes en agenda, la chica le había insistido y él, que buen novio no era, no pudo negarse. El artero plan de Inglaterra había consistido en convencer a Países Bajos de visitar a Gilbert en su apartamento, dando por sentado que aquello terminaría en una mezcla de sexo y alcohol incentivada por la rabia que su hermano sentiría a causa de la presentación mundial de Emma como su mano derecha, una vez coordinadas y confirmadas las horas con Holanda, Kirkland llamaría a Jones para persuadirlo de viajar a Alemania, aludiendo preocupación por el estado de salud de su hermano —sólo alguien tan tonto como Estados Unidos podría creer que Inglaterra se preocuparía sinceramente por Prusia. Encontraría a Países Bajos con su novio y el desengaño lo haría terminar su relación. La mera insinuación de su hermano mayor rompiendo en ira por burda envidia y el empujarlo a los brazos de Holanda le produjo nauseas, y pese a ello aceptó ayudar a Kirkland. Pero ya no más, a partir de ese momento haría las cosas a su manera.

Y lo primero que haría sería sentarse frente a Gilbert, hacerle el amor, besarlo y disculparse. O tal vez en diferente orden.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Los Estados Unidos había regresado a su país apenas el día anterior en la mañana y para el momento ya se encontraba extrañando la compañía de su novio. De acuerdo, el hombre no era su novio-novio y tampoco era como si lo extrañara tanto-tanto. Alfred F. Jones había decidido que lo suyo se trataba de nostalgia. Convivir con Gilbert tenía varios beneficios: Comidas compartidas, un cuerpo caliente al que acurrucarse en las noches, un rival competente en los videojuegos, excelente cocinero (al menos lo era para sus estándares), besos robados, películas con palomitas de maíz y mantequilla, cigarrillos de canela antes de dormir, caminatas largas a primera hora de la mañana, viajes en motocicleta, buen sexo…

Prusia dejó en claro que ellos no deberían acostumbrarse a ser compañeros sexuales, aunque eso no fue impedimento para que la noche siguiente repitieran la experiencia. Con muchas diferencias, claro está. En esa tercera y última vez el germano había regresado a su papel de activo, no había permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia que Alfred se imponga y había optado por un sexo duro, a diferencia de la primera vez, cuando le demostró una paciencia infinita, consultó por su aprobación ante cada avance y le susurró al oído en un esfuerzo por distraerlo del dolor. Si bien basándose únicamente en el placer sexual, Jones debía reconocer que prefería el lado agresivo de Gilbert, aquel que poseía una energía inagotable.

Cerró los ojos y reprodujo lo vivido en su cabeza, en un reflejo involuntario apretó los muslos y gimió suavemente. Retiró el ordenador fuera de su regazo y lo depositó sobre la mesa de noche ubicada al lado izquierdo de la cama, resbaló una mano bajo su pantalón holgado y acarició su entrepierna, que empezó a reaccionar ante el direccionamiento de sus pensamientos. América tragó saliva y tiró hacia atrás el torso, el cochón mullido recibió con amabilidad a su espalda y en tanto el hombre se debatía en continuar o no con su autocomplacencia el sonido del timbre llegó hasta la recamara.

El estadounidense sacó la mano de sus pantalones rápido, se encaminó al baño de su dormitorio para lavarse las manos y enseguida corrió a abrir la puerta de ingreso, las mejillas y las orejas teñidas de un rojo encendido. Alfred destrabó la puerta de su casa y recibió a su invitado con rezagos de vergüenza y agitación en su expresión facial. Fue en ese estado alterado que los ojos verde esmeralda de Arthur lo observaron.

—**Buenos días Alfred —**lo saludó Inglaterra, que vestía uno de sus típicos trajes informales. Pantalón caqui acompañado de una camisa monocroma, en ocasiones el conjunto era complementado con un chaleco a juego. Esta no era una de esas ocasiones.

La boca del muchacho se abrió, y se cerró, y se abrió nuevamente. Sin lograr pronunciar palabra. Los Estados Unidos parecía un pez fuera del agua. Superada la conmoción se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada de su otrora colonizador.

—**Arthy —**nombróAlfred con incredulidad**—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —**preguntó, su voz no disimulaba la curiosidad que sentía. No había recibido ninguna notificación informando de aquella visita, y después de la escena que protagonizaron en la última conferencia mundial de Francia, lo menos que esperaba era una visita sorpresa. La evocación vaga de los labios rosas del inglés presionados contra los suyos y las ideas crueles que lo habían asaltado durante el beso, fueron motivo suficiente para que Estados Unidos recuperara su autocontrol.

El caballero inglés le sonrió afable.

—**Definitivamente esos modales no los has aprendido de mí —**puntualizó Kirkland mientras se abría camino por el pasillo en dirección al estar. Se apoltronó en el sillón individual, cruzó las largas piernas y reposó las manos sobre el muslo.

—**No quise ser grosero, es solo… sorpresivo —**reveló Jones, cerró la puerta y continuó hablando**—: No te esperaba.**

Recompuesto de su excitación y su estupor, el norteamericano acompañó a su visitante en la sala. Él prefirió sentarse al medio del mueble de tres asientos, inclinado ligeramente en dirección a Kirkland, de tal forma que pudieran platicar con comodidad.

—**En realidad llamé hace un par de días, pero me informaron que estabas en Alemania. —**Inglaterra hizo una pausa y sonrió con desdén mal encubierto**—. Cuidando de tu novio —**agregó en voz jocosa.

—**Mi novio es absolutamente capaz de cuidarse solo —**replicó Alfred enfurruñado. Los músculos de los hombros y el cuello se le tensaron. El muchacho permanecía tieso en su sitio, inquieto al presumir que aquello no sería sino el inicio de las indirectas.

—**Por eso corriste a Alemania apenas te enteraste del anuncio que hizo su representante.**

Jones suspiró. El gesto llevaba más de agotamiento que de exacerbación.

—**Arthur, que te parece si dejamos a Prusia fuera de la conversación —**propuso Los Estados Unidos con una sonrisa cansina. Sabía que Inglaterra utilizaría su habilidad en la oratoria para atacar a Gilbert de una u otra manera, y Alfred no deseaba pelear con su tutor, como tampoco deseaba oír insultos a diestra y siniestra en contra de su amigo. Arthur era una persona querida, por mucho sufrimiento que sus rechazos le supusieran en el pasado… y en el presente. Por respeto al cariño que le profesaba, lo correcto era restringir los temas de diálogo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su temperamento traicionero tomara lo mejor de sí.

—**Querrás decir a Gilbert —**rebatió rápidamente el británico.

—**P.R.U.S.I.A —**deletreó el americano, quien empezaba a perder su característico buen humor. Se le notaba en la voz y en la fiereza predadora de la mirada.

—**Como gustes —**accedió Kirkland en un tono cortés y frío como el invierno.

—**Bien —**asintió Alfred. Relajó su postura y corrió una mano por los cabellos cobrizos, acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y miró fijo a la nación de mayor edad**—. ¿Te gustaría una taza de té? —**le ofreció después de un minuto de tenso silencio. El chico estaba poniéndose en pie con intención de caminar a la cocina, cuando la respuesta le llegó rápida, inapelable y sorpresiva:

—**No gracias —**indicó Inglaterra**—. Hablemos de nosotros. —**Descruzó sus piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus ojos verdes eran indescifrables.

—**¿De nosotros? —**La cuestión salió de la boca de Jones antes de que éste tuviera tiempo siquiera de pensar en lo que iba a decir. Retornó a su posición en el sofá despacio y entrecerró los ojos turquesa. ¿Cuáles eran las pretensiones de Inglaterra? En esos momentos, Alfred habría entregado su colección de historietas a cambio de la compañía de Beilschmidt, al prusiano le sentaba maravillosamente bien adivinar los pensamientos de la gente, él en cambio, era un chiquillo impresionable.

—**Así es —**corroboró Kirkland, para gran desconcierto del estadounidense**—. Para comenzar te pido disculpas por el lamentable incidente en la sala de conferencias, no estaba en mi potestad obligarte a oír lo que no deseabas oír, ni mucho menos besarte. Mi error. —**Llevó una mano al pecho en señal de arrepentimiento y se detuvo**—. Aunque por otra parte, la experiencia me aclaró las ideas…**

Las dudas de Jones no habían hecho más que aumentar conforme escuchaba el discurso, y al parecer Arthur supo reconocer la interrogación en su mirada. El inglés se levantó de su asiento y se ubicó a su lado, cubrió la mano que yacía sobre su rodilla con una de las propias y le habló con ese acento suyo, tan pausado y agradable:

—**No quiero perderte Alfred.**

El nombrado se le quedó mirando, un tanto extrañado. Se aclaró la garganta.

—**Y no me has perdido Arthur —**le aseguró Alfred**—. Sabes que no puedo mantenerme enojado por mucho tiempo, lo que pasó en Francia es asunto cerrado, despreocúpate. Sin embargo agradezco y valoro tu disculpa.**

—**Eso no lo dudo… Pero me refería a otra cosa. —**La mano que descansaba encima de la suya le dio un apretón amistoso, el norteamericano alzó el mentón para cruzar la mirada con la de Inglaterra**—. No tolero verte con Gilbert. Pensé que estaba siendo sobreprotector, y lo soy, pero analizando mis actos en retrospectiva encuentro algo más… Te quiero conmigo.**

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Significaba… ¿Significaba realmente lo que estaba imaginando?

Era el momento por el que había estado esperando toda una vida. Era lo que había deseado más que nada en el mundo. Era el motivo por el cual había iniciado una relación con Gilbert Beilschmidt. Luego de tanto tiempo en vilo, llegado el tiempo Alfred no tenía una maldita idea de qué hacer.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Alemania ubicó la dirección que le envío Gilbert por correo cinco minutos antes de que dieran las seis de la tarde, estacionó su Mercedes-Benz en la berma, delante de un edificio tradicional de siete pisos de alto. La calle parecía tranquila, aunque estaba cerca a la plaza de París, que daba frente a la puerta de Brandeburgo. No le asombraba la elección, su hermano amaba los lugares céntricos de Berlín, con bulla, movimiento, y sobre todo, mucha gente.

Bajó del auto, aseguró las puertas con el dispositivo que cargaba junto a la llave e ingresó al conjunto de apartamentos. La apariencia externa del edificio era de uno antiguo, muy parecido a todos los que lo rodeaban, si bien por dentro era como cualquier construcción moderna. Prusia le había confiado el número de su habitación, por lo que Ludwig pasó de largo el hall de recepción.

—**¿Señor, a qué departamento se dirige? —**La voz fuerte del guardián lo detuvo, el rubio giró sobre los talones y le respondió con voz gruesa:

—**Doscientos uno. Busco a Gilbert Beilschmidt.**

El hombre mayor de cabello castaño revisó los datos en un cuaderno que tenía cerca.

—**Muy bien, adelante por favor. —**Le sonrió, y él asintió con cortesía, siguió el camino que iba hacia las escaleras. Subió el piso que le hacía falta por la escalera de madera lustrada, creyendo innecesario usar el ascensor para un tramo tan corto, avanzó por el corredor y leyó los números apostados en las puertas, en pocos minutos encontró aquel que buscaba. Tocó tres veces y esperó por una respuesta.

Su hermano no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, con su cabello despeinado y clarísimo, y su piel suave y todavía más clarísima. Prusia le mostró sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa marrullera, y mantuvo su posición de centinela, interrumpiendo la entrada. La mirada de un color entre carmesí y bermellón le sonreía también. Alemania correspondió el gesto lo mejor que pudo y se consintió el atrevimiento de recorrer la figura de Gilbert con ojos hambrientos. La ropa informal siempre le lucía excelente. Vestía un jersey blanco de algodón simple que se le adaptaba a la silueta, una casaca de cuero marrón, unos pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas.

—**Hola Gilbert —**saludó Ludwig una vez finalizado su escrutinio, sus pómulos con un muy ligero tono rosa. No estaba seguro de si sería buena idea besarlo… Alemania Este se adelantó a desaparecer sus hesitaciones cuando se inclinó levemente y le depositó un beso suave cerca a la comisura de la boca.

"Eres cruel hermano" pensó con una leve sonrisa.

—**Pasa Lutz. Mi casa, tu casa… Tu dinero, mi dinero. —**Le guiñó y se hizo a un costado.

—**Sobre todo lo segundo eh… —**le dijo Alemania con una risa entre dientes**—. Me hubiera gustado que vayas a casa —**le confesó Oeste mientras ingresaba al apartamento y tomaba asiento en uno de los extravagantes sillones de su hermano. Uno enorme forrado de terciopelo color rojo.

—**A mí también —**manifestó Gilbert, la nación europea no detectó rastros de sarcasmo en su voz**—. Hubiera sido genial jugar un rato con mis pequeños amigos, pero Alfred estuvo unos pocos días por aquí y el lugar apestaba a comida chatarra. Si no hacía algo al respecto hoy iba a volverme loco.**

La representación de Alemania se limitó a hacer una mueca y a fruncir el ceño, su hermano amplió la eterna sonrisa astuta, al parecer hacer rabiar al menor era una actividad de lo más divertida. Anduvo hasta ingresar a su campo de visión.

—**¿Quieres un café? Tengo suficiente para dos tazas en la cafetera —**invitó Prusia.

—**Seguro, uno estaría bien.**

—**Vuelvo enseguida.**

Desapareció por una puerta batiente pintada en blanco. Al salón le llegaba el sonido de la porcelana y el metal al chocar entre sí y el olor penetrante del café pasado. Su hermano no demoró en aparecer a través de la puerta, esta vez trayendo consigo una fuente de aluminio que cargaba dos tazas chicas y una azucarera. Depositó su carga con cuidado sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó a su lado.

—**Gracias. —**Ludwig tomó la taza más cercana y le echó un cubito de azúcar.

—**Y bien hermanito —**empezó Gilbert, azucaró su café con tres cubitos y entonces sujetó la taza por el aza**—, soy todo oídos.**

—**Yo quería disculparme-**

—**¡Vaya, esto es nuevo! —**le interrumpió**—. Definitivamente merece mi atención. —**Prusia cruzó las piernas y apoyó el mentón en el dorso de la mano. Ludwig hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco, respiró profundo y pensó su oración.

—**Lamento no haberte informado acerca del tratado con Bélgica en persona. Fue muy maleducado de mi parte —**se disculpó Alemania.

—**¿Maleducado? —**La carcajada de Gilbert no traía nada de diversión en ella**—. Interesante elección de adjetivo hermano, quizá me case con Alfred en un mes, olvidé invitarte y luego de un par de días aparezca en tu casa para disculparme por ser un **_**maleducado**_**.**

—**No es un matrimonio —**replicó Ludwig con rapidez.

—**¡Y una mierda! Aun así es más reconocimiento del que me has dado a mí en años.**

—**Ella no es importante —**le garantizó, desesperado. Se le iban acabando las ideas.

—**¡Si tan poco importa, entonces abandónala! —**gruñó Prusia furibundo**—. Creí que había dejado en claro mi condición aquella vez en el hotel de Washington. Con Emma en medio de la ecuación el tú y yo no existe Ludwig —**concluyó con voz firme. Los ojos carmesí destellaban rabiosos brillos violetas, las manos le temblaban y se afirmaban a la tela del mueble.

Alemania Oeste entrecerró los ojos cerúleos un segundo y los abrió de nuevo, pasó una mano por su cabello engominado y luego sujetó ambos flancos de la cara de Gilbert, sus pulgares le acariciaban la piel cálida de las mejillas. Ludwig se acercó tentativamente, poco a poco, hasta juntar ambas frentes.

—**No. No te enojes Gilbert… Te extraño —**le susurró sobre los labios rojos.

—**Yo también te extraño Lutz —**aceptó Gilbert a regañadientes, pero esa fue la única respuesta que Ludwig necesitó oír.

Juntó las narices y un segundo más tarde juntó las bocas. Una de sus grandes manos de dedos largos se deslizó a la nuca de Gilbert y la otra se le metió bajo la camiseta blanca, sus labios se movían lento y succionaban de vez en vez mientras el tacto del pecho era sólido y caliente. Ludwig no pudo evitar la tentación de retorcer una tetilla rosada entre su índice y pulgar, la boca de su hermano se abrió en un gemido silencioso y él le introdujo la lengua hasta la garganta.

—**Hnnnn. —**Se le escapó un gemido largo.

¡Oh, Gilbert era tan maravilloso! Había extrañado el sabor inconfundible de sus besos. Su entrepierna despertó al interior de su pantalón, toda la sangre aglomerándose a ritmo vertiginosos en torno a su ingle. Empujó de a pocos el cuerpo de Gilbert con el suyo y finalmente terminó tendido encima de él, presionándolo contra el sofá, sintió sus erecciones rozándose y cómo las manos de Gilbert se unieron al ruedo, ambas tirando de su cabello y acariciando su piel. Le levantó el jersey de un solo jalón hasta las axilas, abandonó los dulces labios de su hermano para ocupar su lengua en atender a los pezones que sobresalían en el pecho blanco y musculoso.

—**No, no puedo… No puedo hacerle esto a Alfred —**jadeó Prusia, le dio un tirón fuerte a los cabellos cortos de Ludwig para apartarlo de su pecho.

—**No lo amas. —**No era una pregunta. Sus gélidas pupilas lo penetraban con intensidad, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y volvió a inclinarse hacia Gilbert. En esta ocasión no consiguió besarlo.

Prusia se apartó de un solo movimiento, brusco y ágil, arregló sus ropas y se le quedó mirando. Lucía alterado. Confundido. Arrepentido… Ludwig creía que lo mejor era no concentrarse en aquellos ojos bermellón. En más de una oportunidad los había contemplado por horas en su intento por descubrir qué escondían. Suspiró y descansó unos minutos para regularizar su respiración.

—**Los Estados Unidos fue a buscarme en Berlín —**abordó Ludwig, su tono era todo seriedad pero su excitación era latente**—. Me exigió que me aleje de ti. El chico ha perdido la cabeza. Él no tiene idea, no entiende lo complicado que es esto, lo difícil que es manejar estos sentimientos —**completó con una pizca de resentimiento.

—**Lo subestimas. —**Prusia saltó en defensa del chiquillo de inmediato, porque sabía que el escenario romántico de Jones era similar al suyo, y por lo tanto debía de comprender bien los sentimientos que Ludwig tachaba de inmorales**—. Alfred no es ningún crío idiota, o tal vez lo sea, pero en los sentidos más adorables que te puedas imaginar.**

—**Me cuesta creer que le contaras acerca de lo nuestro —**le reprochó Oeste, quién parecía no haber prestado atención a sus palabras anteriores. Su postura denotaba cierta decepción.

—**Lo siento —**articuló Gilbert con dificultad**—. Tienes que irte.**

—**No quiero irme.**

—**Por favor…**

Gilbert suplicó sin mirar a su hermano a los ojos, simplemente oyó los pasos alejándose y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. En el silencio de la solitaria estancia las palabras de Ludwig resonaban, distantes pero audibles. Aturdido, sacó el celular de su chaqueta y tecleó un mensaje corto y contundente, que expresaba su confusión en palabras y con cuya respuesta esperaba aclarar algunas dudas:

"Alfred, ¿estás enamorado de mí?"

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bien, esto se va acercando a su fin. Soy un poco mala calculando pero no creo que pase de tres capítulos más (igual nunca imaginé que llegaría a los 13 capítulos, ¡dios!)

Cuéntenme qué le pareció el capítulo y cómo va la historia hasta ahora. Toda sugerencia es bien recibida.


	14. Cartas Sobre la Mesa

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Soy mala y me merezco la hoguera, lo sé. Pero piensen de esta manera: Si me muero ya sí que no termino de escribir el fic (mil disculpas, en serio). Estaba pensando en publicar dos capítulos juntos, pero pensé que sería cruel de mi parte hacerlas esperar dos semanas más, a los que aún siguen esto digo…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP XIV: Cartas Sobre la Mesa<strong>

.

Los latidos se aceleraron, sentía como el corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido dentro de su pecho y como la sangre le corría furiosa a través de las venas. Su cara era una remolacha y el color le bajaba hasta el cuello y le teñía las orejas, de pronto se volvió híper consciente de la mano sobre la suya, del calor abrumador que lo hacía transpirar en el punto donde las pieles se juntaban. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien, le descendió por la patilla y se perdió en el lateral de su cuello. Tragó saliva con dificultad, aún sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

Su teléfono móvil vibró dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de aviador, sobresaltándolo. Alfred halló la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse durante unos minutos de los ojos verdes de Inglaterra, que lo escrutaban penetrantes en espera de una respuesta.

—**Dame un segundo Arthur —**se excusó Jones, la voz titubeante y la rigidez de su postura delataban su estado alterado, aunque intentaba disimularlo mostrándose sonriente. Liberó su mano derecha de la presión ejercida por Arthur, sacó su celular y revisó la pantalla… tenía un nuevo mensaje de Prusia. Mientras leía todo rastro de tensión desapareció, sus hombros se relajaron y una sonrisa boba acudió a sus labios, tecleó una respuesta corta en el _whatsapp_ y devolvió el aparato a su bolsillo.

El estadounidense alzó la mirada y la centró en su tutor. En una de sus tantas chácharas por teléfono Gilbert le había comentado que, pese a la apariencia inicial de imperturbabilidad y aplomo, Inglaterra era predecible. En otra ocasión le había aconsejado, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa presumida, que cuando conversara con Kirkland se concentrara en sus ojos y no en sus palabras o sus gestos, porque el muy bastardo dominaba bien el lenguaje corporal y era un orador cuasi-aceptable. Con las palabras del germano en mente, Alfred decidió dejar los sentimientos cegadores a un lado y empezar a pensar de manera racional.

—**Te quiero conmigo… —**repitió la última parte del discurso de Inglaterra alto y en tono imparcial**—. ¿Podrías ser más específico?**

Las pupilas negras se extendieron más de lo habitual y las espesas cejas rubias se unieron en un ceño fruncido.

—**Esa es una frase que puede prestarse a diferentes interpretaciones —**aclaró Alfred percibiendo la confusión de su interlocutor, le restó seriedad a su pregunta con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros**—. No me gustaría malentender tus palabras.**

—**No has tergiversado nada Alfred, he querido decir exactamente lo que has entendido. —**Los ojos de Arthur le sonreían, pero su boca seguía recta**—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?**

La mano de Inglaterra volvió a posarse sobre la suya, los dedos se deslizaron por el dorso de su mano y se cerraron en torno a tres de sus dedos, los más largos, los centrales, los que podía atrapar. Jones abrió la boca mas no emitió sonido alguno. Había estado intentando seguir los consejos de Prusia, en serio que sí, pero sentía como si sus intentos fueran fútiles, como si estuviera bailando en la palma de Arthur. Casi sentía como si el inglés esperara a que él se sintiera en dominio de la situación para luego soltar una frase que lo desarmara por completo.

—**Sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien. —**Fue lo único que atinó a responder, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. A Los Estados Unidos le sorprendió lo suave de su tono, sin retroceder mucho, si hace un mes hubiera estado en un escenario similar se habría levantado del asiento y comenzado a bramar a diestra y siniestra, en esta ocasión ni siquiera levantó la voz.

Arrastró su mano lejos del agarre de Arthur.

—**También sé que ese alguien es Gilbert Beilschmidt. —**Esta vez Inglaterra consintió que su sonrisa alcanzara a sus labios**—. Las relaciones van y vienen, no te sientas culpable por terminar una.**

A esas alturas, vestir una máscara de frialdad era tarea difícil para Alfred. Había dos pensamientos en conflicto dentro de su cabeza, uno de ellos se mostraba complacido por obtener el interés romántico que tanto había anhelado y el otro estaba convencido de que se trataba de un engaño y consideraba un insulto la simple implicación de una traición. El segundo ganó.

—**Me conoces mejor que nadie —**Alfred musitó para sí mismo y entonces dibujó una sonrisa cargada de añoranza, cruzó las miradas**—. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera imaginar que aceptaría lo que me propones? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que s-soy? —**Su voz se quebró en el último momento, Alfred se maldijo por ello.

Kirkland no pareció afectado, descruzó las piernas y descansó las manos sobre el regazo. El reproche en sus ojos verde claro era inconfundible, el estadounidense recordaba bien esos ojos de cuando era niño y se escabullía de su alcoba a primeras horas de la mañana para recolectar manzanas y sembrar hortalizas con los agricultores. Se despertaba antes de que las luces del sol alumbraran el horizonte, se vestía con la ropa descolorida que ocultaba bajo su lecho, y bajaba afirmándose con manos y pies en los recovecos y las grietas del muro de piedra que daba hacia su ventana. Una vez en los campos de labranza, se ensuciaba la cara con barro y se mezclaba entre la servidumbre. Inglaterra lo llamaba rebeldía, Estados Unidos prefería llamarlo compenetración con el pueblo.

—**Creo que eres un hombre enamorado. Y no precisamente de tu novio —**contestó el inglés.

Jones se puso en pie, el enunciado sonaba como una afrenta a sus oídos. Aunque para darle crédito a la antigua nación, sus nervios estaban tan trastornados que probablemente cualquier frase apestara a provocación.

—**¿Tú qué sabes? —**Apretó los dientes**—. ¡¿Tú qué jodidos sabes?!**

—**Hace solo un instante dijiste que te conozco mejor que nadie, y lo hago. Sé que me quieres.**

El calor del salón parecía haberse concentrado en las mejillas del americano. La imperturbabilidad del comportamiento de Arthur lo tranquilizaba y lo exasperaba simultáneamente, enfocó la mirada en el techo blanco y suspiró, expulsando su rabia junto al aliento.

—**¿Si siempre lo supiste, entonces por qué esperaste hasta ahora para hablar? —**cuestionó América después de una tortuosa pausa, que duró el tiempo que le demoró devolver su respiración a su ritmo habitual.

—**Es ahora que lo necesitas-**

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—**¡Te equivocas! —**lo interrumpió, alterado**—. ¡Ya no te necesito, lo necesito a él, lo amo a él!**

—**¿Lo amas? —**preguntó su tutor, luciendo conturbado por una vez.

En el retrato coloreado con matices de rojos elaborado por su ira, Jones vislumbró un rostro familiar. Los ojos carmín de la pintura refulgían y se movían como llamas danzarinas. Sus brazos cayeron laxos a cada costado de su cuerpo, sorprendido por la exteriorización de sus sentimientos. Se avergonzaba al haber tardado tanto en desenmarañar la inclinación de su afecto. Mas la neblina que le impedía ver se había dispersado.

El chico era consciente de lo que deseaba, y haría lo que fuera necesario para cumplir sus deseos.

—**Lo quiero a mi lado —**asintió.

Y en esta ocasión, Alfred F. Jones no estaba actuando.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Apenas su hermano menor hubo salido de su departamento, Gilbert caminó a la cocina y sacó un par de latas de cerveza del refrigerador. Básicamente, ese era todo el alcohol que le quedaba después de la infame visita de Alfred tira-alcohol Jones. Resulta que al muchachito inconsciente le había parecido una idea muy inteligente vaciar el contenido de su valiosa colección de botellas de güisqui y vodka en el escusado, ni siquiera su vodka de nutella había sobrevivido a la matanza. De buena gana le hubiera pateado el trasero regordete, de no ser porque su resaca lo había estado matando. Así que no tuvo más opción que comprar un paquete de seis cervezas para sobrellevar la semana.

Cerró la puerta de la heladera con el talón y cargó con las latas de cerveza hasta su dormitorio. Abrió una y la otra la dejó descansar sobre su mesa de noche. Beilschmidt se sentó en la cama y bebió de la lata sin parar, un suspiro de satisfacción brotó de su garganta al tiempo que hubo terminado. La lata vacía acompañó a la llena en la mesita y el prusiano se tumbó de espaldas en el colchón.

Dirigió la mirada al techo y cerró los ojos, transcurridos unos minutos estaba por adormilarse cuando el ruido de su celular lo espabiló.

"¿Estás hablando en serio? Prusiano borracho ;-)"

Por algún motivo el mensaje le causó gracia, sin embargo su risa se interrumpió en cuanto recordó el contenido del texto que él le había enviado previamente. Nunca debió escribir ese mensaje. Fue una completa tontería. ¿Qué iba a ganar sabiendo los sentimientos de Alfred? Si resultaba que en serio lo quería más que un amigo… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Dejaría atrás sus esperanzas de tener una relación romántica con su hermano, o toleraría el hecho de permanecer encubierto bajo las sombras y consentiría a regañadientes la participación de Bélgica por el bien de la República Federal de Alemania. ¿No sería eso retroceder en el tiempo?

Se estiró para atrapar una almohada y se la puso bajo la cabeza.

Le reconfortaba saber que el estadounidense había interpretado su mensaje como una broma, era lo mejor para ambos. La conferencia en Canadá estaba a una semana de distancia y Gilbert Beilschmidt, ex reino de Prusia, no tenía un plan. Y tampoco quería pensar. Pensar dolía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El viaje a Quebec era corto en comparación con los viajes al viejo continente, y además mucho menos agotador. Alfred decidió programar su vuelo para el trece de septiembre, no con un día de antelación como era su costumbre, pensando que dada la teatralidad de su despedida en la conferencia mundial pasada, haría bien en evitar a las naciones hasta que pudiera coordinar los detalles con Prusia. Un par de días atrás se había comunicado con Matthew Williams, su hermano le había brindado información útil acerca del hotel y las habitaciones, y después de insistir por horas, lo había convencido de ubicar su dormitorio junto al de Gilbert.

Los botones del hotel lo ayudaron con el equipaje, los jovencitos de impecables uniformes negros se congregaron a su alrededor y se hicieron con sus dos valijas de mano antes de que pudiera protestar. Alfred se limitó a sonreírles y a seguirlos en silencio. Su hermano había optado por hospedarlos en un establecimiento tradicional y confortable, uno alejado de la imagen imponente del hotel que hubiera elegido Francis. Alfred, por una vez, agradecía su elección. Le agradaba el ambiente de intimidad que flotaba en el aire.

Los muchachos que lo escoltaban a su habitación se detuvieron frente al número ciento cuatro, uno de ellos le abrió la puerta y el otro dejó las maletas dentro de la habitación. Alfred les dio una propina generosa y se despidió con una sonrisa que ocultaba lo ansioso que estaba porque se marcharan.

Apenas escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, tumbó la maleta y extrajo de ella el traje que vestiría en la conferencia. Lo extendió en la cama para evitar que se ajara. Acatando las recomendaciones del 'genio de la moda', como se autodenominaba Gilbert, compró ropa nueva: Ternos, camisas, zapatos, correas y corbatas. Había pasado toda una tarde yendo de tienda en tienda, si bien se había limitado a seguir el consejo de los vendedores especializados, porque sinceramente él no entendía cuál era la diferencia entre añil e índigo, y menos la diferencia entre bermellón, carmín, carmesí, concho de vino y escarlata. Azul y rojo. Era así de simple.

Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la cama. Iba a darse una ducha y luego iría a buscar a Beilschmidt a su habitación.

Williams les había reservado una mesa para las dos de la tarde en un restaurante de comida francesa. Estados Unidos sabía que Gilbert valoraba la cocina francesa, por mucho que se negara a reconocerlo en voz alta. La idea era aprovechar el almuerzo para confesarle cómo se sentía acerca de su relación, y entonces tal vez entrarían a la reunión mundial siendo una pareja. Una pareja real.

Alfred le sonrió al pensamiento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tocó la puerta con golpes suaves y pausados.

—**Servicio a la habitación —**anunció. Cambió el tono de su voz a uno grueso para jugarle una broma a su amigo, que no tardó en otorgarle una confirmación desde adentro:

—**Adelante.**

Jones abrió la puerta con la llave maestra que el bueno de Matthew le había proporcionado y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Logró perpetrar una entrada discreta gracias a la disposición de la habitación, que poseía un recibidor previo al dormitorio. Pese a tener a la arquitectura de su lado, Alfred se cuidó de avanzar a pasos silenciosos y asomó la cabeza por la esquina de la pared. No demoró en encontrar a Gilbert. Estaba sentado en la cama, aparentemente revisando unos documentos que reposaban en la cama. Tomaba uno, luego lo dejaba y cogía otro, y así sucesivamente. Llevaba puestas sus gafas de lectura de marco rojo, de un tono más brillante que los de sus ojos pero menos atractivo. Vestía una camisa de seda blanca con rayas verticales desabotonada hasta el quinto botón, que le hacía juego a un pantalón negro entallado.

El muy arrogante no quitó la vista de sus papeles ni por mínima muestra de respeto al recién llegado. Aquello merecía una broma.

Salió de su escondite tras de la pared y se aventuró un par de pasos, Gilbert no se inmutó.

—**Mi señor, ¿le gustaría que me desnude antes de hacerle la mamada? —**le preguntó, manteniendo el tono falso.

Gilbert levantó la vista al instante y lo miró con preocupación en su rostro, Jones lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el suyo. Las facciones duras del hombre se relajaron considerablemente al reconocerlo y le obsequió esa sonrisa salvaje que tanto le gustaba. Abandonó los papeles y fue a reunirse a su lado.

—**Kesesese estaba a punto de pedirte que te desvistieras —**bufoneó, y dicho eso lo abrazó fuerte.

El estadounidense correspondió el abrazo con idéntica emoción, le complacía comprobar que Gilbert estaba repuesto. El hombre que halló en su última visita a Alemania estaba bien muerto.

—**Tu expresión no decía eso —**acotó Alfred.

—**Luces bien. —**Prusia ignoró el comentario ycorrió la yema de sus dedos por la camisa de seda azul intenso. Tembló bajo sus manos**—. ¿Preparándote para ver a Arthur?**

—**No exactamente —**carraspeó el muchacho.

—**¡Te estuve esperando ayer! —**cambió el tema Prusia, usando esa habilidad sorprendente que tenía para hacer caso omiso de las leyes básicas de cortesía**—. ¿Cómo podría castigarte por tal desplante?**

—**Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la mejor manera.**

—**Oh, no lo dudes ni por un segundo.**

—**¿Tenemos algún plan? —**preguntó Alfred, poniendo espacio entre ambos. No era que le asfixiara la cercanía, era que estaba demasiado nervioso por la decisión de confesar sus sentimientos como para tolerar a los ojos rojo intenso mirarlo con tanta atención.

—**Estoy harto de los planes, improvisemos un poco. —**Se encogió de hombros.

—**No, no, hoy no.**

—**¿Por qué no? —**cuestionó Beilschmidt.

—**Tengo una reserva. —**Estados Unidos revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y lo agarró de la muñeca **—. Ven, muévete, nuestro almuerzo estará listo en diez minutos.**

El muchacho arrastró a la ex nación fuera de la habitación, e incluso lo obligó a correr tomados de la mano un par de cuadras fuera del hotel. Gilbert no se quejó en el camino, sino que estaba sonriendo mientras se dejaba guiar hasta quién sabe dónde. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un restaurante tradicional de comida francesa. Alfred soltó la mano de Gilbert.

—**Ven conmigo —**solicitó el estadounidense. Avanzó a la recepción donde una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño vestida con un sobrio vestido negro les dio la bienvenida.

—**Buenas tardes.**

—**Buenas tardes, tengo una reserva de mesa para dos a nombre de Matthew Williams.**

La señorita revisó el nombre en una agenda y al levantar la vista les sonrió. Alfred notó que alternaba la mirada entre la porción de piel que exhibía la camisa de Gilbert y su culo. No estaba celoso, pero le preocupaba percibir cosas que no merecían la pena.

—**Síganme por favor.**

Ambos cumplieron las indicaciones y siguieron a la mujer al segundo nivel, donde los acompañaron a su mesa. Gilbert, sonriente, tomó asiento y se abrochó un par de botones.

—**Llamo mucho la atención —**le dijo como toda explicación.

Alfred no pudo controlar su risa.

—**Con o sin la camisa abierta, tú siempre llamas la atención Gilbert.**

—**Cierto.**

Un mesero se acercó con una botella de vino blanco, y enseguida llegó otro con dos platos de _cordon bleu_ y una ensalada de verduras orgánicas. Los Estados Unidos había hecho el pedido con antelación porque no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que empezara la conferencia mundial, y necesitaba aclarar su situación con Gilbert de una vez.

Los jóvenes les sirvieron las copas y volvieron a sus puestos.

—**Era el único plato francés que te sabías, ¿verdad? —**comentó Beilschmidt con una sonrisa traviesa, señalando el _cordon bleu_.

—**Ese y **_**crêpes**_**, pero no me pareció una buena decisión para el almuerzo.**

—**Chico listo —**acordó Prusia, estiró su servilleta de tela con un solo movimiento y lo extendió sobre su regazo. Se sirvió del bol de ensalada y empezó a comer trocitos de su pollo relleno.

Alfred sujetó su copa de vino y le dio un sorbo, mientras miraba a Gilbert fijamente. No se le ocurrían muchas maneras de abordar el asunto, y sin embargo, sentía que si no decía nada se iba a ahogar con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

—**Recuerdas el mensaje que me enviaste la semana pasada. Aquél donde me preguntabas si estaba enamorado de ti —**empezó, con voz insegura.

Alzó la mirada turquesa, que estaba más despejada que nunca, y la conectó con la roja.

—**Oh, sí. Disculpa, yo estaba un poco confundido. No quise fastidiar —**se excusó Gilbert, mostrando sinceridad en su disculpa.

—**No me fastidia —**aseguró Jones**—. Solo pensé que no era algo para preguntar por un mensaje de texto.**

—**Cierto. —**El prusiano lució sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa reluciente**—. Verás, hace un tiempo que se me olvidó cómo ser romántico —**bromeó.

Alfred se mordió el labio y trago saliva.

—**Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Más que eso, estoy enamorado de ti —**le farfulló.

La expresión de espanto en la mirada de Gilbert lo asustó más que ninguna otra cosa. Y es resto de la comida no se atrevió a volver a abrir la boca.

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

.

EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL FINAL. Me encantaría escuchar sus ideas :-)

Lamento informar que no habrá epílogo, al menos no por el momento, sin embargo, para todas aquellas que han llegado a amar el PrusiaxEstadosUnidos, aviso que cuando termine este fic voy a adaptar el manga yaoi Rules de Miyamoto Kano, y trabajaré con las parejas FranciaxCanadá y PrusiaxEstadosUnidos (básicamente porque las personalidades calzan muy bien). A los que no han leído el manga, se los recomiendo mucho.

Les pediría que me ayuden con una decisión, yo tengo dos fics descontinuados. Uno es un fic romántico-comedia-angost muy ligero ambientado en la preparatoria con muchísimas parejas y muchísimos personajes (aunque el principal es Prusia), el segundo es un drama con un tanto de romance, ambientado en un universo alterno y con temática vampirezca. La pregunta es: ¿Cuál les gustaría que escriba?

Para terminar: Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, pese a que su servidora sea tan voluble y haya demorado tanto en traerles este capítulo.


	15. Egoísmo

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP XV: Egoísmo<strong>

**.**

La declaración lo tomó tan desprevenido que le resultó imposible encubrir la consternación reflejada en sus ojos; por mucho que hubiera preferido evitarle la visión de aquella expresión al muchacho. De un momento al otro su mirada dejó de ser una barrera impenetrable y se convirtió en una ventana de acceso directo a sus emociones. Entre las cuales destacaban el estupor, la aprensión, la añoranza y el cariño; todas mezcladas en un caos incomprensible.

Se permitió unos segundos para recuperar la compostura, bebió un trago de su copa de burbujeante vino blanco y miró al interior de los insondables pozos turquesa que eran los ojos de Estados Unidos. Como temía, no halló más que adoración pura. Siendo franco consigo mismo, la confesión no tendría por qué haberle sorprendido tanto. Después de todo, él había percibido los cambios paulatinos en el comportamiento de Jones. Cambios que se habían intensificado a partir de su visita a Berlín, cuando prácticamente le había suplicado que se lo follara.

Esa noche, una parte de su cerebro, la que todavía funcionaba, le había recordado que el muchacho estaba distinto. Que había comenzado a tratarlo diferente. Que ya no se sonrojaba al besarlo. Que lo miraba con idolatría. Los sentimientos de Alfred hacia Inglaterra eran superficiales comparados a sus sentimientos hacia Alemania, lo supo desde el principio. No porque menospreciara la vehemencia de su cariño o lo considerara una persona enamoradiza, sino porque no había existido una relación. Fue un romance unilateral. Un idilio platónico. Y para experimentar el amor verdadero era menester ser correspondido, de lo contrario devenía en una práctica dolorosa. El mismo tipo de práctica dolorosa en que se había convertido su relación con Ludwig en los últimos meses; desde que ella apareció.

Las palabras de Alfred hicieron eco en su cabeza: "Estoy enamorado de ti… estoy enamorado de ti". Se escuchaba cada vez más lejos, cada vez más tenue. Pensó que si le permitía continuar, la voz tarde o temprano acabaría por silenciarse. No fue así.

Regresó su atención al hombre que tenía al frente. La punta de la nariz y las mejillas habían adquirido un leve matiz rosa. Llevaba el cabello dorado peinado hacia atrás, ocultando el mechón que se alzaba desafiando a la gravedad, los ojos turquesa estaban libres del reflejo molesto de las gafas y su camisa azul de Prusia los hacía resaltar en su rostro sonrojado. Pese a que Los Estados Unidos parecía haber descubierto un repentino interés en su ensalada, Gilbert alcanzó a distinguir un destello melancólico en su mirada.

Sentía que era el escenario perfecto para decir algo.

"Dile que él también te gusta —reflexionó—. Anda, díselo".

Pero permaneció en silencio y continuó comiendo, el único sonido provenía de los cubiertos al rasgar la superficie de porcelana de los platos. Por momentos se quedaba embelesado observando a Alfred, ansiando que el muchacho sacara la vista de su platillo y volviera a posarla en él. Amaba el cariño que encontraba en aquellos ojos. Por egoísta que sonara, disfrutaba ser el centro de sus devociones.

Carraspeó para atraer su atención.

Cuando los ojos volvieron a estar en él, brillantes, expectantes, temerosos, Beilschmidt se suspendió en el tiempo por unos minutos. Hasta que su celular vibró en el interior de su pantalón y lo devolvió a la realidad.

—**Debemos regresar o llegaremos tarde a la reunión —**le advirtió a Estados Unidos. Bebió lo que le restaba de vino blanco en un par de tragos largos y se levantó de la silla. Depositó la servilleta al lado derecho de su plato y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Alfred que significaba _sígueme_.

—**De acuerdo —**respondió Jones.

Se había alejado un par de pasos, pero aún alcanzó a escuchar el suspiro del norteamericano. Gilbert hizo un puño y luego extendió los dedos. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más.

Había tomado una decisión.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La conferencia empezó con puntualidad y fue conducida con la paciencia que solo Matthew Williams podía poseer. Aunque por momentos parecía que el hombre desaparecía, Gilbert lo consideraba una nación con proyección, liderada de manera cauta y responsable…, y que definitivamente no merecía ser ignorada como él la estaba ignorando. Se reprendió por su distracción, y trató de concentrarse en la lectura de los informes que estaban delante de él.

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que abandonara los esfuerzos de asimilar tan siquiera un párrafo de lo que estaba leyendo. Rindiéndose finalmente al tema que regía sus pensamientos.

Observó a Los gloriosos Estados Unidos de América por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando entraron juntos a la sala de conferencias, Beilschmidt había asido la mano del estadounidense y lo había escoltado hasta su ubicación habitual en la mesa, a la derecha del país anfitrión. Él había ocupado el asiento contiguo, eliminando cualquier chance de fuga. Una hora y media más tarde, le provocó más que una pequeña molestia percatarse de que Alfred solo tenía ojos para Matthew.

Había entrado en pánico y no había sido capaz de responder a la pregunta de Jones. Comprendía que estuviera enojado, pero esto era ridículo.

Se retiró las gafas de marco negro del puente de la nariz y empezó a limpiar las lunas con una franela. Creó la oportunidad para reclinarse en el asiento y desviar la vista de las diapositivas sin que resultara evidente el objeto de su atención. Los Estados Unidos estaba tenso como una cuerda de guitarra. Las manos, antes fuera de su visión, se aferraban a las rodillas de tal forma que debía doler.

Se acercó a la mesa todo lo que pudo. Devolvió las gafas a su lugar y con ello la vista al frente. Debajo de la mesa su mano aterrizó a ciegas en el muslo del muchacho. Sintió la piel flexible contraerse bajo su toque delicado, músculos imposiblemente rígidos por la sorpresa. Una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de sus labios mientras comenzaba a subir y a bajar por el muslo, trazando líneas y círculos, ejerciendo presión con la yema de los dedos. Rápido y lento. Fuerte y suave. Por momentos percibía respingos y temblores involuntarios, pero en general estaba logrando que Alfred se relaje. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez durante la media hora que restaba de reunión.

Canadá finalizó su presentación con una invitación al Carnaval de invierno de Quebec, a realizarse en febrero del año entrante. Las naciones empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos, unas les prodigaban una que otra mirada curiosa y otras seguían su camino sin interesarse en su supuesta relación. Prusia retiró su mano de debajo de la mesa y se apresuró a ordenar sus inexistentes anotaciones.

—**Gilbert. —**La voz de Los Estados Unidos brotó en un gruñido ronco, como si hiciera años que no la utilizaba. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo**—: ¿Gilbert qué pretendes?**

Los intentos de Alfred por ocultar su excitación eran patéticos, según la mirada entrenada de Gilbert. Como si la voz rasposa, las pupilas dilatadas, el sonrojo y la respiración desigual no fueran suficientes, también estaba la grandiosa erección que cubría con el portafolio.

—**Pretendía relajar a mi novio con unos inofensivos masajes, y creo que conseguí algo mejor. —**Su sonrisa se amplió**—. Y ahora pretendo discutir un tema de Estado con mi hermano —**informó Prusia, todo rastro de diversión en su voz eliminado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión. Alfred lucía desamparado. Herido tan, tan profundamente que el sentimiento de culpa lo asfixiaba. Los ojos turquesa le gritaban lo que sus labios jamás dirían.

—**Oye. —**Gilbert lo sujetó fuerte por la muñeca antes de que intentara apartarse**—. Hablamos luego.**

Las miradas se cruzaron. De repente la potencia mundial se veía lo joven que en realidad era, y sobre él recayeron sus siglos de existencia. Cada una de las batallas peleadas se sumó a su agotamiento.

El estadounidense asintió en respuesta.

Gilbert le ofreció una sonrisa agradecida y lo dejó ir. Escuchó los pasos veloces alejarse a su espalda y contuvo las ganas vehementes de correr tras de Jones, de explicarle que estaba entendiendo mal. En su lugar acomodó los papeles —en blanco todos ellos, salvo por una que otra anotación. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le latía. Las punzadas de dolor gobernaban sus sentidos desviándolo inexorablemente de sus reflexiones.

El plan había sido a prueba de tontos. Consistía en utilizar al estadounidense, reconocido por manejar sus relaciones personales con seriedad, para provocar celos en Alemania Oeste. Estados Unidos era implacable y poderoso como Estado, pero no era la nación espinosa con quien estaba tratando, sino con su personificación. Alfred F. Jones era idealista y crédulo, tan propenso a confiar en las personas como el que más, y además estaba el asunto de su desafortunado idilio. Era el colaborador perfecto, por no llamarlo títere. Entonces, Beilschmidt no reconocía el momento a partir del cual la felicidad de Alfred había pasado a ser su prioridad, peor aún, no hallaba en qué doblemente puto momento él se había convertido en agente de esa felicidad.

El saberse fuente de sufrimiento de pronto le provocó un desasosiego insoportable, y entendió que el vacío en su corazón no iba a desaparecer hasta que conversara con su hermano.

Una mano le apretó un hombro con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sisear. Alemania Este apretó los dientes y giró para plantarle cara al individuo, no hubo sorpresa cuando los ojos astutos de Arthur le devolvieron la mirada. Una parte de Gilbert había estado esperando ese encuentro. Más tarde o más temprano la mamá gallina saltaría a defender a sus polluelos. Hubiera preferido que sea más tarde, la migraña lo estaba matando y dudaba que los gritos de Inglaterra fueran a ayudar.

—**Al fin te atrapé idiota —**gruñó Kirkland en voz baja, amenazante**—. ¿Qué ambicionas? El prestigio, la fortuna, el poder, el reconocimiento… Te doy el doble de lo que me pidas si te alejas de él.**

Gilbert soltó una carcajada burlona y cerró sus dedos alrededor de la mano que apretaba su hombro, se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante como si estuvieran compartiendo un chiste privado. Empujó la mano fuera de su hombro mientras se le escapaban jadeos risueños; marcas rojas manchaban la piel blanca donde sus dedos habían ejercido presión.

—**¿Por qué conformarme con el doble cuando puedo poseerlo todo? —**Gilbert cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y le enseñó su mejor sonrisa engreída. Desde su posición observaba los esfuerzos de Arthur por no lanzarse en su contra.

—**Lo estás engañando —**silabeó Arthur Kirkland, la rabia le desbordaba en cada letra**—. Te burlas de sus sentimientos.**

—**¿No es lo mismo que hacías tú?**

La sonrisa socarrona de Beilschmidt se ensanchó, los dientes blancos resaltaban en contraste con los labios de un rojo intenso. Su cara era una máscara imperturbable que obedecía sus comandos, si bien sus ojos lo traicionaron revelando la molestia que en realidad sentía. Inglaterra no atinó a detectar el detalle, concentrado como estaba en la mueca de sus labios.

—**¡NO! —**Inglaterra alzó la voz por primera vez desde que iniciaran su conversación, consciente de la audiencia a su alrededor. La precaución era un argumento válido, por más que restaran pocos países en la sala de reuniones y todos ellos parecieran estar pendientes de sus propios asuntos. Realizó un claro esfuerzo por calmarse antes de continuar**—: Siempre me he preocupado por su bienestar, y si tú lo lastimas-**

—**Qué. ¿Si lo lastimo qué? ¿Vas a lamer sus heridas? ¿Lo harás sentirse amado para luego recordarle, por milésima vez, que tu amor es el de un padre a su hijo? Muy listo Inglaterra. Muy listo.**

—**Puedo intentarlo. Es mejor que dejarlo sufrir a tu lado.**

Prusia observó a Kirkland apretar los puños y desviar la mirada, y por un segundo su sonrisa flaqueó. No era la expresión de auténtico interés lo que lo había conmovido, sino la mención al sufrimiento. Él también había visto dolor en los ojos turquesa de Alfred. El desconcierto terminó, y casi enseguida la sonrisa estaba de vuelta, esta vez acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros.

—**La felicidad tiene un costo adicional, a mí solo me pagan por buen sexo —**explicó Gilbert.

—**Bastardo egoísta. —**El susurró de Arthur difícilmente podía contener el desprecio en su voz.

Todos los países, lo conocieran o no, lo habían acusado de egoísta. De egocéntrico y vanidoso. Pues bien, iba a ser egoísta. Por una maldita vez iba a poner su felicidad por encima de la de su hermano.

—**Lo soy, ¿y qué? —**Se oyó decir en un lapsus linguae, la voz carente de emoción. El papel que estaba desempeñando se desmoronaba a pedazos, su temperamento asomaba a través de la máscara**—. Si me permites, yo estaba a punto de cerrar un asunto con Alemania antes de que me interrumpieras.**

No esperó una respuesta. Prusia desconfiaba de su control de la ira desde ese momento en adelante. Tomó los papeles que había dejado apilados sobre la mesa y pegó la media vuelta para salir del salón. Debía aprovechar que Arthur no quería armar un escándalo de la desgracia de su pupilo mientras aun quedaran personas en la habitación.

Apuró el paso al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Avanzó por los pasillos con dirección a los ascensores y se metió al primero que le abrió sus puertas.

Inglaterra le había quitado la posibilidad de interceptar a Alemania al término de la reunión, y eso lo dejaba sin más opción que registrar los alrededores ambiente por ambiente. Solo esperaba no tener que llegar al extremo de llamar a la puerta de su suite.

El día anterior Gilbert había hecho un reconocimiento de terreno. El hotel poseía una sala de estar, un bar, un restaurante, un gimnasio y un locutorio. La mayoría de países pasaba el rato en el bar. Ludwig no era del tipo sociable pero estaba acompañado por Bélgica, así que probablemente ambos estarían ahí. "O follando en su habitación" completó en su cabeza con un estremecimiento. Corrió una mano entre su cabello rubio platinado mientras continuaba su marcha. Tal vez lo correcto sería enviarle un mensaje de texto para coordinar una reunión.

Cuando por fin ingresó al bar, sintió una mezcla de alivio y espanto al distinguir la figura de Ludwig en una de las mesas alumbradas con elegantes candelabros. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban rígidos, y sin embargo se forzó a acelerar el paso. Una sonrisa afable en su rostro.

—**Hola Emma, ¿puedo robarte a tu novio por un minuto? —**No hubo introducciones ni cháchara. Fue directo al grano

—**Oh. —**La atractiva mujer le sonrió y asintió**—. Claro, claro. ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme entre hermanos? —**bromeó Emma.

"No tienes ni idea preciosa" pensó Prusia, su sonrisa convertida en una mueca. Aguardó hasta que la chica se pusiera en pie y caminara unos cuantos pasos para ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Los fríos ojos celestes de su hermano lo observaban con curiosidad y añoranza, un deseo que trasgredía los límites de la mente y se materializaba en demostraciones físicas.

—**Te escucho. —**Ludwig rompió el silencio.

Gilbert observó el rostro de mandíbula fuerte y rasgos angulares que tenía al frente iluminado por las luces naranjas de los candelabros. Tomó una respiración profunda.

—**De hoy en adelante nuestra relación romántica, o sexual, como prefieras llamarla, se acabó. **

—**Gilbert qué-**

—**Déjame terminar —**interrumpió Prusia**—. Te amo Lutz, eres mi hermano adorado. Pero es lo más justo para Alfred, y para Emma si me permites inmiscuirme, que cortemos cualquier encuentro del tipo sexual.**

—**No es solo sexo. Por el amor de Dios, cómo… —**Se detuvo para evitar que la voz se le quebrara**—. Cómo puedes insinuarlo. Yo jamás hubiera arruinado nuestra relación por una simple calentura, no importa lo atractivo que tú seas —**farfulló Alemania, las palabras brotaban en susurros temblorosos. Una muestra de debilidad.

—**Sé que no es solo sexo, no me malinterpretes —**suspiró Gilbert, el valor que tanto trabajo le había costado reunir disminuía a cada segundo que pasaba**—. Fui yo quien incentivó esto, tú no arruinaste nada. Nada, nunca.**

—**¿Entonces por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado? No entiendo.**

—**Mis intenciones han cambiado. **

—**¿En qué sentido?**

—**Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo —**prometió Prusia. Le sonrío con un cariño infinito y se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarle la frente**—. Me alegra que me hayas permitido besarte en público por una vez.**

—**No seas cruel —**le suplicó Ludwig.

Gilbert apoyó la frente contra la de Alemania. Unas cuantas miradas curiosas se posaron sobre ellos, pero no le importaba.

—**Dame tiempo, por favor. Necesito que me hagas ese favor cariño, voy a alejarme unos meses. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…**

Se enderezó y retiró la silla.

Por mucho que amara a Alemania, su relación romántica no hacía más que lastimarlo. Él necesitaba a alguien a quien pudiera reclamar como suyo, alguien a quien no le importara tomar su mano frente al mundo, alguien que no se avergonzara de su relación, alguien que no oteara los alrededores antes de besarlo. Su hermano no estaba listo, tal vez algún día lo estuviera. Y Gilbert no sabría decir si para ese entonces él estuviera disponible como lo había estado siempre; a su espera.

Al dar la vuelta Beilschmidt dejó atrás los sentimientos que lo habían estado encadenando por tantos años. Era libre para empezar de nuevo. Era libre para darle a Alfred una oportunidad, una respuesta.

—**¡Gilbert, ven a brindar conmigo!**

El llamado de Francia se escuchó por encima de todas las conversaciones. Su amigo estaba bebiendo una copa de vino tinto en la barra, Gilbert caminó la distancia que los separaba.

—**Fran, me encantaría beber contigo pero me temo que he extraviado a un estadounidense de esta talla. —**Levantó su mano hasta la coronilla de su cabeza**—. Ojos turquesa, cabello rubio cobrizo, usa unas gafas horribles, un poco escandaloso… ¿Lo has visto por aquí?**

—**Te hemos perdido amigo —**decretó Francia en tono solemne, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—**Relájate Francis, tengo el problema bajo control. Yo no armé ningún escándalo cuando tú estabas saliendo con Seychelles —**se defendió Prusia.

—**Como digas. —**Era obvio que Francis no se tragaba el cuento**—. No recuerdo haber visto a tu niño entrar al bar, creo que fue directo a su habitación.**

—**Lo he entrenado bien.**

Un guiño y una mano en alto fueron su despedida. Beilschmidt se dirigió hacia la salida, la habitación de Alfred estaba en el primer piso, al lado de la suya para ser precisos. Necesitaba apresurarse, de lo contrario lo que le restaba de valor iba a esfumarse antes de llegar a su destino.

Giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió, aguantó las ganas de reír y las ganas de rodar los ojos. El jodido estadounidense tenía un problema con la seguridad. Frotó sus manos y caminó al interior de la suite. Estados Unidos no tardó en entrar en su línea de visión. Si de por sí era difícil perderlo de vista, lo era aún más cuando estaba desparramado en el medio de una cama de dos plazas.

—**Hola Alfred —**le sonrió radiante.

El hombre gimió y se estiró con pereza, Gilbert tan solo observaba los surcos de lágrimas secas en las orillas de sus ojos. Se quedó inmóvil largo rato, esperando. Hasta que no pudo más. Subió a la cama y lo besó.

Alfred terminó de despertar en medio del beso. Atrapó el cabello detrás de sus orejas y lo atrajo más cerca, la boca se abrió para recibir a su lengua y el contacto se profundizó.

—**¿Qué significa esto? —**preguntó Jones al alejarse, la respiración era errática y superficial.

—**Es tu respuesta.**

—**Gil… —**El americano se aferró a la espalda de Prusia, y de pronto recordó que estaba enojado con él. Se separó abruptamente**—. ¡Tú! Idiota, pensé… pensé que-**

Beilschmidt lo calló con un beso.

—**Dime precioso, ¿cuándo has sido bueno para pensar? —**Su sonrisa era inmensa**—. Eso déjalo para mí —**completó en voz baja.

Y volvió a besarlo.

Se sentía bien pertenecer.

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

.

Sinceramente espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo disfruté de escribirla. Sé que el PrusAme no es una pareja muy común, y quiero agradecer a los lectores por darle una oportunidad. Aún resta un epílogo, estos últimos capítulos han estado muy densos y angustiosos, así que quiero escribir algo ligero y que muestre un poco de la vida de pareja de nuestros chicos ;-)

Gracias por acompañarme en esto.


	16. El hermano de mi novio

**Descargo de propiedad: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Escenas sexuales explícitas (ni tanto, pero en fin)

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO I: El Hermano de mi Novio.<strong>

.

El reloj despertador que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cama anunciaba las tres y cuarto de la mañana con brillantes números rojos. Alfred se dio vuelta y enterró la cara en una almohada. Se había metido a la cama antes de medianoche y todavía no lograba conciliar el sueño, atormentado por la ansiedad.

La respiración suave de Gilbert era lo único que rompía con el silencio absoluto. Había decidido pasar la noche en su casa, y no en el hotel de muchas estrellas que el secretario de Estado había reservado para la conferencia mundial que le correspondía conducir, porque la tranquilidad ayudaba a Gilbert a dormir. A Alfred no se le ocurría un lugar más apropiado en la ciudad que su mansión de Los Ángeles. Estaba ubicada en una zona residencial exclusiva y poseía un jardín que abarcaba cuarenta metros a la redonda, lleno de árboles y arbustos y flores de colores.

Fue durante una estadía larga en Berlín que había descubierto los problemas de insomnio de Gilbert. El vuelo en avión descoordinó su sueño totalmente, como consecuencia dormía a media mañana y en la madrugada estaba despierto. Alfred no había visto ningún signo que le indicara que Prusia dormía. Aprovechando la descompensación horaria que lo aquejaba, se pasaban la madrugada conversando, o follando, o leyendo, o viendo películas acurrucados en la cama. En un par de ocasiones Beilschmidt se había rendido al cansancio después de tener relaciones sexuales, si bien nunca se permitía dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Ellos no eran seres humanos normales, pero aun así se agotaban.

Si bien los hábitos de Gilbert se estaban estabilizando poco a poco, ni siquiera podía descartar que su relación romántica hubiera sido la responsable de la alteración en su sueño.

Abrazó a Gilbert por la espalda, pegándose a su piel desnuda, reconociendo que al final era una gran ventaja que el germano gustara de dormir desnudo. El crujido de la cama fue apenas un susurro. Los Estados Unidos oyó un gruñido y se quedó inmóvil, a la expectativa.

—**¿Qué intentas hacer tan temprano? —**ronroneó Gilbert, ojos cerrados y voz adormilada.

—**Tienes el sueño muy ligero —**se quejó Jones en un susurro.

—**No es cierto. Tú eres un maldito tronco, eso es lo que pasa.**

Alfred sonrió contra los cabellos platinados de Gilbert. Le mordió el hombro y le repartió besos por la nuca y el cuello, hombros y orejas, adonde alcanzara. El claro de luna llegaba a iluminar el perfil de su amante, quien permanecía quieto y en silencio, dejándose adorar como un dios en la tierra.

—**Este maldito tronco no puede dormir.**

—**No estés nervioso —**le pidió Gilbert después de varios minutos de recibir besos y caricias.

La voz congeló sus movimientos. Escuchó un por favor implícito, y entonces comprendió que Gilbert sabía. No hacía falta que se lo dijera, con el tono le bastaba. Regresó a su lugar en la cama. Se hundió en el colchón y se aferró a las sábanas níveas. Hacía un par de días les había llegado una invitación de Alemania a propósito de la conferencia mundial en California, y Gilbert había accedido. No, no estaba nervioso. Estaba aterrado.

—**No va a ser la primera vez que cenamos los cuatro —**agregó Prusia al no hallar respuesta.

—**Es diferente. Lo sabes.**

—**Lo sé —**corroboró Prusia. El hombre se volvió en su dirección y descansó una mano pálida sobre su pecho. El calor de la piel traspasó el polo del pijama, justo sobre su corazón**—. Es mi hermano, tarde o temprano tenemos que hacer las paces.**

Un beso acalló la réplica que Estados Unidos tenía preparada. Sus labios traidores se abrieron apenas sintieron la punta de la lengua de Gilbert presionarse contra ellos, reclamando permiso para ingresar. Un chasquido de protesta brotó de su garganta y quedó atrapado entre sus bocas, su última línea de defensa terminó de quebrarse un segundo después de iniciada la batalla. Muchas veces le sorprendía la inmediatez con que su cuerpo respondía a las atenciones de Prusia. Cada célula de su ser anhelaba ser tocada, la lujuria que ardía en su interior lo cegaba. Era emocionante, pero a su vez le preocupaba no hallar un límite a sus afectos.

Sus inquietudes desaparecieron como por arte de magia cuando los dedos de Prusia, largos y blancos y perfectos, se colaron debajo de su pantalón de pijama y se cerraron alrededor de su polla.

—**Préstame atención mientras te beso —**refunfuñó Beilschmidt.

Alfred, incapaz de controlarse, rió entre dientes pese al inminente castigo que recibiría por ello. Bajo las sábanas una mano de tacto áspero empezó a bombear su entrepierna, apretándola con fuerza. El gemido de mitad dolor y mitad placer no tardó en hacer eco en la habitación.

—**S-siempre te presto atención, hermoso —**jadeó sin aliento Jones, rodeó el cuello de Gilbert con un brazo y lo trajo más cerca**—. Y cuando estoy d-distraído, es por-porque pienso en ti.**

—**Crees que las palabras bonitas te van a salvar, ¿eh?**

Contradiciendo a las palabras y a la modulación maliciosa, las manos suavizaron su afiance hasta que el tacto sobre su pene era tan delicado como el de una pluma. Al reiniciar el movimiento, el ritmo del vaivén era acompasado. Insoportablemente lento.

La respiración controlada de Prusia golpeaba sus labios en cada exhalación. La mirada carmín estaba encima de él, disfrutaba viéndolo convertirse en una masa temblorosa. América se apoyó en un codo para cerrar la distancia que los separaba y recurrió a su fuerza sobrehumana para atraer a Gilbert, un brazo alrededor de su cintura presionándolo cerca. El beso se transformó en una colisión vehemente de lenguas y dientes.

—**Por favor —**suspiró Los Estados Unidos apenas se interrumpió el beso. Tenía los ojos cerrados con firmeza férrea, su cadera se levantó ligeramente para frotarse contra el muslo de Gilbert.

—**¿Por favor qué?**

—**Más nngh… Por favor dame más… —**suplicó sin abrir los ojos. Después de siete meses de relación sabía todo lo que había que saber del sexo entre hombres, y de alguna manera la vergüenza se había ido. Pero estando el encuentro con Alemania a unas pocas horas, en cierta forma le aterrorizaba abrir los ojos y descubrir que la mente de Gilbert estuviera a años luz de distancia. Con su hermano.

Prusia no respondió, pero obedeció.

La boca que rozaba la suya se trasladó a su cuello, repartiendo besos a lo largo de su trayecto. Manos firmes se encargaron de despojarlo de su pijama con la eficiencia que concedía la práctica. Un minuto sentía dedos recorrerlo por todas partes, y al siguiente nada.

—**Abre los ojos —**le ordenó Alemania Este con voz ronca.

Alfred se escuchó luchar por regularizar su respiración mientras abría los ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad. Lo primero que distinguió apenas cruzaron miradas fue la sombra del germano vaciando el contenido de una botella sobre una palma extendida. Gotas frías cayeron sobre su vientre.

—**Precioso —**ronroneó Gilbert. Le dedicó una sonrisa brillante antes de agacharse entre sus piernas y tomar su polla en la boca.

El hombre se limitó a gemir y llevar sus manos a la cabeza de Beilschmidt, cerró sus dedos en torno a mechones de cabello rubio en tanto abría las piernas para él. Un par de dedos mojados amasaban sus testículos y poco a poco se deslizaban más atrás, rozando su orificio. Sus caderas se impulsaron a su encuentro.

—**Nnngh ponlos dentro, más, más, más rápido… ¡Mierda!**

Beilschmidt finalmente se apiadó de sus súplicas e introdujo dos dedos. Jones se arqueó en busca del ángulo correcto, y entonces los dedos se curvaron en su interior y golpearon su próstata de lleno. En esta ocasión gritó, incapaz de contenerse.

—**¡Mierda, mierda, Dios…!**

La boca que envolvía su pene hinchado succionó con fuerza el glande y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para lograr su liberación. Sus dedos se apretaron en los cabellos de Gilbert y tiraron de él hacia arriba en un beso desordenado.

Al separarse Alfred hizo un gruñido de descontento. Su cuerpo seguía laxo y sensible, y pese a ello no soportaba la idea de alejarse de Gilbert. No en esos momentos. Por eso bufó cuando Prusia se tumbó de espaldas al colchón, lejos de su cuerpo caliente. El norteamericano lo persiguió con la mirada, aún demasiado agotado como para moverse… Lo que vio le envió oleadas de excitación a la entrepierna. Su miembro flácido comenzó a despertar.

Para Alfred no había nada más caliente que ver a Gilbert masturbarse. Tendido en la cama, con la piel gloriosamente blanca expuesta y una erección que se alzaba imponente, embadurnada en lubricante y pre seminal de punta a base. Largos dedos deslizándose con languidez. No estaba trabajando para correrse, era una invitación. Una provocación.

Avanzó a gatas hasta Gilbert y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

—**Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuánto ibas a tardar en venir. —**Prusia se relamió los labios y le dedicó una sonrisa marrullera.

—**Manipulador.**

—**El mejor.**

Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa, sus inseguridades olvidadas en lo hondo de su mente. Corrió sus nudillos por la mejilla de Prusia, lo vio cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios. Ese simple gesto fue lo más íntimo que habían compartido a lo largo de la madrugada, y era justamente el tipo de detalles que lo hacían sonreír. Estados Unidos utilizó una mano para guiar el pene de Gilbert adentro y entonces apoyó sus palmas extendidas en los pectorales definidos. Cuando escuchó un corte brusco en la respiración del hombre se forzó a relajar los músculos y ralentizar el descenso.

—**¿E-Esto está bien? —**preguntó Estados Unidos, aumentando el ritmo de a pocos.

—**Esto está muy bien —**acordó Gilbert.

Beilschmidt le clavó las manos en el culo y sacudió las caderas en movimientos ondulantes. Jones tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió una y otra vez el nombre de Prusia, sentía con asombrosa claridad cómo su interior era desgarrado y en todo lo que podía pensar era que lo quería más fuerte, más profundo. Entornó los ojos, esforzándose para no perder pormenor de las expresiones en el rostro del antiguo reino. Era curioso cómo incluso estando en la posición de mando se sentía absolutamente dominado.

Sus impulsos se hicieron cada vez más violentos, arriba y después abajo. Sin parar. Arqueó su espalda para cabalgar a Prusia más rápido. No estaba al corriente de las palabras que escapaban a su boca, su mente había detenido la labor de registrarlas hacía varios minutos, sin embargo fue aterradoramente consciente del rugido con el que se abandonó a su orgasmo.

Las manos amables de Gilbert le acariciaban la espalda, trazando surcos en su piel húmeda de sudor. Alfred se había perdido el momento en que había caído exhausto. Pero ahí estaba. Extendido encima del cuerpo de Gilbert, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—**¿Agotado? —**musitó Gilbert, los labios rozaron el borde de su oreja al hablar. Se retiró con mucho cuidado de su interior y los ajustó a una posición cómoda para ambos.

—**Hmmm.**

—**Qué bueno —**agregó Gilbert mientras le acariciaba el cabello con dedos gentiles**—. Porque si esto no funcionaba estaba pensando en leerte el manual del televisor… En alemán.**

La risita suave de Alfred se vio sofocada por los brazos fuertes que lo envolvían. Se acurrucó gustoso y una de sus piernas se coló entre las de Gilbert, sólo para tenerlo más cerca.

—**Me alegra que no hayamos llegado a ese extremo —**comentó Estados Unidos.

—**A mí también —**coincidió Prusia, su voz traía rastros de diversión y afecto en ella. Besó su frente.

—**Te amo.**

Alfred no había hablado con el afán de conseguir una contestación, lo había hecho para estar en paz consigo mismo, con sus sentimientos. Si intentó mantenerse despierto después era porque deseaba asegurarse de que Gilbert iba a poder dormir, definitivamente no había esperado recibir un 'te amo' a cambio. Pero cuando lo escuchó, dicho en voz tan baja y a la vez tan clara, el calor que se implantó en su corazón fue suficiente para reemplazar al sol. Al final no pudo resistir más y se rindió al sueño, se durmió entre los brazos de Gilbert, con la cabeza descansando en su pecho.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Dime, ¿te está tratando bien? ¿Es bueno contigo? ¿Eres feliz? —**Kirkland lo estaba bombardeando de preguntas, caminando a su sombra.

La reunión había terminado y al momento la mayoría de naciones habían pugnado por hacerse de un espacio para salir de ahí y continuar con sus vidas lo más pronto posible, Alfred se incluía en el grupo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Al fin podía comprobar de primera mano que parlotear corriendo detrás de alguien era molesto. Muy molesto. Había vivido engañado.

—**Estoy perfectamente, en serio —**le aseguró Alfred sin detener la marcha**—. No tengo tiempo para hablar ahora, pero puedes venir a Washington a tomar el té cuando quieras.**

Inglaterra arrugó la nariz pequeña y redondeada.

—**Depende. ¿Va a estar tu-**_**Gilbert**_** en casa? —**consultó Arthur.

—**No Art. Gilbert tiene que volver a Alemania…, ha estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa. —**La última oración le salió en una voz extraña, una mezcla de melancolía y resignación. Esperaba que no hubiera sonado tan obvio a oídos de Arthur como había sonado a los suyos.

—**Supe que han estado ocupando la mansión de Los Ángeles —**apuntó Kirkland, cambiando el tema de conversación**—. ¿No crees qué lo estás consintiendo demasiado? Se va a acostumbrar a los lujos.**

Alfred se echó a reír. Si Inglaterra había dicho algo para subirle el ánimo, entonces adivinó que había sido atrapado completamente.

—**Venga, no falta mucho para que Alemania se convierta en la primera economía mundial —**afirmó Estados Unidos**—. Y cuando eso pase yo seré el mantenido.**

—**Para mantenidos está Austria, y para novios ricos está Suiza. No intentes competir contra eso.**

Esta vez su risa fue más sincera, más libre.

—**A ellos no les gustaría oír eso.**

—**Mi niño, ellos no tienen por qué oírlo —**explicó Kirkland en un tono que le decía _no seas ingenuo_, y le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro.

Alfred estuvo de acuerdo. No era buena idea hacer enfadar a Suiza. Nop.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al enorme espacio que era la recepción del hotel, con su brillante piso de mármol y su triple altura. Al estadounidense le resultó fácil identificar a Gilbert a la distancia, estaba parado cerca de la puerta de ingreso, luciendo tan bien en un terno como era posible.

—**¡Oye, ahí está Gilbert! Debo irme Art…**

—**Ve, ve. —**Le agitó la mano un par de veces para hacer hincapié a sus palabras.

Los Estados Unidos no esperó por mayor confirmación, corrió hacia Gilbert con una sonrisa radiante. Se olvidó de su cita en el restaurante, y sobre todo con quienes iban a encontrarse allí. Al llegar a él, Beilschmidt lo enganchó por la cintura y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos. "Gilbert nunca me besa delante de otras naciones" reflexionó en un instante de confusión. El pensamiento no perduró en su cabeza y pronto terminó por apoyarse totalmente en el beso.

—**Alguien te ha dicho que luces fabuloso en esmoquin —**suspiró Alfred al separar las bocas.

—**Unas pocas… —**Prusia hizo una pausa dramática**—. Miles de cientos de personas —**completó con un guiño.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa permaneció. Gilbert lo asió de la mano y lo guió a la salida. Jones percibió como los nervios del hombre se crispaban en el agarre firme que mantenía sobre su mano.

—**¿Qué hacías con Inglaterra? ¿Te estaba molestando?**

—**Uh… Oh. Oh. —**A Estados Unidos le llevó un momento captar el mensaje debajo de la voz tensa de Gilbert**—. No, solo estábamos conversando. Art cree que es muy divertido pisarme los talones.**

—**Claro —**masculló Gilbert, hablando más para sí mismo que para él**—. Lutz ya está en el restaurante con Emma, nuestro auto nos espera adelante.**

América olvidó que tenían las manos entrelazadas, y al frenar de súbito en medio de su descenso por las escaleras de ingreso al hotel jaló a Gilbert consigo. Su novio tropezó y por poco no cayó.

—**Lo-lo siento, sigamos —**se disculpó Jones rápidamente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza.

—**¿Qué sucede? —**le preguntó Beilschmidt, la preocupación desfiguraba su expresión estoica.

—**No soy tan musculoso como tu hermano.**

Gilbert arqueó una ceja y le sonrió de medio lado.

—**Ni YO soy tan musculoso como mi hermano-**

—**Y mis ojos no son tan claros… —**completó Alfred, cabizbajo.

El europeo detuvo la marcha y se quedó observándolo. Alfred Jones se sintió encoger ante la mirada atenta, evaluativa. La mano que sostenía la suya se elevó hasta que Prusia rozó sus labios en el dorso de su mano.

—**¿Y qué? —**La voz que usó Gilbert era burlona, si bien mantuvo un tono que rayaba en la dulzura**—. ¿Podrías dejar de pensar que quiero un clon de Ludwig? Si fuera así andaría con Suecia…**

—**¿Me engañas con Suecia? —**chilló Alfred, tragándose lo absurdo del reclamo en pro de intentar ser convincente. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

—**Si estás tan obsesionado con mi hermano tal vez te interesaría probar un trío.**

Alfred le encajó un codo en las costillas.

—**¿No?… ¿y qué tal con tu hermano?**

Esta vez, el golpe le vino con más fuerza.

—**Mensaje copiado. Nada de tríos —**concluyó Gilbert con una sonrisa traviesa.

—**Sube al auto y deja de imaginar babosadas —**gruñó un malhumorado estadounidense, tres pasos por delante de su novio.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**¡Y luego Aster le quitó el pan de la mano! ¿Pueden creerlo? Es un perro tan listo. —**Emma relataba las aventuras de sus nuevos amigos caninos con su voz aguda y suave. La hermosa rubia iba ataviada en un vestido blanco con brillantes que se amoldaba a su figura en los lugares correctos, un delicado collar de perlas adornaba su cuello desnudo y hacía juego con sus aretes redondos.

Alfred apenas había intervenido en la conversación. Se había pasado la comida picoteando su platillo con el tenedor, gruñendo entre dientes. Aunque de alguna manera la cháchara amistosa de Emma lo animaba. "Alemania no la merece", pensó ceñudo y se arremolinó en su disgusto.

—**Es un perro travieso —**corrigió Ludwig en un tono que no admitía objeciones**—. Y no sé cómo voy a hacer para que dejen de jugarte bromas.**

—**Son perros cariño, no es la gran cosa.**

—**Si Aster te acepta, entonces considérate de la familia —**comentó Gilbert, siguiendo la charla con una sonrisa.

—**No pensé que sería tan difícil ganarse el cariño de unos perros, pero vaya que estos han resistido mis encantos —**confesó Bélgica con un mohín en los labios.

—**Los extraño mucho… Podemos comprar uno, ¿qué dices Alfred?**

Gilbert dejó de girar su copa de vino entre los dedos para mirarlo directamente.

—**¿Un perro? —**susurró Jones, sintiéndose un tonto por preguntar lo obvio.

—**¡Así es! —**exclamó Gilbert. Lejos de reprocharle su desatención, la encubrió con una confirmación efusiva**—. Es muy conmovedor tu cariño por las plantas Al, pero yo necesito un ser vivo más activo, me entiendes…**

—**¿No te basta conmigo?**

—**Alguien se está metiendo en problemas —**canturreó Emma, provocativa.

—**Lo sé, lo sé. —**Prusia soltó un suspiro dramático y levantó las palmas en signo de rendición**—. Creo que es hora de irnos a casa. Con sus plantas —**agregó de final en un susurro, señalando con el pulgar a Alfred.

—**¿Tan pronto? —**cuestionó Alemania. Su novia le colocó una mano sobre el brazo.

Alfred se negaba a conmoverse por la decepción que detectó en la voz de Alemania.

—**Gilbert, Alfred, espero que no tengamos que esperar a una conferencia mundial para salir juntos de nuevo —**regañó Emma, sonriente.

—**Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, gracias por la invitación. Me encantó tener un tiempo para conversar con ustedes —**les aseguró Gilbert. Al levantarse se acercó a la pareja para despedirse con un abrazo. Alemania estaba tenso como una cuerda de guitarra, mientras que Bélgica lo envolvió entre sus brazos de buena gana.

—**Gracias. —**Fue todo lo que dijo Los Estados Unidos al pararse de su asiento. Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Emma y desearle suerte en su relación sentimental; a Alemania le dio un apretón de manos que duró lo estrictamente necesario y ni un segundo más.

Cuando salieron del pomposo restaurante italiano y pudo respirar el aire fresco de la tarde, América se sintió aliviado. Relajó los hombros y llenó sus pulmones. Habían sido días difíciles, días en los que no hacía más que imaginar la posibilidad de que Gilbert continuara amando a su hermano como a un amante. Que al interactuar nuevamente con Alemania cayera en la cuenta de que involucrarse con él había sido un error.

Iba caminando tan distraído que sentir de pronto el agarre seguro de la mano de Gilbert en la suya lo sobresaltó.

—**No estuvo tan mal, ¿ves? —**Le sonrió el prusiano. No era el tipo de sonrisa engreída que usaba con los demás, era una sonrisa íntima. Sincera.

Le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—**No… Claro que no. Lo siento, he sido un idiota estos días…**

—**Tú no eres ningún idiota.**

—**Pues hoy me siento uno —**reconoció Alfred**—. Yo sólo… Dios, y-yo no quiero que te alejes de mí Gil-**

—**¿Estás bromeando? —**lo interrumpió Prusia**—. Por San Valentín llenaste de rosas mi apartamento. Y sí… Te armé un escándalo y te dije que yo no era una maldita chica y te ordené que te deshicieras de ellas, pero la verdad es que no logré borrarme la sonrisa bobalicona de la cara durante un mes. Y entonces, cuando pensé que nada podría ser mejor, las rosas desaparecieron y plantaste rosales en todos los jardines del complejo de departamentos. Desde esa fecha mis vecinos siempre preguntan por mi novio multimillonario, y la zorra del trecientos tres me pregunta discretamente si seguimos juntos… —**Gilbert advirtió que estaba hablando sin sentido y demasiado rápido, se tranquilizó antes de proseguir**—: El punto es que yo tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí.**

—**¿Es en serio? —**balbuceó Alfred, anonadado por el significado implícito de esas palabras.

—**Por supuesto. También es normal que estés celoso. Yo, yo a veces siento celos de Kirkland… —**Se detuvo**—. Si le cuentas al cejón te corto la lengua.**

—**Nunca.**

El estadounidense esbozó su sonrisa más brillante y continuó avanzando por la acera con destino a la playa de estacionamiento para recoger el auto. Prusia le echó las manos al cuello desde atrás, cambió el ritmo de su andar imitando el de Jones.

—**La gente nos está mirando —**le susurró Alfred al sentir la mirada de los transeúntes sobre ellos.

—**Me gusta que miren.**

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Y se acabó! Ojalá que les haya gustado, hay posibilidad de escribir más epílogos, pero por ahora lo cierro hasta aquí.

Gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
